Parental Guardian  Elterlicher Vormund
by Franzi1292
Summary: Er war meine verbotene Frucht. Ein Mann, so nah, fast zu nah, und doch außer Reichweite. Er liebte mich, sorgte für mich, begerhte mich jedoch nicht so, wie ich ihn. Ich wollte alles und hatte nichts. Aber die Dinge änderten sich... Genehmigte Übersetzung
1. Einfach

**Parental Guardian – elterlicher Vormund**

Inhalt: Hast du je eine Fantasie über eine Vaterfigur gehabt? Möglicherweise über deinen eigenen? Ich habe sie. Er ist zehn Jahre älter als ich und immer noch sexy. Hab mich in ihn verliebt. Legal? Nein. Fantastisch? Ja. Jetzt ist es an der Zeit, es in die Hand zu nehmen und ihn dazu zu bringen, sich auch in mich zu verlieben.

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören SM, die Story gehört **Welcome2MyWorldxoxo**. Sie ist eine genehmigte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen.

Link zur Originalstory: .net/s/6287115/1/Parental_Guardian

**Dies ist die Fortsetzung des One-Shots `First Time`, den ich ebenfalls übersetzt habe. Die Story beginnt allerdings schon vor dem Geschehen des One-Shots.**

Und nun: Viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 1**

**Einfach**

Einfach. Dies war nie ein Wort, das ich mit meinem Leben in Verbindung bringen würde. Ich würde nicht sagen, dass mein Leben schwer ist oder war. Ich sage nur, dass es nie leicht oder einfach war. Es hatte immer diese kleinen Dinge gegeben, die es kompliziert gemacht hatten.

Allerdings kann ich es nicht wirklich erklären, weil ich es im Gegensatz zu anderen Teenagern gut habe. Ich meine, mit all den Schwangerschaften, den sexuell übertragbaren Krankheiten, den Drogen und dem Alkohol und der Drogensucht erscheinen meine Probleme wie ein Spaziergang im Park. Aber ich schweife ab, also denke ich, ich sollte am Anfang meiner Geschichte beginnen…

Ich wuchs in Jacksonville, Florida, auf, mit meiner verrückten, wilden, alkoholsüchtigen Mutter Renee und ihrem Ehemann/ Spieljungen/ Minor League Baseball Spieler Phil. Mein Dad starb, als ich noch ein Baby war und das Einzige, was ich von ihm wusste, war, dass ich aussah wie er und mich auch so verhielt… offenbar etwas zu sehr.

Meine Mutter verbrachte ihre Tage damit, im Haus herumzuliegen und zu trinken, zu weinen, zu rufen, auf mich ein zu schreien, oder sogar mich mit Sachen zu bewerfen. Sie kam nie über den Tod meines Dads hinweg und da ich die nächste Verbindung war, die sie zu ihm hatte, bekam ich die Wucht ihrer Schmerzen und Frustration ab.

Ich denke auch, dadurch, dass Phil immer verreiste, und meine Mutter hier bleiben musste und nach mir gucken musste wurde ihr Ärger genährt, den sie gegen mich lenkte.

Die ersten acht Jahre meines Lebens verbrachte ich damit, um sie herum zu tippeln. Ich machte die ganze Hausarbeit, machte sauber, kochte, einfach alles. Ich lernte nicht nur, auf mich selbst aufzupassen, sondern auch auf sie. Ich hatte immer Angst, dass sie eines Tages einfach im Schlaf aufhören würde zu atmen oder dass sie an ihrer eigenen Galle ersticken würde, nachdem sie ohnmächtig geworden war und ich sie verlieren würde.

Sie hatte mich vielleicht verletzt und gebrochen. Sie hatte vielleicht dafür gesorgt, dass ich zurückgezogen war und irrationale Angst vor Menschen hatte, aber letztendlich war sie immer noch meine Mutter und ich liebte sie. Sie war alles, was ich hatte.

Als ich neun war, verschwand meine Mutter. Sie stand einfach auf und ließ mich zurück. Ich saß drei Tage lang in unserem schmuddeligen Apartment und wartete darauf, dass sie zurück kam, aber sie tat es nie. Meine Schule informierte den Staat von meiner Abwesenheit und am nächsten Tag fand ich mich in einer Pflegestelle wieder.

Ich hasste es.

Auf mir wurde herumgehackt, weil ich ruhig und seltsam war. Schon in diesem jungen Alter liebte ich die Literatur. Damals lernte ich, niemandem zu vertrauen. Jeder war nur darauf aus, das zu kriegen, was er wollte und sie würden jeden benutzen, um es zu kriegen. Es erinnerte mich an eine Zeile eines Buches, dass ich einst gelesen habe. Sie ging so:

_Niemand sorgt sich um jemanden in dieser Welt; wir alle benutzen uns nur gegenseitig, auf die eine Weise oder auf die andere. Um uns gut zu fühlen. Um uns schlecht zu fühlen. Um nichts zu fühlen. Die Glücklichen sind wirklich gut darin. Der Rest von uns nimmt einfach, was er bekommen kann._

Ich benutzte die Leute nicht, doch ich benutzte meine Bücher. Sie erzählten mir von einem Leben voller Farben und von Leuten, die gegen das Schicksal kämpften, um das eine zu bekommen, was jeder will, das eine, von dem ich dachte, dass ich es hatte, aber mir immer entkommen war.

Liebe.

Als ich zehn war, fand Tanja, meine Aufseherin, ein Paar, das nach einem Kind suchte, um es zu adoptieren. Tanja dachte, ich wäre perfekt für sie. Sie pflocht mein Haar zu Zöpfen und ich trug ein hellblaues Kleid, das juckte. Ich kann mich immer noch an den Tag erinnern, an dem ich Carlisle und Esme zum ersten Mal im Büro sitzen sah.

Ich hatte solche Angst, sie zu treffen. Auch, wenn sie mich jetzt wollten, würde es so enden, dass sie mich zum Schluss verlassen würden. So war es immer. Aber umso mehr ich sie ansah, umso mehr sah ich etwas. Die Art, wie sie sich anlachten, die Art, wie sie glücklich und ausgelassen waren. Ich beobachtete sie in Erfurcht. Sie hatten dass, was ich wollte. Wonach ich mich sehnte. Sie faszinierten mich.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da fand ich mich in ihrer dreistöckigen Villa wieder. Ich sage nicht, dass meine Probleme durch eine Familie und ein Leben in einem schönen Haus magisch gelöst wurden. Jeder weiß, dass es so nicht funktioniert. Die ersten paar Monate verbrachte ich in der Ecke, wartete darauf, dass sie mich fallen lassen würden und darauf, dass sie wütend auf mich wurden und mich schlugen. Manchmal wachte ich nachts schreiend auf und dachte, dass sie tot wären oder mich zurückgelassen hatten. Die Summe der Nächte, die ich in ihrem Bett verbrachte, war zu hoch zum zählen.

Während dieser Zeit lernte ich schließlich ihnen zu vertrauen. Ich erkannte, dass nicht jeder einen geheimen Plan hatte und darauf wartete, über dich her zu fallen, wenn du es am wenigsten erwartest. Es war zu dieser Zeit, als sie mir Edward vorstellten.

Edward Anthony Cullen.

Er wurde nach Esme's Vater benannt, der in dem Jahr starb, als Edward geboren wurde.

Der Tag, an dem ich ihn traf, war der Tag, an dem sich mein Leben komplett drehte. Ich erinnere mich an jedes kleine Detail des Tages, an dem wir uns trafen.

Ich war oben in meinem Zimmer auf meinem Fensterplatz am Lesen, als ich sein Auto anfahren sah. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie nervös ich war, den Sohn zu treffen, von dem Esme so liebevoll sprach. Es war klar, dass beide ihn liebten. Das erste Mal, als ich ihn sah, stand ich hinter Esme's Bein und starrte ihn um sie herum an.

Auch mit einem Alter von zehn Jahren dachte ich, er sei der hübscheste Mann, den ich je gesehen hatte. Trotzdem machte er mir Angst. Ich blieb versteckt hinter Esme, bis Carlisle aus seinem Büro kam und dann ging ich zurück in mein Zimmer. Mein Herz hämmerte und ich fühlte mich so schwindelig und glücklich. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich in meinem Zimmer saß und nur über ihn nachdachte, bevor ich sanfte Töne von dem prachtvollen Baby unten hörte.

Ohne es zu bemerken, wurde ich von ihnen nach unten gezogen. Ich stand im Wohnzimmer und starrte Edwards Rücken an, während er spielte. Sein Kopf war nach vorne gebeugt und er schien sich stark zu konzentrieren. Ich näherte mich ihm und bemerkte, dass seine Augen geschlossen waren. Irgendwie landete ich neben ihm sitzend auf der Pianobank und beobachtete, wie seine Finger auf den Tasten tanzten.

Ich wurde von der Schnelligkeit, mit der sie sich hoch und runter bewegten, gefesselt. Sie stockten nicht ein Mal auf ihrer Reise zum großen Finale. Er beendete den Song und sah zu mir und grinste, „Hallo Bella." murmelte er und das war es. Ich war ihm verfallen. Ich hatte nie wirklich eine Chance, wenn es um Edward ging. Er war ein unumstößlicher Teil meines Lebens, von diesen Worten an bis jetzt.

OOooOOooOO

„Bella." Ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken, als Alice mich anzischte. Ich sah zu ihr herüber. Wir waren gerade im Geschichtsunterricht und Mr. Whitlock sprach über den Amerikanischen Bürgerkrieg. Ich war sechzehn, als ich Alice das erste Mal traf. Sie war ein freundliches, temperamentvolles Mädchen, das mich jedem vorstellte und sicher ging, dass ich zu den richtigen Kursen kam. Ich denke, was uns wirklich näher zusammen brachte, war unsere Besessenheit für ältere Männer, die außer Reichweite waren – eine Tatsache, die es verwehrte, Alice an ihrem Bestreben, unseren Lehrer zu verführen, zu hindern. Alice schob einen Zettel zu mir und ich sah ihn an.

_Meinst du nicht, dass das Shirt, welches Mr. Whitlock trägt, die Farbe seiner Augen betont?_

Wenn ich nicht von Edward genauso besessen wäre wie sie von Mr. Whitlock, hätte ich gespottet und die Augen verdreht. Ich sah zu ihm und musterte ihn genau. Er trug eine teuer aussehende Jeans und ein hellblaues Shirt mit der gleichen Farbe wie seine Augen. Ich zuckte mit den Achseln und schrieb Alice zurück.

_Ja, tut es._

Ich schob ihn zu ihr zurück und sah geradeaus in dem Versuch, mich zu konzentrieren. Ich hoffte nur, dass Alice sich für diese Stunde Notizen gemacht hatte, sonst müsste ich Jessica fragen und sie würde nur zu mir nach Hause kommen wollen, um Edward zu begaffen und dies war mein Job.

Alice schob den Zettel zu mir zurück.

_JA, TUT ES? Schätzchen, wenn dies Edward wäre, würdest du sabbern wie ein vierzehn jähriger Junge, der zum ersten Mal einen Porno sieht._

Daraufhin verdrehte ich meine Augen. Es war eindeutig eine Übertreibung. Ich würde nicht sabbern. Okay – vielleicht in Gedanken.

_WÜRDE ICH NICHT! Was soll ich denn sagen? Dass die eisblaue Farbe seines Shirts seine Augen wie den Himmel an einem warmen Tag aussehen lässt?_

Ich schob den Zettel trotzig auf ihren Tisch zurück. Sie las ihn und grinste, bevor sie etwas auf ihn kritzelte.

„Miss Swan?" Mein Kopf flog nach vorne, wo Mr. Whitlock mich erwartungsvoll ansah. Fuck, offensichtlich hatte er etwas gefragt. „Ähm… Oh, es liegt mir auf der Zunge." Sagte ich verzweifelt und versuchte herauszufinden, was die Frage war. Ich sah hoffnungslos zur Tafel, aber bezweifelte, dass es etwas von dort wäre.

Er verdrehte die Augen, „Miss Swan, wissen sie überhaupt, was die Frage war?" Ich wurde um zehn Schattierungen röter, als die Leute um mich herum kicherten. Sogar Mr. Whitlock sah leicht amüsiert aus.

„Die Schlacht von Gettysburg wurde von ersten bis zum dritten Juli in Gettysburg, Pennsylvania, ausgetragen." Sagte Alice ruhig und rettete damit meinen Arsch vor weiteren möglichen Peinlichkeiten.

Mr. Whitlock sah zu ihr hinüber und richtete sich auf, „Ähm… Danke, Miss Brandon." Er sah sie eine Sekunde länger an, bevor er zurück nach vorne ging. Ich formte ein Danke in Alice' Richtung und sie grinste und zwinkerte.

Manchmal wünschte ich, ich hätte die Fähigkeit, fünf Dinge gleichzeitig zu machen, so wie Alice. Ich schwöre, das Mädchen könnte der erste weibliche Präsident sein und würde nicht mal mit den Wimpern zucken, bei all den Dingen, die um sie herum passieren würden.

In den Augenblick klingelte die Glocke und signalisierte damit das Ende der Stunde und ich sammele meine Bücher und stand auf und ging mit Alice zusammen hinaus.

„Was hältst du davon, den Rest des Tages zu schwänzen und nach unten nach Seattle zu fahren, für etwas Einzelhandels-Therapie?" fragte Alice, als wie uns durch die Menge zu unseren Schließfächern schoben.

Ich verdrehte die Augen, „Alice, anders als du muss ich etwas dafür tun, um meinen Durchschnitt von 1- zu halten. Ich werde zurückfallen, wenn ich schwänze." Sie schob ihre Bücher in ihr Schließfach und checkte sich im Spiegel, der an ihrer Schranktür hing.

Bella, ich würde es nicht vorschlagen, wenn ich nicht mit unseren ganzen Hausaufgaben heute Abend vorbei kommen würde, um dir zu helfen. Außerdem musst du ein neues Paar Schuhe kaufen, und eine Tasche."

Sie schlug ihren Schrank zu und steckte sich etwas Lipgloss in eine Tasche, die sie gerade hinaus genommen hatte.

Sie sah mich mit großen Augen an und schmollte. „Bitte, Bella, ich werde dich darüber faseln lassen, wie heiß und großartig und rund herum fabelhaft Edward ist." Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und dachte über ihr Angebot nach.

„Ich weiß nicht Alice…" murmelte ich unsicher. Ihre Lippen zitterten und Tränen kamen aus ihren Augen – ein Trick, den sie benutzt wenn sie etwas will, es ist bestechend, „Aber…Bella, du gehst nie mit mir Shoppen."

Ich seufzte und verdrehte die Augen, „Gut, aber ich werde über Edward schwärmen wie ein zehn Jahre altes Mädchen, welches gerade Justin Bieber oben ohne gesehen hat."

Sie grinste und streckte ihre Hand aus. „Einverstanden. Warum machen wir nicht einen Vergleichswettbewerb? Dein Kerl gegen meinen." Ich grinste und nahm ihre Hand, „Aber Ali, ich will nicht, dass du Mr. Whitlock wegwirfst, wenn du herausfindest, wie unwiderstehlich Edward ist."

Sie schnaubte. „Träum weiter, Schwester. Träum weiter."

**So, das war das erste Kapitel. Lasst mich wissen, wie es euch gefallen hat!**  
**Auch die Originalautorin freut sich über jedes Feedback.**

**Wer neugierig ist und den dazu gehörigen One-Shot noch nicht kennt, hier ist der Link:**  
**.net/s/6743952/1/First_Time_Erstes_Mal**

**Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!**  
**Lg**


	2. Umherwandern

**Warnung: Dieses Kapitel enthält Szenen mit Missbrauch, sowohl verbal als auch physisch, und beginnt mit einer Erinnerung, als Bella neun war, bevor es mit der Gegenwart weiter geht.**

**Kapitel 2**

**Umherwandern**

_Ich saß in der Küche unter dem Tisch, spielte mit meiner Puppe und sang sanft vor mich hin. _

„_Isabella!" Ihr schriller Schrei tönte aus dem Wohnzimmer und die Puppe fiel mir aus den Händen, als sich meine Brust zusammenzog. „Isabella!" Sie schrie wieder und ich schloss kurz meine Augen und wünschte mir, dass es alles nur ein schlechter Traum ist. Ich hörte ein Krachen aus dem anderen Zimmer und kletterte unter dem Tisch hervor. Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte in das Wohnzimmer, wo sie jetzt auf dem Boden lag und Flüche ihre verletzten Lippen verließen. Sie sah mich an, als ich herein kam und höhnte, „Nun, sieh mal einer an, wer sich doch noch entschieden hat, her zu kommen."_

_Ich stand bewegungslos in der Tür, mein Körper führte einen inneren Kampf. Eine Seite sagte, ich sollte nicht weiter gehen, das würde nur zu Verletzungen führen, doch die andere Seite meinte, dass sie meine Mutter sei und meine Hilfe bräuchte._

„_Willst du da einfach stehen bleiben, du undankbare kleine Schlampe, oder wirst du mir aufhelfen?" zischte sie. Ich ging langsam auf sie zu, beobachtete ihre blutunterlaufenen Augen, die sich in mich bohrten, sie strahlte pure Verachtung aus, verdeckte dadurch fast den Geruch nach Krankheit im Raum. _

_Ich blieb genau vor ihr stehen, ignorierte das Gefühl von Dreck im Teppich, der gegen meine nackten Füße drückte. Meine Hand zitterte, als ich sie nach ihr ausstreckte. Ihre kalte, steife Hand umschlang mein Handgelenk, und sie ruckte stark und brachte mich fast zum fallen. Angst durchschoss mich, aber ich biss mir nur auf die Lippe und ließ sie mich als ein Mittel zum Aufstehen benutzen._

_Sie gab meine Hand frei und ich wiegte sie in meinen Armen. Ich war so damit beschäftigt, meinen Arm zu halten, dass ich nicht bemerkte, dass sie ihre Hand erhob und mir ins Gesicht schlug. Ich fiel mit einem tiefen Atemzug rückwärts auf meinen Arsch und schlug meine Hände ins Gesicht. Mein Gesicht stach und ich schloss schnell meine Augen, sodass sie nicht sehen konnte, wie sich Tränen in ihnen bildeten. Ich musste ihr in ihrem Elend nicht noch Munition geben um mich zu verspotten._

„_Nächstes Mal wenn ich dich rufe, kommst du sofort", zischte sie und ich hörte ihre Schritte verschwinden._

_Ich öffnete langsam meine Augen, als ein kleines Schluchzen meine Lippen verließ. Ich krabbelte hinter das Sofa, mit dem Wissen, dass sie dort nicht nach mir suchen würde. Ich wünschte mir still, dass ich meine Puppe bei mir hätte oder wenigstens etwas, was ich nahe bei mir halten könnte, um etwas Trost zu haben. Ich versenkte meine Zähne hart in meiner Lippe und war nicht überrascht, Blut auf meine Zunge sickern zu fühlen. Dies war nicht das erste Mal, das so etwas geschah._

_Es dauerte nicht lange, da hörte ich sie wieder den Raum betreten. Ich versteifte mich, als sie herum ging und Sachen aufhob, das tat sie normaler Weise nie, es war meine Aufgabe. Das Scheppern der Flaschen schallte durch den Raum und ich drückte mich näher in die dunkle Lücke, quetschte mich zwischen die Wand und das Sofa._

_Plötzlich stoppten die Geräusche und ich sah einen Schatten über mir. Mein Herz hämmerte vor Angst als ich aufschaute und sah, wie sie auf mich herab starrte, aber anstatt der normalen Bosheit, die ihr Gesichtsausdruck hatte, war alles, was in ihrem Gesicht stand, Angst._

„_Auf Wiedersehen Isabella", murmelte sie und verschwand. Eine Minute später hörte ich, wie sich die Tür schloss und Stille erfüllte die Wohnung. Ich wartete noch eine Minute um sicher zu gehen, dass sie gegangen war, bevor ich hinter dem Sofa hervor kroch._

_Ich saß in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers auf dem Boden und starrte nur vor mich her auf den leeren Fernseher. Ich durfte ihn nicht berühren, außer mir wurde gesagt, ich solle ihn anschalten. Ich wischte mit meinem Arm über meine Nase, sammelte den Schnupfen und vereinzelte Tränen von ihr, und zog meine Knie an meine Brust. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf sie und fragte mich eine Sekunde lang, ob ich meine Puppe aus der Küche holen sollte. Ich entschied mich dagegen, da ich wusste, dass ich jetzt nicht die Stärke haben würde, mich zu bewegen._

_Ich wollte hier einfach sitzen bleiben und meine Gedanken wandern lassen, zu all den bunten, wundervollen Dingen, die mein Verstand hervorzaubern konnte._

_Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie lange ich dort saß und ins Weltall abgedriftet war, aber als ich wieder zu mir kam, saß ich immer noch am gleichen Platz, es war dunkel und kalt. Mein Atem kam in schnellen Schüben, ich hasste die Dunkelheit. _

_Ich stand auf und ging durch die dunkle Wohnung um das Licht einzuschalten, keines funktionierte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie vergessen hatte, die Stromrechnung zu zahlen. Ich kaute wütend auf meiner Lippe und versuchte herauszufinden, wo sie war._

_Sie blieb nie so lange weg. Normalerweise war der einzige Grund, für den sie das Haus verließ, mehr Alkohol zu bekommen und diesen bekam sie im Shop um die Ecke. Mein Magen knurrte und ich stolperte den Weg durch die dunkle Wohnung in die Küche. Da ich wusste, dass der Herd nicht funktionieren würde, fischte ich in der Küche umher und benutzte dazu das Licht, das von draußen kam und fand eine alte Packung mit Keksen._

_Ich nahm mir eine Tasse Wasser und nahm sie – mit den Keksen – mit unter den Tisch, wo meine Puppe genau da lag, wo ich sie vorher fallen gelassen hatte. Ich legte sie in meinen Schoß und summte leise vor mich hin, als ich aß und trank._

_Als ich fertig war, krabbelte ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer und drehte mich mit einer dünnen Decke über mir auf dem Sofa ein. Ich wusste, dass sie am Morgen wieder zurück sein würde und sie würde die Rechnungen in Ordnung bringen und alles würde wieder normal werden. _

_Ich fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf, meine Träume waren voller Schreie, Angst und Dunkelheit. Als ich meine Augen öffnete, um das Morgenlicht zu sehen, war ich von einem plötzlichen Gefühl von Einsamkeit erfüllt. Ich war sicher, dass sie nicht zurück war und ich drehte mich enger ein und schloss wieder meine Augen._

_Jeder Teil meines Körpers fühlte sich wie Blei an und ich dachte nicht einmal daran, zu versuchen, aufzustehen, hungrig oder nicht. Meine Kehle war ausgetrocknet und meine Augen fühlten sich wund an._

_Tag und Nacht verschmolzen und jedes Mal, wenn ich meine Augen öffnete, und sah, dass sie immer noch nicht da war, sagte ich mir, dass sie aufgehalten wurde und dass sie bald zu mir kommen würde. Dass sie nicht gegangen war und mich zurückgelassen hatte, dass ich hier bleiben und auf sie warten sollte, sodass ich sie nicht vermissen würde._

_Sie war alles, was ich hatte und jetzt war sie gegangen. Die Packung Kekse war nach den zweiten Tag alle und ich konnte nichts anderes finden, was nicht am Schimmeln__oder am verfaulen war._

_Also – ich wanderte umher, wartete, erwartete, dass sie jeden Augenblick her kommen könnte und mich rufen oder anschreien würde. Nach der zweiten Nacht war ich mir nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob ich auf sie wartete oder mich davor fürchtete, wenn sie zurückkommen würde. Die Wohnung wurde dreckig und ich hatte nicht sauber gemacht oder etwas gekocht, sicher würde das bestraft werden?_

_Es war, als ich umherwanderte, als ich es hörte. Irgendwer rief ihren Namen durch die Tür, klopfte an ihr, befahl, sie zu öffnen. Ich kauerte mich von ihr entfernt hin und kniff meine Augen wieder zu, „Es ist alles ein Traum", sagte ich zu mir. „Dies passiert nicht wirklich. Bald wache ich auf und finde mich in der Ecke kauernd verärgert und müde wieder._

_Plötzlich war da ein Krachen und ich schrie, dann wurde alles schwarz. _

Ich schoss in meinem Bett hoch und schnappte nach Luft. Mein Herz schlug hundert Mal schneller wie normal und in meinen Ohren klingelte es und ließ keine anderen Geräusche durch. Schweiß tränkte meinen Pyjama und er klebte an mir. Ein kleiner Schluchzer entkam mir und ich grub meine Nägel in meine Haare. Ich schloss meine Augen und zwang mich zu atmen, mich zu beruhigen.

„Es war nur ein Traum. Es ist jetzt vorbei." Flüsterte ich mir selbst zu. Ich hatte schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr an die Zeit gedacht, bevor ich zu der Pflegestelle kam. Diese Träume wurden regelmäßig weniger und weniger umso mehr ich mich öffnete und nicht mehr versuchte, mich hinter meiner Vergangenheit zu verstecken.

Eine Träne glitt an meiner Wange hinab und ich öffnete wieder meine Augen. Alles, was ich sehen konnte, war Dunkelheit und Panik begann sich in meiner Brust zu bilden. Dunkelheit war für mich immer ein Zeichen der Einsamkeit. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass ich alleine und jeder gegangen war.

Ich stolperte aus dem Bett auf den Flur. Ich zwang mich zu atmen und nicht über das Alleine sein nachzudenken. Ich ging zum Hauptschlafzimmer. Ich zögerte leicht, mit meiner Hand Zentimeter von der Tür entfernt, bevor ich sie langsam aufdrückte. Edward lag dort auf seinem Rücken, die Blätter lagen bequem um seine Taille herum. Er sah so friedlich aus, dass ich mich nicht traute, ihn zu stören.

Ich ging hinüber zum Stuhl in der Ecke und machte es mir auf ihm bequem. Ich nahm die Decke, legte sie auf ihn und schlang sie um mich herum. Dies war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mich dafür entschied, die Nacht auf diesem Stuhl sitzend zu verbringen und damit zu kämpfen, nicht wieder einzuschlafen, da ich wusste, dass die Träume ohne Bewusstsein wieder kommen würden.

Ich sah hinüber zu Edward und seufzte, als ich meinen Kopf auf meine Knie legte. Ich wünschte, dass die Ruhe die ich in seinem Gesicht sah, eines Tages meine sein würde. Ich entspannte mich auf dem Stuhl und ließ meine Gedanken wandern. Es war immer noch seltsam für mich, auch nach fast drei Jahren, dass Carlisle und Esme gegangen waren.

Das Haus war ohne ihre Präsenz so leer. Carlisles wachsame Augen aus seinem Sessel und Esmes wunderschönes Lächeln, das immer auf ihrem Gesicht blieb, egal was war.

Es tat immer noch weh, daran zu denken, dass sie tot waren. Zwei Menschen, so gutherzig und liebevoll, hätten die Möglichkeit haben sollen, zu leben. Warum konnte stattdessen nicht jemand Abscheuliches oder Böses sterben? Diese Art von Fragen plagte mich ständig. Ich wusste, dass es Zeitverschwendung war mich selbst Fragen zu fragen, von denen ich wusste, dass keiner eine Antwort darauf hatte, aber dies stoppte sie nicht davon in meinen Gedanken zu kurven.

Ich war dankbar, dass Edward mich genommen hatte und nach mir sah. Ich meine, welcher 24-jährige wollte die Verantwortung haben, für ein 15-jähriges Mädchen zu sorgen? Mein Herz erwärmte sich bei dem Gedanken, wie selbstlos er war, wenn er mich nur ansehen würde, ich meine wirklich ansehen würde, und erkennen würde, was genau vor seinen Augen war.

Ich meine, er hat nicht wirklich viele Dates gehabt, seid ich bei ihm war und auch davor war er an den Wochenenden immer hier. Seid ich dreizehn war, war er mein Felsen in der Brandung, während Esme sich um Carlisle gekümmert hatte.

Sicher, er hatte hier und da ein Date gehabt, aber es dauerte nie lange wegen seinem beanspruchenden Job im Krankenhaus und ein 17-jähriges Mädchen bei dir zu haben wirkte nicht wirklich anturnend auf die meisten Frauen.

Wenn er mich nur anschauen würde, also wirklich anschauen würde, und sehen würde, was genau vor seinen Augen auf ihn wartete. Ich seufzte in dem Wissen, dass er mich nur als kleine Schwester oder, Gott bewahre, als Tochter sah. Ich rümpfte meine Nase bei dieser Vorstellung, die ich nicht wollte.

Wie bekommst du einen Mann, der neun Jahre älter ist als du, dazu, dich wirklich richtig anzugucken und nicht als Tochter von dir zu denken? Fuck, wenn ich es wüsste. Es war zu diesen Zeiten, wo ich Alice wirklich brauchte.

Ihr ständiger Optimismus könnte eine selbstmordgefährdete Person dazu bringen, Priester zu werden! Ja, so gut war sie.

Ich war so tief in Gedanken versunken, dachte an die `was wenns´ und die ´vielleichts´, dass ich nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er aufgewacht war, bis er sprach.

„Hey", murmelte er, der Schlaf war in seiner Stimme immer noch ersichtlich.

Ich schaute erschrocken auf und errötete leicht. „Hey", flüsterte ich. Er legte seinen Kopf nach rechts und klopfte faul auf das Bett neben sich. Mein Herz schwoll über vor Glück und ich drehte mich aus meiner Position auf dem Stuhl und glitt neben ihn auf das Bett.

Er legte einen Arm um meine Taille und zog mich zu sich. Ich legte mein Gesicht auf seine Brust und inhalierte seinen Duft, als ich seine Wärme in meine Haut sickern ließ.

„Bist du okay?" fragte er ruhig, wissend, dass der einzige Grund, warum ich herkommen würde war, dass ich entweder einen bösen Traum hatte oder nicht alleine sein wollte.

Ich nickte und blinzelte die Tränen zurück, die mit der Erinnerung an meinen Traum kamen. „Jetzt bin ich es", flüsterte ich.

Er beließ es darauf, ich hatte gewusst, dass er dies tun würde. Er drängte mich nie dazu, etwas zu sagen, was ich nicht wollte und dies war eines der Dinge die ich an ihm mochte. Er drängte oder zwang mich nie dazu etwas zu sagen, wenn ich es nicht wollte. Er ließ mich einfach nur ich selbst sein und akzeptierte mich, mit Fehlern und allem.

Mit dieser glücklichen Erkenntnis, ließ ich mich in den Schlaf fallen, ich wusste, dass er friedlich sein würde.

OoO

So, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Ich denke, ich werde hier wöchentlich posten, da ich auf schon bis Kap. 11 gepostet habe, aber nicht schnell genug bin, um es dort auch wöchentlich einzuhalten, werde ich hier in einem regelmäßigen Rythmus von einer Woche posten.

Ich würde ich über Rückmeldungen sehr freuen, teilt mir mit, wie ihr das Kapitel fandet! Auch Kritik und Verbesserungsvorschläge sind Willkommen.

lg Franzi


	3. Lohnt sich das?

hey,

hier ist das nächste Kapitel, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Kapitel 3**

**Lohnt sich das?**

Ich seufzte vor Erleichterung, als das heiße Wasser der Dusche mich traf und meine müden Muskeln entspannte. Es war ein langer Tag und Sport war ziemlich brutal gewesen – besonders, weil ich mitmachen musste. Alles was ich sagen konnte, war Gott sei Dank ist es Freitag.

Das Haus war komplett leer, da Edward eine doppelte Schicht im Krankenhaus arbeitete und Alice nach der Schule verschwunden war, anstatt her zu kommen, wie sie es normalerweise tat. Ich hatte sie angeschrieben, aber keine Antwort bekommen.

Ich schloss meine Augen und ließ meinen Kopf zurückfallen, sodass das Wasser über mein Gesicht floss. Ich strich mit einer Hand durch mein Haar und verzog das Gesicht, als ich fühlte, wie sich der Schmutz darin sammelte. Ich griff blind nach meinem Shampoo und nachdem ich fast ausgerutscht war schaffte ich es, es zu nehmen.

Ich spritzte eine gute Portion in meine Hand und rieb sie energisch in mein Haar, bevor ich es auswusch.

Die lieblichen Töne von Beethovens Mondscheinsonate durchfluteten das Bad und ich summte zufrieden mit, als ich mir Spülung in die Haare tat. Von der ganzen klassischen Musik, die wir im Haus hatten, war die Mondscheinsonate eines meiner Lieblingsstücke.

Da war etwas an dem Stück, was mich augenblicklich entspannen ließ. Ich liebte es, meine Augen zu schließen und mir einfach vorzustellen was er wollte, was wir uns durch dieses Lied vorstellen sollten.

Immer wenn ich daran dachte, sah ich ein Paar auf einer Wiese, das sich innig umarmte und ihre Füße bewegten sich anmutig in Kreisen. Die Frau würde ein dunkelblaues – fast schwarzes – fließendes Seidenkleid tragen und der Mann würde mit einem Smoking bekleidet sein.

Der Mond würde ihren Moment beleuchten und er würde der Einzige sein, der so einen intimen Moment beobachtete. Das Bild war so lebhaft in meinem Kopf, dass ich nicht anders konnte, als zu lächeln.

Es war so einfach, sich Edward und mich in dieser Position vorzustellen. Unsere Augen verschlossen in einem heißen Kampf der Begierde. Seine stechenden Augen brennen sich in meine. Ich erzitterte bei dem Gedanken. Ich konnte praktisch seine Augen auf meiner Haut herunterfahren fühlen, wenn ich bloß daran dachte.

Ich fragte mich, was er denken würde, wenn er mich je nackt sehen würde. Ich wischte den Dunst von der Duschtür und sah in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken, der direkt vor mir war. Da war nichts Besonderes an meinem Körper. Zu kleine Brüste, flacher Bauch, kleine – praktisch nicht existierende – Hüften, schlaffe Oberschenkel und knollige Knie.

Wirklich, es war kein Wunder, dass ich mich nie weiter traute, als bis zur zweiten Stufe, und es gab sowieso aufschlussreichere Mädchen als mich, ich war mir sicher, es wären einige Enttäuschungen dabei. Ich seufzte und fragte mich, wahrscheinlich zum millionsten Mal, warum ich immer noch versuchte Edwards Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Ich meine, er hatte eindeutig keine Gefühle für mich und ich verschwendete meine Zeit damit, von etwas zu träumen, was wahrscheinlich nie passieren würde.

Ich spülte mir die Spülung aus dem Haar und drehte das Wasser ab bevor ich aus der Dusche stieg. Ich griff mir eines der großen, kuscheligen Handtücher und schlang es um meinen Körper. Ich nahm ein anderes, kleineres Handtuch und wickelte es um meine Haare und ging aus dem Bad.

Ich war dankbar, dass mein Zimmer ein eigenes Apartment war, denn auch wenn keiner hier war, war der Weg vom Flur zum Zimmer zugig. Ich ging über den weichen Teppichboden zu meinem Schrank, aber gerade, als ich ihn öffnen wollte, hörte ich, wie sich jemand hinter mir räusperte.

Ich drehte mich um und mein Herz sprang mir bis zum Hals. Zu sagen, ich wäre erleichtert Alice zu sehen, anstatt eines willkürlichen Einbrechers, wäre eine Untertreibung.

„Alice!" kreischte ich. „Was machst du hier?" Ich zog das Handtuch dichter um mich, als mir plötzlich bewusst wurde, wie wenig ich trug. Ich bemerkte, dass die normale, zwitschernde, aufgeregte Alice nicht zu finden war und an ihrer Stelle die traurig aussehende, bedrückte Version war.

„Ich musste Nachsitzen." Sagte sie einfach und ging hinüber um auf meinem Bett zu sitzen. Sie zog ihre Knie an ihre Brust und sah aus, als wäre zu kurz davor zu weinen. Offensichtlich war etwas wirklich Schlimmes passiert, da es viel brauchte, um Alice zum weinen zu bringen.

„Hat jemand Mr. Jack überfahren?" fragte ich besorgt. Mr. Jack war Alices kleiner Mops, der ihr alles bedeutete. Meiner Meinung nach war er das hässlichste, lästigste kleine Ding der Welt. Er mochte niemanden außer Alice und er akzeptierte mich, weil Alice mich mochte, aber ich schwöre, jedes Mal, wenn ich her komme, sah er mich böse an.

Sie öffnete ihren Mund um zu antworten, aber ich hob meine Hand. „Könnte ich mich erst anziehen?" fragte ich, weil es so aussah, als ob es etwas länger dauern würde, was auch immer sie sagen würde und ich wollte dafür angezogen sein. Sie nickte und ich huschte in meinen Kleiderschrank und zog mir schnell eine Jogginghose und ein einfaches, weißes T-Shirt an.

Ich kam und setzte mich neben sie, sie lag jetzt auf ihrem Rücken.

„Also, was ist los?" fragte ich. Sie stieß einen langen Seufzer aus.

„Hattest du jemals das Gefühl, dass der einzige Grund, aus dem wir hinter Männern her sind, die über fünf Jahre älter sind als wir, der ist, dass sie unerreichbar sind?" Ich dachte kurz darüber nach. Es war möglich.

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln, „Vielleicht."

Sie setzte sich auf, „Ich meine, sind das, was wir haben, nur dumme High School Schwärmereien oder ist da wirklich mehr dran? Ich habe versucht, über Jasper hinweg zu kommen, indem ich andere Jungs gedatet habe, aber auf die eine oder andere Art kommt es immer wieder zu ihm zurück. Edward und Jasper sind so weit aus unserer Reichweite, und trotzdem versuchen wir weiterhin, nach ihnen zu greifen. Lohnt sich das wirklich?"

Ich bemerkte, wie eine kleine Träne an einer Seite ihres Gesichtes herunter rollte und seufzte, „Wie kommst du darauf?" Ich fragte dies, da normalerweise ich diejenige war, die so was sagte und sie war diejenige, die mich beruhigte.

„Jasper datet die neue Bibliothekarin, Maria." Murmelte sie. „Er sah so verfickt glücklich aus mir ihr. Warum kann er nicht mit mir glücklich sein? Warum bemerkt er mich nicht?" Ihre Lippe erzitterte und ich wusste, dass es sie viel kostete, sich selbst davon abzuhalten, total zu schluchzen.

„Sie kam zum Nachsitzen und hat ihn einfach geküsst, vor allen anderen." Ihr Gesicht errötete von entrüstetem Zorn. „Weist du, wie es sich anfühlt, zu sehen zu müssen, wie dir so etwas unter die Nase gerieben wird? Es war, als ob mir jemand ein Messer direkt ins Herz gestochen hätte."

„Ich verzog das Gesicht, weil ich genau wusste, wie es sich anfühlte. Wenn ich vorher gesagt hatte, dass Edward nicht viele Dates gehabt hatte, gab es Zeiten, wo ich ihn mit seiner Freundin bei einem heißen Kuss gesehen hatte.

Es gibt wirklich keinen guten Weg, um zu erklären, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn du jemanden, den du liebst, mit jemand anderem siehst. Es ist, als ob jemand dein erstochenes Herz herausgeschnitten hat und es zurück in deine Brust genäht hat, während jemand anderes deine Lungen als Trampolin benutzt.

Dies brachte uns zum Hauptthema zurück. War das, was Alice und ich hatten, wahre Liebe oder nur eine dumme Vernarrtheit? Es gab wirklich nur einen Weg, um die Wahrheit wirklich heraus zu kriegen.

„Wie siehst du dein Leben in fünf Jahren?" fragte ich. Sie seufzte, „Nun, ich hoffe, dann mein eigenes Geschäft am laufen zu haben. Verheiratet mit vielleicht einem Kind. Irgendwie so. Warum?"

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln, „Siehst du Jasper dabei?" Sie warf mir einen Blick zu, der andeutete, dass ich entweder zurückgeblieben oder ein kompletter Idiot war. „Was glaubst du, mit wem ich verheiratet bin?" fragte sie, „Er wird Professor am College sein, da ich mich weigere, für den Rest meines Lebens in dieser Stadt festzustecken und da er kochen kann, glaube ich, würden wir ein gutes Paar sein."

Ich runzelte die Stirn, „Woher weißt du, dass er kochen kann?" Sie lächelte verlegen. „Ich habe ihn gefragt." Ich starrte sie eine Sekunde lang geschockt an, „Willst du mir erzählen, du bist zu ihm gegangen und hast ihn gefragt, ob er kochen kann? Sie guckte abwährend, „Hey, anders als du lebe ich nicht mit Jasper zusammen, sodass ich nicht weiß, was er gut kann."

Ich wusste, was sie damit meinte.

„Wo siehst du dich, wenn du alt und runzelig bist?" fragte ich. Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ähm… ich weiß nicht. Wahrscheinlich spiele ich Poker in einem Haus mit alten Leuten. Vielleicht in Texas, weil Jasper von dort kommt. Außerdem ist es gut zum braun werden."

Ich grinste, „Siehst du, du hast alles geplant. Warum solltest du dir die Mühe machen, dein Leben mit ihm zu planen, wenn du nicht daran glaubst, dass es sich lohnt. Ich meine, du bist Mary Alice Brandon. Du akzeptierst kein Nein als Antwort. Verzeih mein Französisch, aber scheiß auf die Schlampe. Sie ist nicht halb die Frau, die du bist. Verfolge weiterhin dein Ziel und ich schwöre dir, du wirst es nicht bereuen."

Sie rümpfte die Nase und wischte mit ihrem Handrücken darüber, „Glaubst du das?" sagte sie unsicher. Ich schnaubte. „Ich weiß das."

Ein Grinsen legte sich langsam auf ihr Gesicht. „Du hast recht." Sie wartete eine Sekunde, bevor sie fragte. „Also, was ist das für ein Scheiß, den du hörst?" Ich runzelte die Stirn und hörte Claire Du Lune durch die Lautspecher tönen.

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln, „Klassische Musik ist entspannend." Sie warf mir einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Wenn du eine 40 Jährige Buchhalterin bist vielleicht." Sagte sie und ich schlug verärgert auf ihren Arm.

„Es ist gute Musik." Sagte ich sie verteidigend. Sie grinste, „Magst du ein Glas Chardonnay von 2005 oder hindert dich deine Arthritis daran?" Ich verdrehte die Augen und ging hinüber zu meinem Tisch, wo die Fernbedienung lag und schaltete die Musik aus.

„Glücklich?" fragte ich. Sie zuckte mit den Achseln, „Es wird." Ich verdrehte meine Augen und plumpste auf das Bett neben sie. Ich seufzte, „Ich meinte, was ich gesagt habe." Sagte ich ruhig, „Du bist doppelt so viel Frau wie eine von Jaspers Freundinnen je sein könnte und um das noch zu toppen, bist du die besteste Freundin, die ein Mädchen haben kann."

„Besteste ist kein Wort." Sagte sie grinsend. Ich streckte ihr meine Zunge heraus. „Als ob dir das was ausmachen würde. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es mir dir ist, aber ich könnte etwas Eis und hausgemachte Kekse vertragen."

Sie nickte, „Die werden perfekt zu dem Film passen." Ich stöhnte, „Du weist, wenn ich Ewan McGregors Stimme nicht so sehr mögen würde, hätte ich jede Kopie zerstört, die es von dem Film gibt, oder?"

Alice verdrehte ihre Augen, „Hör auf, so dramatisch zu sein… das ist mein Job." Wir lachten und ich dachte zurück an die Fragen, die ich Alice gestellt hatte, wo sah ich mich selbst in fünf Jahren?

Ich hatte mir immer ausgemalt, in einem blöden, heißen Land zu leben, meinen Roman auf einem Laptop zu schreiben, während Edward die Dörfer besuchte und den ganzen kranken Leuten half – er wollte immer Freiwilligenarbeit in einem verarmten Land machen. Vielleicht würden wir ein Kind haben, aber vielleicht auch nicht. Ich konnte nicht wirklich aussuchen oder wissen, was die Zukunft für mich bereit hielt. Es waren die Entscheidungen, die ich machte und noch zu machen hatte, die dies ausmachen würden.

Alles was ich wusste, war, dass ich in fünf Jahren glücklich sein wollte…und verliebt.

OoO

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Über Rückmeldungen würde ich mich sehr freuen, egal ob Lob oder Kritik, schließlich will ich mich verbessern!

lg, Franzi


	4. Gewollt?

hey, endlich ist das nächste Kap da!

Tut mir leid, dass ich letzte Woche nich gepostet hab, aba ich war krank. Dafür gibt es das nächste Kap schneller, warscheinlich schon morgen! Aber jetzt: Viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 4**

**Gewollt?**

_„Du wirst so wunderschön aussehen." Gurrte Miss Tanja, als sie mir mit einer Bürste durch mein Haar fuhr. Es war ein Samstagmorgen und ich würde ein Paar treffen, das ein Kind adoptieren wollte. Ich war jedoch nicht sehr hoffnungsvoll. Ich hatte dies jetzt seit Monaten durchgemacht und es schien nur mir offensichtlich zu sein, dass keiner mich wollte.__„Du hast so liebliches Haar, wusstest du das?" sagte sie, als sie einen Knoten aus meinem Haar bürstete. Ich zuckte zusammen, als es an meiner Kopfhaut brannte, blieb aber ansonsten ruhig. Wenn ich die Wahl hätte, würde ich jetzt lesen, sodass ich nicht über den Gesichtsausdruck meiner voraussichtlichen Eltern nachdenken müsste, wenn sie mich sahen und entschieden, dass ich nicht das war, wonach sie suchten. Aber ich fand es schwer mich zu konzentrieren, wenn mein Kopf nach links und rechts gerissen wurde.__Ich seufzte als sie fertig war und band mein Haar mit einem blauen Haarband zusammen. „Das hätten wir." Sagte sie voller Stolz auf sich selbst. Sie tätschelte mein Haar ein letztes Mal bevor sie mit strahlendem Gesicht aufstand. „Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte sie und ihr rundes Gesicht glühte. __Ich zuckte mit den Achseln und sah runter in meinen Schoß, wo meine Puppe saß. Sie war das einzige Teil, was ich von meiner Mutter hatte. Noch eine Person, die mich nicht wollte. Als sie mich fanden, hatten sie mich ins Krankenhaus gebracht, weil ich krank war und etwas hatte, was bedeutete, dass ich nicht richtig aß. __Ich fasste ins Haar meiner Puppe und fragte mich, wann dies alles enden würde und sie mich endlich aufgeben würden.__„Oh, komm schon, Bella, dies ist ein großer Tag für dich?" sie klang so heiter und hoffnungsvoll, dass ich mich dazu zwang, zu lächeln. „Mir geht's gut." Sagte ich ruhig. Sie schien zufrieden mit dieser Antwort zu sein und zog sanft an meinem Arm, damit ich aufstand.__„Warum trägst du nicht das hübsche Kleid, das du letzte Woche bekommen hast?" Ich blieb ruhig, da ich nicht undankbar sein wollte indem ich sagte, dass ich Kleider hasste. Sie machte eine kurze Pause und seufzte.__„Bella, ich weiß, dass es für dich hier schwer gewesen ist, aber dies ist eine Chance, heraus zu kommen und ein besseres Leben zu haben. Also versuch es bitte, wenn nicht für mich, dann für dich." Ich nickte langsam und stand aus meiner Position auf meinem schmalen Bett in der Ecke des Raumes auf. __Der Rest der Mädchen, die in diesem Raum schliefen, war draußen und genoss das Wetter. Ich mochte die Hitze nicht, sie machte mich verschwitzt. Ich nahm das Kleid, das in Miss Tanjas Händen war und zog mir mein Nachthemd aus. Ich zog mir das Kleid über und Miss Tanja schloss all die ganzen kleinen Knöpfe am Rücken.__„Das hätten wir." Sagte sie. „Jetzt siehst du aus wie eine dieser Prinzessinnen, über die du immer liest." Sie sagte dies so ernst, dass ich nicht anders konnte als sie anzulächeln.__„Wirklich?" fragte ich und drehte mich in verschiedene Richtungen, versuchte, mich von allen Seiten zu betrachten.__„Ich würde das nicht sagen, wenn ich nicht glauben würde, dass es wahr ist." Sagte sie ruhig.__Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Irina, die Frau, die das Kinderheim leitete, öffnete die Tür.__„Sie sind da." Sagte sie. Miss Irina war dafür bekannt, sehr streng zu sein und war das komplette Gegenteil von Miss Tanja. Während Miss Tanja immer zu lachen und zu lächeln schien, schien Miss Irina immer die Stirn zu runzeln oder finster zu blicken.__Miss Tanja klatschte vor Aufregung in die Hände und hüpfte leicht.__„Los geht's, Liebes, hau sie aus den Socken." Sagte sie, während sie meine Hand nahm und mich aus dem Raum zog. Als die Tür zum Besucherzimmer näher kam, überkam mich das bekannte Gefühl der Angst.__Würden dies normale enttäuschte Blicke und unangenehmes Geplapper werden?__Miss Tanja öffnete die Tür und ich nahm alles in Zeitlupe war. Mein Herz pochte stark in meiner Brust und meine Zähne bissen hart in die Haut meiner Lippe. Miss Irina sagte, dass es eine schlechte Angewohnheit war, mir auf die Lippe zu beißen, aber es half mir, meine Nerven zu behalten.__Wir traten in den Raum und das erste, was ich bemerkte, war das Paar welches dort saß. Ihre Körper waren nahe zusammen, berührten sich fast und ihre Hände umfassten die des anderen.__Sie hatten dieses seltsame Licht in ihren Augen tanzen und als sie mich sahen, tauchte ein Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern auf. Ich versuchte sofort, mich hinter Miss Tanja zu verstecken, aber sie hielt fest meine Hand und schob mich leicht nach vorne.__„Hallo, sie müssen Mr. und Mrs. Cullen sein." Sie nickten. Der große, blonde Mann lächelte leicht, „Bitte nenn mich Carlisle und dies ist meine Frau Esme." Die Frau mit den bronzefarbenen Haaren, Esme, lächelte und versuchte, mich anzuschauen, da ich mich halb an Miss Tanjas Seite versteckte.__Miss Tanja ging aus dem Weg, nahm mir mein Versteck und stand hinter mir, ihre Hände auf meinen Schultern.__„Dies ist Isabella, wie sie sehen können, ist sie etwas schüchtern." Kicherte sie, als ob sie einen lustigen Witz erzählen würde und drängte mich vorwärts. „Sag hallo, Bella." Befahl sie sanft. __Ich sah hinab auf meine Füße und murmelte: „Hallo." __Ich sah eine Hand in mein Sichtfeld kommen und sah überrascht auf. „Hallo Bella, ich bin Esme." Meine Hand zitterte leicht, als ich ihre Hand schüttelte und sie lächelte noch breiter und teilte einen Blick mit ihrem Mann, der nur als Aufregung und Liebe beschrieben werden konnte.__Sie schienen so aufeinander abgestimmt zu sein, dass ich nicht anders konnte, als mir zu wünschen, dass sie mich adoptieren und mit zu sich nach Hause nehmen würden.__Die nächsten paar Wochen gingen mit wenigen weiteren Besuchen der Cullens vorbei. Miss Tanja sagte, dass sie sehr daran interessiert seien, mich zu adoptieren und sie versuchten, die Papierarbeit zu ordnen. Ich war nie dabei und wusste nie, was sie tun, denn wenn sie die Vereinbarungen klärten, die mir die Möglichkeit geben sollten bei ihnen zu leben, doch ich erinnere mich an den Tag, an dem Esme mich gefragt hatte, ob ich ein Teil ihrer Familie werden wollte. __Es war der Tag, der mein Leben für immer verändert hatte. Ein unbekanntes Gefühl baute sich in mir auf. Hier war ein Paar, das mich tatsächlich so sehr wollte, dass sie wirklich den ganzen Ärger mit dem Papierkram durchmachten und was auch immer sie tun mussten, um mich zu bekommen. Ich hatte Ja gesagt.__Der Tag, an dem ich das Kinderheim verließ, war einer der besten Tage meines Lebens. Meine Hand lag auf der einen Seite in Esmes und auf der anderen in Carlisles. Es war heiß, aber dieses Mal machte es mir nichts aus. Ich war endlich wieder ein Teil einer Familie._

Wir standen zusammen, unsere Hände umklammerten sich, als der Regen fiel, den großen, schwarzen Regenschirm traf. Wir waren still, als wir auf den kalten, grauen Grabstein starrten. Meine Zähne waren fest in meiner Lippe eingebettet, als ich versuchte, meine Emotionen zu beherrschen. Drei Jahre. So lange war es her, seid ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Seid sie das letzte Mal gelebt hatten.

Die Wörter, die in den Stein geschnitzt waren, wurden ihnen nicht gerecht. _Liebevolle Eltern und Partner. _

Das war so eine Untertreibung. Sie waren nicht nur gute Eltern für Edward und mich. Durch sie hatte ich mich Willkommen gefühlt und es hatte ihnen nichts ausgemacht, wenn ich etwas vermasselt hatte. Durch sie fühlte ich mich gewollt und geliebt. Sie waren Teile einer Gemeinschaft, hatten immer gegeben und nie genommen.

Jedes Jahr sah ich ihr Grab übersäht mit Blumen und Zetteln, mit denen die Leute ihnen Respekt zeigten. Wenn es sie nicht gegeben hätte, wäre ich immer noch im Kinderheim oder mit irgendeiner Familie in Florida. Sie hatten mich gerettet und beschützt. Ich drückte Edwards Hand, aber sein Blick blieb auf ihr Grab gerichtet.

Wir kamen immer zusammen um ihr Grab zu besuchen und ich wusste, es war schwer für ihn. Er stand immer nur da und starrte ihr Grab an, hatte eine halbe Stund lang eine Konversation, bevor wir gingen und er sich für den Rest des Tages in seinem Arbeitszimmer einschloss. Edward mochte es, seine Emotionen für sich zu behalten, wollte nicht, dass andere ihn ans Kreuz nagelten.

Ich zitterte, als der kalte Wind um uns herum brauste und rückte näher zu ihm. Ich vergrub meinen Kopf an seiner Seite und ignorierte den feuchten Stoff seines Mantels. Eine Träne lief an meinem Gesicht hinab und der Schmerz, den ich versucht hatte zu vernichten, explodierte und ich begann zu schluchzen.

Er ließ meine Hand los und ich fühlte mich körperlich verbrannt davon, den Kontakt zu verlieren. Er schlang seine Arme um mich und zog mich an seine Brust. Er lehnte sein Kinn auf meinen Kopf und hielt mich eng.

„Sie wären so stolz auf dich gewesen, Bella." Wisperte er und ich drückte meine zu Fäusten geballten Hände in seinen Mantel und vergrub meinen Kopf weiter in seiner Brust. Ich schloss meine Augen und dachte zurück an das Wochenende vor dem Unfall.

Wir waren alle so glücklich gewesen. Carlisle hatte in seinem Lieblingssessel gesessen und mir mit meinen Mathehausaufgaben geholfen. Seine ruhige, ernste, geduldige Stimme hatte mir immer geholfen zu verstehen, sogar die kompliziertesten Sachen. Esme war hereingekommen und lehnte gegen den Türrahmen, trug immer noch ihre Schürze und die Ofenhandschuhe. Sie sagte uns, es sei Zeit zu essen und obwohl wir normalerweise im riesigen Esszimmer aßen, hatten wir in dieser Nacht um Carlisles Sessel gesessen.

Wir hatten über unseren Tag geredet. Ich kann mich immer noch an den Glanz in Carlisles Augen erinnern, als er davon erzählte, wie gut sich Edward im Krankenhaus machte. Carlisle war so stolz darauf, dass Edward in seine Fußstapfen trat und Arzt wurde und obwohl er – wegen seinem Schlaganfall – selber kein Arzt mehr sein konnte, trug er immer noch seine Jahre an Medizin zur Gesellschaft bei.

Es passierte nicht oft, dass du Carlisle nicht unten beim lokalen Gemeindezentrum fandest, wo er Unterricht für HLW (1) hielt oder bei Verhaltenskursen für werdende Mütter half. Man konnte kaum erkennen, dass er je einen Schlaganfall gehabt hatte; nur seine leicht zitternden Hände und das Alter, das ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben war, verrieten ihn.

Was ich am meisten liebte, war, dass wenn wir zusammen waren, keine unserer Probleme etwas ausmachten. Nicht die Tatsache, dass Esme keine Kinder mehr bekommen konnte oder die Tatsache, dass ich Probleme damit hatte, verlassen zu werden. Es waren diese Zeiten, die zeigten, dass wir eine richtige Familie waren. Wir machten uns nichts aus unseren Fehlern oder Unvollkommenheiten. Wir waren, wer wir waren und als eine Familie akzeptierten wir einander.

Ich erinnere mich, dass jedes Mal, wenn Edward herkam, Esme ihn fragte, wann er ein nettes Mädchen fand, um sich mit ihr niederzulassen und ihr Enkelkinder zu schenken. Er hatte sie immer verlegen angesehen und gesagt, dass er zu jung sei, um sich schon jetzt niederzulassen und dass sie ihre Enkelkinder in ein paar Jahren bekommen würde.

Es ist seltsam, wie wir uns unser Leben ausmalen. Wir versuchen so sehr, unsere Wege zu leiten, auch wenn wir kaum Kontrolle darüber haben, in welche Richtung uns der Wind weht. Wir können nur träumen und hoffen, dass es der Weg ist, den wir nehmen wollten.

Am Ende des Tages ist das einzige, was wir tatsächlich wollen, geliebt zu werden, als derjenige akzeptiert zu werden, der wir sind, und gewollt zu werden.

Ich zog mich von Edward zurück und nahm sein Gesicht zwischen meine Hände. „Nicht nur ich bin es, auf die sie Stolz sind, Edward. Ich weiß, dass wenn sie uns sehen könnten, sie Stolz auf uns beide wären, nicht nur auf mich." Er senkte seine Augen, als ich sah, dass sich Tränen in ihnen bildeten.

„Es ist okay zu weinen." Murmelte ich und presste meine kalte, nasse Wange an seine. Ich schloss meine Augen und fasste ihn stärker um die Taille. „Es ist okay, sie zu vermissen." Als die Worte meine Lippen verließen, fühle ich mich plötzlich erschöpft. Ich hatte so viele Gefühle hinter meiner Brust verschlossen und versucht, die Kraft aus ihnen hinauszuziehen. Es war ein Kampf, sie versteckt zu halten.

Ich wollte Edward so sehr sagen, wie ich fühlte. Ich wolle ihn sagen, dass ich ihn liebte und dass ich ihn nie verlassen würde, aber wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte ich Angst. Angst vor Zurückweisung, Angst, dass er dachte, ich sei verrückt, dies auch nur zu denken.

Edward schluckte und sein Körper schüttelte sich leicht, als ich Tränen an seinem Gesicht runter laufen und meine Wange treffen fühlte. „Ich vermisse sie so sehr." Flüsterte er gebrochen. Tränen hatten wieder begonnen, meine Wange hinab zu laufen und ich nickte.

„Sie waren die einzigen Eltern, die ich kannte." Murmelte ich traurig. Er zog mich zurück und wir starrten uns gegenseitig in die Augen. „Wir haben einander, Bella. Wir sind nicht alleine." Flüsterte er. Ich nickte und er küsste meine Stirn, brachte mich zum erzittern.

„Komm, lass uns dich aus diesem kalten Wetter bringen".

In dem Moment fühlte ich, dass sich die Dinge zwischen uns verschoben hatten. Die Linien, die uns getrennt hatten, die mich indirekt zurückgehalten hatten, waren langsam verschwunden und ich wusste, dass wir bald an der Stelle sein würden, die ich wollte. Ich hoffte nur, dass er es auch wollte.

OoO

(1): HLW = Herz-Lungen-Wiederbelebung

So, das war es mal wieder, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Ich würde mich wie immer sehr über eine Rückmeldung freuen, egal ob positiv oder negativ. Schreibt mir einfach eure Meinung!  
LG


	5. Spielplan

hey Leute, wie versprochen, ist hier schon das nächste Kap!

Viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 5**

**Spielplan**

„Bella." Ich stöhnte und drehte mich von der Stimme weg, die mich in meinen Traum störte.

„Bella." Die Stimme redete wieder, als ich kalte Luft auf meiner Haut fühlte. Ich wimmerte und griff blind nach der Decke, die langsam an meinem Körper herabgezogen wurde. Meine Hände griffen ins Leere und ich öffnete ein Auge um zu sehen, wo sie hin war.

Sie war am anderen Ende des Bettes gestapelt und ein sehr T-Shirt loser Edward grinste auf mich herab.

Ich stöhnte und zog mir ein Kissen über das Gesicht. „Ich will noch nicht aufstehen." Murmelte ich und kugelte mich wieder ein. Er kicherte und zog das Kissen aus meinem Griff. Ich fühlte das Bett sich bewegen als er aufstand und spähte zu ihm hoch.

Ich schluckte schwer bei dem was ich sah. Irgendwann in der Nacht war seine Schlafhose heruntergerutscht und enthüllte jetzt das 'v' seiner Hüften. Das dunkle Haar seiner glücklichen Spur verschwand darunter und ich fragte mich kurz, wie groß er war… du weist schon, dort unten.

Ich riss meine Augen schnell weg und ließ sie seine Brust hoch wandern; obwohl dort Muskeln waren, war sie immer noch dünn. Er hatte seine Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt und ich zwang meine Augen, auf seine zu treffen. Es schien, als ob die Zeit für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde still zu stehen schien bevor er weg sah.

„Du musst jetzt aufstehen, wenn du zur Schule gefahren werden willst."

Ich seufzte, als ich mich zurück auf das Bett fallen ließ.

„Schule nervt." Murmelte ich und Edward kicherte wieder. „Steh auf. Wenn du nicht auf bist wenn ich aus der Dusche komme, wirst du zu Fuß zur Schule gehen müssen." Ich stöhnte und setzte mich mit finsterem Blick auf.

„Glücklich." Fragte ich gereizt und er schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf. Er drehte sich weg und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar, als er ins Bad ging.

Ich wünschte, ich könnte mit meinen Händen durch sein Haar fahren.

Ich seufzte und zwang mich aus dem Bett bevor ich den Flur entlang zu meinem Zimmer lief. Ich ging direkt in mein Bad und verzog das Gesicht, als ich mich im Spiegel erblickte. Mein Haar stand in alle Richtungen ab und ich sah aus, als wäre ich noch im Halbschlaf.

„Wirklich hübsch Bella." Murmelte ich, bevor ich die Dusche anmachte. Ich zog mir mein Top über den Kopf und meine Nippel wurden durch die Temperaturänderung hart und ich zog meine Pyjamahose und meinen Slip herunter auf den Boden.

Ich gähnte und streckte meine Arme über den Kopf während ich darauf wartete, dass das Wasser warm wurde. Ich griff nach meiner Zahnbürste und nachdem ich etwas Zahnpaste darauf getan hatte, putzte ich mir energisch die Zähne. Wenn es etwas gab, was ich mehr hasste als zur Therapie zu gehen, war es, eine Person oder einen Bohrer in die Nähe meiner Zähne kommen zu lassen. Ich war sehr beschützerisch mit meinen Zähnen und ging sicher, dass ich sie zweimal am Tag putzte und Zahnseide benutzte.

Ich spuckte ins Waschbecken aus und legte meine Zahnbürste zurück an ihren Platz, als der Dunst begann, den Raum zu füllen. Ich öffnete die Duschtür und stellte mich unter die heißen Wasserstrahlen. Es war seltsam daran zu denken, dass nebenan Edward auch nackt unter der Dusche stand und Wasser an ihm herab lief, an seinem… Ich schüttelte schnell den Kopf um die Bilder darin zu vertreiben und entschied, dass ich nicht die Zeit hatte, bei solchen Gedanken zu verweilen und schäumte mich schnell mit meinem Erdbeershampoo ein und beobachtete, wie der Schaum im Abfluss verschwand.

Ich hüpfte aus der Dusche und griff nach einem Handtuch und wickelte es um mich herum. Ich war jetzt viel wacher und pfiff glücklich, als ich mir die Knoten aus dem Haar bürstete. Ich hatte nicht genug Zeit um damit irgendetwas Fantasievolles zu machen, also machte ich mir nur den normalen Pferdeschwanz.

Ich war auf dem Weg in mein Schlafzimmer, als es passierte. Meine Ungeschicklichkeit traf mich und ich stieß ein Quietschen aus als ich mit meinen Armen durch die Luft ruderte, bevor ich auf den Rücken fiel. „Scheiße!" zischte ich, als ich mir den Schenkel rieb, der irgendwie auf meinem Weg nach unten die Tür getroffen hatte. Ich rieb darüber, wissend, dass es einen blauen Fleck hinterlassen würde und war beleidigt.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und ich zog mir instinktiv das Handtuch höher unter meine Arme. „Bella, geht es dir gut?"

„Ähm, ja, ich bin nur gestolpert." Rief ich. Es war still auf der anderen Seite der Tür und ich dachte, dass er gegangen war, bis er wieder sprach. „Willst du, dass ich mir das anschaue?"

„Ähm, nein. Ich glaube, es…"

„Bist du anständig?" Fragte er meinen Versuch unterbrechend, ihn nicht hereinkommen zu lassen. Ich sah an mir herunter und war versucht zu fragen, was anständig beinhaltete. Ich war bedeckt, wenn der das meinte. „Ich denke schon."

Der Türgriff bewegte sich und ich verfluchte mich dafür, die Tür nicht verschlossen zu haben. Die Tür öffnete sich und er trat ein und ich schwöre, dass Gott zu mir gekommen ist, weil er dort nur in einem Handtuch stand. Denn die ganze Situation war schon komisch und ich wäre am liebsten in Flammen aufgegangen, doch dann hätte der Kerl da oben niemanden mehr gehabt, den er blamieren könnte.  
Ich schluckte knapp, als er seine Knie an meine Seite bewegte.

„Welcher Schenkel ist es?" fragte er und ich zeigte auf meinen linken Schenkel und musste ein Keuchen unterdrücken, als seine langen, dünnen Finger an meiner Haut nach oben fuhren und die Haut massierten, nur Zentimeter entfernt von dort, wo mein Handtuch war. Hatte ich die Tatsache erwähnt, dass ich darunter nackt war? Kleine Stromstöße fuhren durch meinen Schenkel, wo auch immer er mich berührte und meine Augen weiteten sich.

Mein Mund hing offen als ich versuchte, meine jetzt tobenden Hormone zu kontrollieren. Sein Haar war mir so nah und ich wollte nur mit meinen Fingern hindurch fahren und es zurückziehen, sodass ich meine Lippen auf seine drücken konnte.

Er sah durch seine Wimpern hindurch – welche übrigens verfickt schön waren – zu mir herauf und meine Augen wurden sofort von seinem Schmollmund angezogen. Gott sei Dank wurde mein Ausdruck zu einem träumerischen, schmalzigen, als er zu mir herauf sah und mich leicht anlächelte.

„Wenn du die Haut dort massierst, wo der Bluterguss sein wird, reduziert es die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dort einer entstehen wird." Ich nickte dumpf, außerstande zu sprechen, selbst wenn ich es gewollt hätte. Ich war nur sehr glücklich darüber, dass ich nicht sabberte. Er stand auf und bewegte sich weg, eine Hand hielt sein Handtuch fest zusammen und ich hatte eine kurze Fantasie darüber, wie es auf den Boden fiel und ich ihn in all seiner männlichen Herrlichkeit betrachten konnte.

Ich war praktisch am keuchen, als ich ihn sich umdrehen und gehen sah. Sobald er gegangen war setzte ich mich auf und schüttelte meinen Kopf um den Schleier zu beseitigen, der sich über mich gelegt hatte.

Okay, kann mir dies jemand erklären?

Ich meine, was zum Teufel!

Kannst du mir von einer Person erzählen, nur von einer, die schon jemals etwas so Verwirrendes durchgemacht hatte.

Man!

Ich stieß frustriert den Atem aus und zog mein Handtuch hoch als ich nach der Kommode griff und mich hoch zog. Mein Verstand war noch nicht ganz zurück als ich zurück in mein Zimmer ging und mich anzog. Ich konnte ehrlich nicht sagen, was ich trug.

Ich schaffte es kaum, ein süßes Törtchen zu greifen, bevor ich mit Edward ins Auto hüpfte, um es unterwegs zum Frühstück zu essen. Etwas, das Edward kommentierte. Er faselte nur etwas von Kalorien und zu hohem Cholesterin. Ich sah in lediglich an und nahm einen großen Bissen um ihn zu ärgern.

Als wir an der Schule ankamen, wartete Alice praktisch am Bordstein rumhüpfend auf mich. Ich hatte circa 10 Minuten bis zum ersten Klingeln und sobald ich aus dem Auto stolperte, griff sie nach meinem Arm und riss mich Richtung Bibliothek, Edward ein schnelles Hallo zurufend, bevor er vom Bordstein zurücktrat. Ich stöhnte vor Widerwillen, ich bezweifelte, dass ich ohne meine normale Dosis Kaffee mit Alice zurechtkommen würde.

„Wir brauchen einen Spielplan." Sagte Alice aufgeregt. Ihre Augen leuchteten hell vor Aufregung. Sie schwang ein schwarzes Notizbuch in mein Gesicht und ich nahm es schnell weg, bevor ich den Mund voller Papier haben würde. „Einen Spielplan?" fragte ich müde, als wir auf die Wärme im hinteren Bereich der Bibliothek zusteuerten.

„Ja, ich habe kürzlich viel nachgedacht und es ist, als ob wir auf nichts warten. Herumzusitzen und festzustecken ist mir nicht mehr genug. Ich muss ihnen an die Eier gehen."

Bei ihrer Metapher hob ich eine Augenbraue. Während ich ihr zustimmte, war ich nicht ganz sicher, was sie deswegen tun könnte. „Okay." Sagte ich langsam. „Was ist das für ein Plan, den du dir ausgedacht hast?" Sie strahlte mich an. „Ich dachte, du würdest nie fragen!" Sie deutete mir an, mich an einen der Tische in der Bibliothek zu setzten, bevor sie ihr Notizbuch öffnete.

„Ich denke, dass wir zu viel Zeit damit verbringen, nachzudenken und nicht genug unternehmen. Wie sagt man, Taten sagen mehr als Worte." Ich versteckte mein Grinsen, als sie in den Militär Modus wechselte. „Wir müssen offen sein für das, was wir wollen. Sie denken von uns noch als Kinder und wir müssen ihnen beweisen, dass wir wissen was wir wollen und keine Angst haben, es uns zu nehmen." Ihre Augen flatterten und ich wusste, das ganze Jasper datet Maria Ding setzte ihr mehr zu, als sie sich eingestehen wollte.

Sie warf mir das Notizbuch zu, „Hier, lies es." Ich zog meine Augenbraue hoch und öffnete zögerlich die erste Seite. „Alice' Regeln um den Mann deiner Träume zu bekommen…"

Ich sah hoch zu Alice und sie warf mir ein ermunterndes Lächeln zu. Ich stieß den Atem aus und las weiter.

„Regel Eins: Bekomme seine Aufmerksamkeit. Mach ihn Neugierig über dich und fasziniere ihn dann.

Regel Zwei: Sei schüchtern, flirte, aber um Gottes Willen sei nicht zu offensichtlich (*sieh unten auf der Seite nach um zu sehen, was unter zu offensichtlich fällt). Sich wie eine Schlampe zu benehmen gibt dem Mann eine gewisse Meinung über dich und es ist weniger wahrscheinlich, dass es eine lang andauernde Beziehung wird.

Regel Drei: Jetzt, wo du seine Aufmerksamkeit hast und wenn er auf eine positive Weise antwortet, gehe sicher, dass du, du selbst bist. Sei ehrlich und auch wenn du denkst, dass er das vielleicht nicht mag, ist es ein Teil von dir und er wird das akzeptieren müssen. Kommunikation ist w1ichtig und ist das, worauf eine Beziehung basiert.

Regel Vier. In bestimmten Situationen, wo der Mann in einer Position ist, die ihn glauben lässt, dass eine Beziehung zwischen euch beiden unmöglich ist und er dich vielleicht wegschieben wird. Verzage nicht. Es ist nicht, weil er dich nicht mag – tatsächlich beweist es, dass er es tut – wenn er versucht, dich wegzustoßen. Er glaubt, dass er das Richtige macht und dass du die Dinge aus seiner Sicht sehen wirst, was an sich eine lächerliche Idee ist. Dies ist die Zeit, in der du die Eier des Paares sein musst.

Er ist dein Mann und du wirst nicht nachgeben, bis er sieht, dass ihr beide zusammen perfekt seid und alles überstehen könnt. Kämpfe um ihn, er ist es wert! Beweise ihm, dass du dich auf einer Langstrecke befindest und dass die kleinen Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen, denen ihr begegnen werdet, dich nicht wegstoßen werden.

Wenn du dich jetzt noch nicht in einer glücklichen, festen Beziehung befindest, gehe zurück zu Regel Drei, du hast meine Regeln offensichtlich nicht ernst genommen.

Keine Beziehung sollte begrenzt sein durch das, was die Gesellschaft als falsch und richtig empfindet – Mogeln ist auf diese Regeln nicht anwendbar, es ist keine Beziehung, wenn drei Personen daran teilhaben. Es sollte keinen Zeitrahmen geben, der vorschreibt, wie schnell oder langsam du es angehen sollst, gehe nur sicher, dass du über jeden Schritt, den du machst, viel nachdenkst. Sich darein zu stürzen kann es ruinieren.

*Zu offensichtlich/schlampig: Berührungen: Solche wie Arme und Beine zu streicheln. Seine Schenkel zu greifen ist ein no go. Mit deinen Händen durch sein Haar zu fahren, so wenig wie möglich anzuziehen um Regel Nummer eins zu schaffen ist ebenso nicht anwendbar. Mit den Wimpern zu schlagen und versuchen, deine Vorzüge zu nutzen, ist ein Vorteil. Ja, Männer mögen ein schönes Paar Brüste und einen straffen Arsch, aber sie ihnen zu beweisen würde schlampig wirken. Männer denken, dass wenn du schlampig bist, du leichte Beute bist.

Ich sah leicht verwirrt zu Alice auf. „Ähm… das ist großartig, aber was soll ich mit der Information, die du mir gerade gegeben hast, tun?"

„Alice verdrehte die Augen, „Komm schon Bella, du integrierst es in dein Leben. Es wird leicht sein." Ich sah sie ungläubig an, als meine Gedanken zu dem Vorfall von heute morgen zurückwanderten. „Reden wir hier über die gleiche Person, Alice? Ich bin nicht wie du; ich kann mich nicht da draußen einfach hinstellen. Eine Zurückweisung würde mich vernichten. Ich habe schon wenig genug an Selbstachtung. So etwas würde mich für den Rest meines Lebens in die Klapsmühle bringen!"

Alice schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. „Wir haben wirklich zu viel Zeit zusammen verbracht. Du solltest der Optimist sein und ich bin die Drama Queen." Ich zuckte mit den Achseln, „Ich bezweifle, dass ich der Optimist war. Ich bin mehr Realist und wir sprechen gerade über den Rest meines Lebens. Wenn ich dies vermassele, werde ich als Dame mit hundert Katzen enden, und du weist, ich hasse Katzen."

„Drama Queen." Sagte Alice mit Singsang Stimme. Ich streckte ihr verdrießlich die Zunge raus. „Nicht jeder hat eine Persönlichkeit wie deine." Sie rollte ihre Augen. „Hör auf, dich wie ein weinerliches Miststück zu benehmen Bella. Du hast eine innere Füchsin irgendwo dort drin versteckt. Du musst sie nur finden und dich auf sie konzentrieren."

Jetzt war ich an der Reihe, die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Was ist mit Leuten und Klängen als wären sie zurück in den Sechzigern? Möchtest du ein paar Heilkräuter?" schlug Alice mich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Konzentrier dich, Bella!" Ich hielt meine Hände zur Verteidigung hoch. „Gut, gut." Ich lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf den Notizblock und las ihre Regeln noch einmal.

„Was ist mit dir?" fragte ich. Sie runzelte die Stirn, „Was ist mit mir?" Ich verdrehte die Augen und zeigte auf eine spezielle Zeile in den Regeln. Alice lehnte sich herüber um zu sehen, worauf ich zeigte.

„Sie verzog das Gesicht als die die ganze `Mogeln ist nicht anwendbar` Zeile las. Sie winkte sie leicht weg und schien unbeeindruckt.

„Ich muss einfach einen Weg finden, sie zu umgehen." Sagte sie spontan. Ich sah sie an und sie blickte gelassen zurück. Wir saßen und starrten uns an, kommunizierten still, gut zwei Minuten lang bevor Alice ihre Augen verdrehte.

„Komm schon Bella! Er wird Mein sein. Ich werde ihnen beiden einen Gefallen tun. Ich werde nicht warten, bis sie sich von selbst trennen; du weist, wie diese Dinge sind. Wenn ich zu lange warte, werden sie verheiratet enden oder so etwas und das wollen wir beide nicht."

Ich behielt meinen missbilligenden Blick bei, „Ich kann das immer noch nicht gutheißen. Zwing mich nicht dazu." Sie schmollte, „Aber du bist mein Helfermann…Frau, wie auch immer." Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, du bist mit dem kleinen Projekt alleine. Ich will nichts mit dem Leid oder der Traurigkeit von jemandem zu tun haben." Ich benutzte meine entschiedene Stimme um ihr zu zeigen, dass es mir ernst war. Sie war beleidigt, ließ es aber sein, wie ich es gehofft hatte.

Die Glocke klingelte zur ersten Stunde und wir standen auf und sammelten unsere ganzen Sachen ein. „Wir sehen uns in Geschichte." Rief ich über meine Schulter, als ich zum Englischunterricht ging. Sie winkte zur Bestätigung und eilte zu ihrem Matheunterricht mit extra Schwung in ihren Schritten.

Dies würde interessant werden.

OoO

So, das war es mal wieder. Wie immer würde ich mich sehr über jede Rückmeldung freuen.

Bis zum nächsten Kap!


	6. Ein Mädchen darf träumen

hey ihr Lieben, heute gibts endlich das nächste Kapitel von Parental Guardian. Sorry, dass es länger gedauert hat, aber ich konnte as neue Kap iwie nicht hochladen und musste mich erst mit dem Support in Verbindung setzten. Jetzt aber:

Viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 6**

**Ein Mädchen darf träumen**

Mein Knie baumelte vor und zurück, während meine Nerven verrückt spielten. Ich hasste es, hier in diesem öden Büro zu sein, aber es war ein Teil der Vereinbarung, die mich bei Edward bleiben lies, dass ich jede Woche zur Therapie gehen musste.

Ich blickte finster, als Dr. Kate Denali die Bürotür öffnete und herein trat. Ich hatte gute fünf Minuten gewartet und wurde nervös. Ich war überrascht, dass ich mich nicht durch meine Lippe hindurch gebissen hatte, so, wie ich wütend auf ihr herum kaute.

Alice hatte mich hier vor zehn Minuten herausgelassen, da mein Truck kaputt gegangen war…mal wieder. Edward hatte versucht, mich dazu zu bekommen, ein neues Auto zu kaufen, indem er sagte, dass `das Biest` unzuverlässig sei. Ich habe ihm erzählt, dass an dem Tag, an dem es den Geist aufgibt, ich ihn eine unglaublich große Summe für ein neues Auto ausgeben lasse. Er verstand nicht, dass es nicht nur ein alter Truck war; der familiäre Geruch nach Tabak und Minze fühlen sich für mich jetzt wie zu Hause an.

„Hallo Bella, wie geht es dir heute?" fragte sie sanft, als ob ich verfickte fünf Jahre alt wäre. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich keinen guten Tag. Ich hatte letzte Nacht kaum geschlafen, da ich einen weiteren dieser dummen Albträume hatte und ich bei Alice übernachtet hatte, da ihre Eltern wer weiß wo hin gegangen waren und sie alleine gelassen hatten.

Ich glaubte nicht, dass es so gut für sie war, so viel alleine zu sein, also hatte ich mich entschieden, die Nacht über bei ihr zu bleiben. Ich hatte nur drei Stunden geschlafen und dies endete damit, dass ich Nachsitzen musste, da ich im Unterricht geschlafen hatte. Ich weiß nicht, wie er das bemerkt hatte; meine Haare waren im Weg.

Ich murrte, wollte ihr den Kopf nicht abreißen; ihr Lächeln stockte nicht, als sie zu ihrem vornehmen Stuhl ging, der gegenüber von meinem war. Ich fummelte mit meinen Händen, als ich fühlte, wie sie mich anstarrte. Sie wusste, dass ich nicht in der Stimmung war, über meine `Gefühle` zu sprechen. Ich meine; scheiß auf meine Gefühle, ich wollte nur zusammenbrechen… vorzugsweise mit Edward in seinem Bett, nicht, dass ich ihr das erzählen würde.

Ich meine, verdammt, wenn sie oder jemand anderes – außer Alice – heraus finden würde, dass wir manchmal im gleichen Bett schliefen, dann würde die Hölle losbrechen. Vorwürfe wegen Vergewaltigung und Kindesbelästigung würden durch die Münder fliegen und sie würden mich zurück ins Kinderheim schicken, bevor ich sagen konnte, dass es komplett unschuldig war – etwas, dass natürlich mit wehmütiger Anklage gesagt werden würde. Ich erschauerte bei dem Gedanken, an einen dieser Orte zurück zu kehren.

Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr zurück und blätterte durch ihre Akten und Dateien.

„Okay, wie war deine Woche?" ich ließ meinen Blick auf dem Boden und zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Okay, denke ich" murmelte ich.

„Irgendwelche Albträume?" ich zuckte mit den Achseln, da ich nicht wirklich näher auf dieses spezielle Thema eingehen wollte. „Bella, du musst die Frage beantworten." Ich atmete durch die Nase aus und seufzte. „Einen." Sie brummte auf diese lästige Doktorart, die dich fragen lässt, ob es etwas Schlechtes oder etwas Gutes war, was du gerade gesagt hast.

„Wovon handelte er?" fragte sie und ich konnte meinen Ärger wachsen fühlen. Ich wollte wirklich nicht über die Sache diskutieren, die ich ganz nach hinten in meinen Gedanken geschoben hatte. „Das Übliche" sagte ich knapp. Diese Sitzungen waren ziemlich schnell langweilig geworden und ich wollte nur nach Hause.

„Du scheinst gestresst zu sein." Sagte sie mit sympathischer Stimme, als ob sie sich sorgen würde und nicht dafür bezahlt werden würde. Ich schaute sie mit schmalen Augen an; wenn sie meine Gefühle wissen wollte, würde ich sie ihr erzählen.

„Das ist, weil ich nicht hier sein will. Ich will in meinem Bett sein und schlafen und du reizt mich zur Hölle mit diesem Therapie `Ich sorge mich um dich` Bullshit." Ich stieß nach meinem Ausbruch den Atem aus und lehnte mich im Stuhl zurück.

„Sorry" murmelte ich, wissend, dass ich lernen sollte, meinen Ärger in Schach zu halten. Sie strahlte mich an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein, nein, bitte entschuldige dich nicht. Dies ist es, worum es bei der Therapie geht; deine Gefühle auszudrücken." Sie betonte das letzte mit Handbewegungen.

Ich musste ein Augenrollen unterdrücken. Wollte sie, dass ich mich mit überkreuzten Beinen auf den Boden setzte und danach fragte, außereheliches Kind genannt zu werden?

Den Rest der Sitzung verbrachten wir damit, über den Scheiß zu reden, der in meiner Woche passiert war und wie ich darüber fühlte. Ich war so erleichtert, als die Zeit um war, dass ich fast von meinem Stuhl gefallen wäre vor Hast, hier heraus zu kommen.

Sobald ich nach draußen trat, kam Alices Porsche heulend vor mir zum Halt. Hinten war er bis zum Rand mit Tüten gefüllt und ich schwöre, sie trug eine neue Sonnenbrille.

„Spring rein" zwitscherte sie glücklich und sang laut mit dem Radio mit. Ich schlüpfte neben sie rein, glücklich, endlich entspannen zu können. Ich lagerte meine Tasche bei meinen Füßen und zog meine Augenbrauen hoch.

„Hast du gerade das Einkaufszentrum leer gekauft?" fragte ich grinsend. Sie schob ihre Sonnenbrille hoch in ihre Haare und verdrehe die Augen. „Witzig. Ich habe nur das Nötigste gekauft." Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute den Rücksitz noch einmal an.

Man konnte kaum aus dem hinteren Fenster sehen, so hoch waren sie gestapelt. „Richtig. Nur das Nötigste."

Sie winkte mit ihrer Hand ab. „Psssst, genug von mir. Wie war die Therapie?" Ich blickte finster und sie kicherte.

„So gut, was?"

Ich seufzte, „Sie ging mir auf meine letzten Nerven. Du weißt, wie ich werde, ohne genug Schlaf. Ich konnte mich kaum davon abhalten, ihr den Kopf abzureißen." Alice lachte und quietschte, als der nächste Song im Radio gespielt wurde.

„Oh, ich liebe diesen Song." Sie drehte auf volle Lautstärke und begann, mit voller Kraft mitzusingen. Alice war dafür bekannt, eine wirklich schöne Stimme zu haben… wenn sie es wollte, und gerade jetzt tat sie das nicht. Ich musste eine Grimasse verstecken, als sie schief sang. Meine schlechte Laune war bald vergessen, als sie mit ihrem eigenen kleinen Tanz begann, während sie sich durch den Verkehr schlängelte. Einmal wedelte sie mit beiden Händen durch die Luft.

Ich war überrascht, dass sie ihr Auto noch nicht zertrümmert hatte. Ich meine, sie ist fast genauso gefährlich hinterm Steuer wie Edward. Ich hab ihn mit den Knien fahren gesehen, während er seine CD-Sammlung durchging, seine Augen natürlich nicht auf der Straße. Ich musste sogar einmal für ihn lenken, während er versuchte, sein Handy zu finden, das auf der Rückbank lag. Ich war nur erleichtert, dass er groß war und es schaffte, es zu erreichen, ohne seinen Fuß vom Gas zu nehmen.

Als der Song zu ende war, lehnte sie sich wieder entspannt im Sitz zurück und grinste. „Liebst du es nicht, ein lebensfrohes Mädchen zu sein?" sagte sie mit glänzenden Augen, als sie um die Kurve raste und an der Kreuzung gerade so einem Zusammenstoß mit einem Truck entging. Er hupte und sie öffnete das Fenster und zeigte ihm ihren Finger.

Ich zog meine Augenbrauen hoch. Weist du, in Carlisles und Esmes Testament war eine…gesunde Summe an Geld für mich an die Seite gelegt worden, die ich bekomme, wenn ich 18 werde. „Was meinst du?" fragte ich leicht amüsiert.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, „Oh, du weist schon. Es ist schön zu wissen, dass sich um unsere Zukunft gesorgt wird. Kein scheiße bezahlter Job während des Colleges sodass du nicht rausgeschmissen wirst, Shoppingausflüge und teure Mittagessen jeden Samstag, nette Wohnungen anstelle von Studentenwohnheimen." Sie seufzte glücklich und musste leicht kichern.

„Hab Spaß damit. Ich versuche, wenigstens ein Teilstipendium fürs College zu bekommen und ich spare den Rest für wenn ich älter und verantwortungsvoller bin." Sie krauste ihre Nase. „Bah! Du bist manchmal so langweilig, Bella. Hab Spaß! Protze ein bisschen. Hab eine Nacht draußen in der Stadt! Vielleicht einen Spa Tag mit Champagner und Kaviar."

Sie verschwand in ihrem kleinen Alice Land, wo sie ein Audrey Hepburn Möchtegern war. Ich schnipste mit meinen Fingern vor ihrem Gesicht. „Wach auf, Audrey" sagte ich und sie blickte mich spaßeshalber finster an.

„Du weist, es gibt mehr im Leben als materielle Dinge" hob ich hervor. Sie zog ein Gesicht. „Gut, Oma Cullen, ich werde mir selbst einen Grenzpunkt setzen. Es ist wirklich nicht meine Schuld, dass Spaß haben Geld kostet. Mit Madonnas Worten: ´We are living in a material world and I am a material girl`".

Sie streckte ihre Zunge aus und parkte an der Bordsteinkante vor meinem Haus.

„Jetzt lauf schon Küken. Ich bin sicher, du leidest an einem Edward-Rückfall." Ich sah verblüfft aus dem Fenster. Wie zum Teufel war sie so schnell hier hergekommen? Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und stieg aus.

Ich seufzte vor Erleichterung, als ich Edwards Auto in der Einfahrt stehen sah. Da er vor mir zu Hause war, machte er wahrscheinlich entweder Abendessen oder er bestellte es. Ich schulterte meine Tasche und drehte mich zurück zu Alice. „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht zum essen noch mit rein kommen willst?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und winkte geistesabwesend.

„Nein, Dad ist für diese Woche zurück von seiner Fahrt und will `intensiv die Zeit mit mir verbringen`". Ihr sarkastischer Ausdruck erhellte sich, „Aber ich kann nicht klagen, weil ich eine scheiß Ladung an Geschenken bekomme um es wieder gut zu machen, dass ich so beschissene Eltern habe." Ich schüttelte ungläubig meinen Kopf, als ich die Tür zu schlug.

Ich wusste wirklich nicht, wie sie so optimistisch blieb. Wenn ich sie wäre, wäre ich stocksauer, aber sie war rundum glücklich, weil ihre Eltern ihr meistens Gucci kauften um es wieder gut zu machen, dass sie nie da waren. Es war nicht so, dass Mr. und Mrs. Brandon schlechte Eltern waren, das waren sie nicht… wenn sie da waren.

Sie hatten ihr eigenes Fotographieunternehmen und es war Teil ihres Jobs, um die Welt zu reisen, um die beste Aufnahme zu suchen, um sie in ihr Magazin oder auf eine Postkarte für Alice zu packen.

Alice reiste mit ihnen und wurde von zu Hause aus unterrichtet, aber als sie fünfzehn wurde, wehrte sie sich dagegen und zog in das Haus der Familie und wurde von ihrer Mutter behütet, die sich entschied, den Shop in Seattle zu betreuen.

Ich trat zurück und sah, wie die Räder überall Kies hin schleuderten, als sie mit einer unzumutbaren Geschwindigkeit mit ihrem glänzenden, kanariengelben Porsche aus der Einfahrt raste – einem weiteren Geschenk ihrer Eltern. Ich hoffte nur, dass jetzt keine Polizei unterwegs war, sonst würde sie einen weiteren Strafzettel zu ihrer Sammlung hinzufügen können.

Ich ging unverwandt die Einfahrt entlang und fürchtete mich vor den Mathehausaufgaben, die ich heute Abend noch machen musste. Ich drehte den Türknauf und drückte sie auf, erleichtert, endlich zu Hause zu sein. Laute Musik schmetterte durch das Haus, gefüllt mit Bass und vibrierenden Gitarrenriffs, sodass ich ahnen konnte, dass Edward seine schmutzige Seattle-Musik hörte. Ich warf meine Tasche neben die Tür, nachdem ich sie geschlossen hatte und ging in die Küche.

Edward stand Oben Ohne am Herd und kochte. Sein Kopf bewegte sich zur Musik und sein Haar, welches normalerweise durcheinander war, sah aus, als ob es einen Stromschlag abbekommen hätte, also nahm ich an, dass er gerade erst aus der Dusche gekommen ist.

Er hatte meine Anwesenheit noch nicht bemerkt und ich ging weiter in den Raum hinein und setzte mich auf einen der Barhocker. Ich beobachtete, wie seine Rückenmuskeln sich bewegten und sich anspannten, als er sich bewegte und meine Augen bewegten sich zur Tätowierung, die auf seiner rechten Schulter war.

Es war eine weiße Freesie, die in Rot triefte. Er hatte es bekommen, kurz nachdem Esme und Carlisle gestorben waren und darunter war ihr Todesdatum geschrieben.

Ich räusperte mich um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, aber sie Musik übertönte es einfach.

„Edward!" rief ich laut und er sprang in die Luft. Er drehte sich um und grinste, als er mich sah, wodurch die Sommersprossen um seine Nase herum besser zur Geltung kamen. Er hasste seine Sommersprossen, aber ich fand sie süß.

Er nahm die Fernbedienung und drehte sie Musik leiser, bis sie nur noch ein Hintergrundgeräusch war.

„Hey Bells, ich hab dich nicht gehört." Ich grinste ihn an, „Ich bezweifle, dass du einen vier Tonnen LKW gehört hättest, der ins Haus gefahren wäre, so laut, wie du die Musik hattest" neckte ich ihn. Er verdrehte die Augen, „Solche Musik muss laut sein um genug geschätzt zu werden" sagte er einfach. Jetzt war ich an der Reihe, die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Wie auch immer" murmelte ich. Er kicherte und drehte sich wieder zum Kochen um. „Wie war die Schule und die gefürchtete Therapie?" fragte er. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, auch wenn ich wusste, dass er mich nicht sehen konnte. „Gut, ich musste Nachsitzen und die Therapie war genauso schrecklich wie immer."

Er schaute über seine Schulter hinweg zu mir und runzelte die Stirn, „Warum musstest du Nachsitzen?" fragte er mit Besorgnis in der Stimme, obwohl ich sicher war, dass er versuchte, dies zu verstecken. Ich verzog das Gesicht, „Schlafen im Unterricht."

Er sah mich intensiv an und bemerkte wahrscheinlich die Säcke unter meinen Augen. „Schlechte Nacht?" fragte er und ich nickte. „Ja, aber ich hab mein Referat für Englisch fertig und hab Alice ein verdammtes Frühstück gemacht." Er runzelte die Stirn, bemerkte meinen Witz nicht wirklich und drehte sich zurück zum Ofen und beschäftigte sich mit dem Abendessen. Ich lehnte mich nach vorne auf meine Hände und entschied, dass ein Themenwechsel an der Reihe war.

„Also…was machst du?" fragte ich leichthin. Er bewegte sich leicht zur Seite, sodass ich es sehen konnte. „Nudeln mit Hühnerbraten" sagte er fröhlich. Dabei wurde ich hellhörig.

„Schön, brauchst du Hilfe?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, „Es ist nicht mehr viel zu tun übrig und so wie ich dich kenne, wirst du versuchen, die Küche zu beherrschen und wirst mich am Ende hinausschieben und heute ist dies meine Küche." Er schlug seine Hände wie ein Gorilla gegen seine Brust und ich grinste ironisch, an Wege denkend, wie er _mich_ beherrschen könnte.

„Bella?" er wedelte mit seiner Hand vor meinem Gesicht und zwang mich aus dem Graben, der voll war mit Augenbinden und ans Bett gefesselt sein. Ich schaute erwartungsvoll zu ihm auf. „Hmm?" Er kicherte, „Du warst weggetreten. Warum holst du nicht zwei Teller aus dem Schrank, bevor du einschläfst?"

Erleichtert über die Ablenkung sprang ich auf. „Ich dachte, du brauchst meine Hilfe nicht" neckte ich ihn, während ich zum Schrank mit den Tellern ging. Er schnaubte, „Das hat nichts mit kochen zu tun." Ich grinste und streckte mich, um nach den Tellern zu reifen. Ich stand auf Zehenspitzen und streckte konzentriert meine Zunge raus, als meine Finger den oberen Rand des Stapels berührten. Warum mussten wir so viele Teller haben?

Plötzlich fühlte ich ihn hinter mir. „Komm, lass mich dir helfen." Er griff über mich herüber, presste seinen Körper an meinen. Mein Atem stockte, als ich sah, wie seine schlanken, muskulösen Arme sich ausstreckten und zwei Teller vom Stapel nahmen.

Er stellte sie auf den Tresen und berührte listig meinen Arm mit seinen, als er sich leicht zurückzog und Raum zwischen unsere Körper brachte. „Ich hab vergessen, wie kurz du bist" sagte er kichernd. Ich riss mich aus meinem vorübergehenden Schleier der Lust und griff schnell nach den Tellern, hoffend, dass er nicht gesehen hatte, dass meine Wangen von dem kurzen Kontakt errötet waren. Ich drehte mich schnell um und wäre fast gegen seine Brust gekracht.

Dann passierte alles ganz schnell. Während ich abrupt stoppte, um nicht gegen seine harte, zum sabbern würdige Brust zu krachen, schaffte ich es, meinen Halt zu verlieren und rutschte aus. Die Teller flogen aus meiner Hand und mit irgendeinem Spiderman Manöver schaffte er es, mich zu fangen, bevor ich rückwärts fiel und meinen Kopf gegen den Tresen stieß. Unglücklicherweise hatten die Teller nicht so viel Glück und zersprangen auf den Boden.

Meine Hände waren gegen seine warme Brust gedrückt und ich sah ihm erschrocken in die Augen. Sie schienen dunkler als zuvor zu sein und ich wurde sofort in sie hinein gezogen. Die Hände, die an meiner Taille lagen, berührten die nackte Haut meiner Hüfte – eine Nachwirkung des beinahe Hinfallens hatte mein Top hoch rutschen lassen – und es schien, als ob die Zeit stehengeblieben war, als wir in einer so nahen Umarmung blieben.

Mein Mund öffnete sich leicht, als ich keuchte, als ein Funke mich von seinem Körper durchfuhr und seine Augen erhellten sich und er stand abrupt gerade. Er stellte mich gerade hin und ging einen Schritt zurück und brachte Platz zwischen uns.

Meine Haut brannte dort, wo seine Finger mich berührt hatten und ich wimmerte fast, weil der Kontakt fehlte.

„Ich werde den Besen holen." Murmelte er sich weigernd, mich anzuschauen. Ich öffnete meinen Mund um zu argumentieren und vielleicht die Möglichkeit zu nutzen, zu gehen und meinen Slip zu wechseln, aber er war schon aus dem Zimmer geschritten. Ich seufzte und drehte mich zurück zu dem Chaos auf dem Boden. Ich hockte mich hin und begann, die großen Teile aufzusammeln.

Ich dachte an das Gefühl von ihm gegen mich gepresst und fragte mich, ob der Tag jemals kommen würde, an dem er sich absichtlich gegen mich pressen würde und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, mich küssen würde. Ich zuckte mit den Achseln, hey, ein Mädchen darf träumen.

OoO

So, dass war es mal wieder. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Über ein Review würde ich mich wie immer sehr freuen, egal ob positiv oder negativ und der Autorin geht es genauso. Also, hinterlasst uns eure Meinung!

lg eure Franzi


	7. Erwachsen

hey, hier kommt das nächste Kapitel. Viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 7**

**Erwachsen**

„Mike Newton schmeißt heute Abend eine Party" zwitscherte Alice, als wir durch den Schulflur zur Cafeteria gingen. „Hmmm" murmelte ich abgelenkt. Als sie bemerkte, dass sie nichts weiter zur Antwort bekommen würde, als ich bereits gesagt hatte, sprach sie weiter.

„Wir sollten gehen" sagte sie zuversichtlich. Ich stoppte leicht beim gehen und warf Alice einen schnellen Blick zu, bevor ich den Flur weiter entlang ging. Es war nicht so, dass ich nicht zu Mikes Party gehen wollte – wie sehr auch immer ich volle Orte verabscheute – es war die Tatsache, dass Mike dies als Einladung verstehen könnte. Er war hinter einem Date mit mir hergejagt, seid ich Körbchengröße B hatte.

Ich zog ein Gesicht, „Müssen wir?"

„Komm schon, wir gehen gar nicht mehr aus und so sehr ich es auch liebe, herumzusitzen und Sehnsucht zu haben, weil du dich weigerst, mir zu helfen. Ich habe ein Leben, das meine Aufmerksamkeit braucht" jammerte sie. Ich verdrehte die Augen, wissend, dass sie nur Sekunden von einem Wutanfall entfernt war.

„Gut, wie auch immer" murmelte ich, da ich nicht weiter mit ihr diskutieren wollte. Sie warf mir einen seltsamen Blick zu. „Das war es. Kein `aber Alice`, kein schmeicheln, nicht mal ein `Ich hasse Mike`?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich will nicht damit belästigt werden, darüber zu argumentieren, ich habe wichtigere Dinge, über die ich nachdenken kann."

Ihr Ausdruck wurde besorgt. „Mehr Albträume?" fragte sie. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Nein, wir haben einen unangekündigten Test in Mathe geschrieben und ich denke, ich hab versagt." Sie zog eine Grimasse, „Das ist scheiße…deshalb wird Mikes Party dich aufmuntern." Sie grinste mich listig an und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Ich fühlte ein leichtes Lächeln in meinen Mundwinkeln. Alice wusste immer, wie sie meine schlechte Stimmung aufheitern konnte, „Gut, ich werde deine Barbie sein." Sie quietschte und hüpfte klatschend auf und ab. Sie griff in meinen Nacken und zog mich weit genug herunter, um einen großen, nassen Kuss auf meiner Wange zu platzieren.

„Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich. Wir haben noch so viel zu tun. Vielleicht müssen wir die letzte Stunde schwänzen." Ich warf ihr einen Blick zu.

„Alice, ich falle fast durch Mathe durch, ich kann es nicht verantworten, den Unterricht ausfallen zu lassen." Sie schmollte, bevor sie mich verschmitzt anschaute. „Es ist Sport. Du kannst eine gute Entschuldigung nehmen." Ich stöhnte, nicht wissend, was ich mehr hasste. Den Unterricht ausfallen zu lassen oder zu Sport zu gehen.

„Gut, ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann." Sie schien zufrieden und wir betraten die Cafeteria, um etwas zu essen.

Der Rest des Tages verging ziemlich schnell und nachdem ich gesagt hatte, dass es meine `Zeit im Monat` war, wurde ich vom Sportunterricht entschuldigt. Wir gingen rüber zu Alice um ihre Sachen zu holen, bevor wir zu mir gingen. Nachdem eine Stunde lang an mir herumgezerrt, geschnürt und gestochen wurde und ich um ein Haar um mein Leben gekommen wäre, befand Alice mich für ihren Standart für akzeptabel.

Sie durchwühlte meinen Schrank, bis sie eine enge Jeans gefunden hatte, die ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte und ein eisblaues Mieder. Ich zog es wortlos an und besah mich im Spiegel im Bad.

„Es ist ein bisschen zu offen, meinst du nicht?" rief ich zu ihr heraus, als ich versuchte, meine Brüste weiter in das Top zu stopfen. Meine Arme und Schultern waren zu sehen und ich kräuselte meine Nase bei meiner blassen Haut. Alice steckte ihren Kopf ins Bad und verdrehte die Augen.

„Sieh nicht so besorgt aus, du wirst eine Jacke tragen." Ich seufzte und entschied, dass es das Beste sei, es mit Humor zu nehmen. Ich hatte es geschafft, Ballerinas anziehen zu dürfen anstatt High Heels und als wir runter gingen, konnte ich eingestehen, dass wir beide ziemlich gut aussahen.

Edward saß auf einem der Barhocker in der Küche und sah sich einige Zeitungen an, als wir rein kamen. Er sah zu uns und lächelte, „Ihr beiden seht gut aus, das hättet ihr wirklich nicht für mich machen müssen." Alice kicherte und trat zu ihm.

„Es macht dir nichts aus, wenn wir zu einer Party gehen, oder?" Sie sah ihn mit ihrem gefürchteten Schmollmund an und er hob eine Augenbraue, bevor er über ihren Kopf hinweg zu mit sah. „Wenn sie dich gegen deinen Willen dahinschleppt, roll mit deinen Augen" sagte er zu mir und ich konnte nicht anders, als zu grinsen. Edward kannte mich zu gut.

Alice schmollte stärker und ging zurück in seine Sichtlinie. „Bitte…großes Bitte."

„Kommt drauf an, wo es ist und ob ihr eure Hausaufgaben fertig habt" sagte er, zurück auf den Haufen Zeitungen vor ihm sehend. Alice strahlte, wissend, dass sie gewonnen hatte, „Es ist bei den Newtons und wir werden gegen elf zurück sein. Unsere Hausaufgaben haben wir schon gemacht."

Edward zuckte mit den Achseln und lehnte sich am Stuhl zurück, „Hört sich vernünftig an. Geht nur sicher, dass ihr die ganze Zeit eure Handys bei euch habt und nie einen Drink nehmt, den ihr euch nicht selbst eingeschüttet habt" warnte er ernst. Wir nickten beide und Alices Handy klingelte.

„Gebt mir ne Sekunde." Sie düste aus dem Raum und ich lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf Edward zurück. Er grinste mich an, „Ich hab das ernst gemeint, als ich gesagt habe, ihr seht toll aus." Ich errötete bei dem Kompliment. „Du siehst damit so erwachsen aus. Es ist immer noch seltsam für mich zu denken, dass du nächstes Jahr aufs College gehst und mich alten Mann zurück lässt." Etwas Traurigkeit war in seinem Blick zu sehen, bevor er es beiseite tat.

„Ich denke du wirst erleichtert sein, einen alten Mann wie mich los zu werden." Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Du bist noch nicht einmal dreißig, Edward." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warte noch ein Paar Jahre" murmelte er und sah wehmütig aus dem Fenster bevor er seufzte und sich wieder den Zeitungen widmete, die auf dem Tresen lagen. Ich schlich mich zu ihm und setzte mich daneben. Ich stupste leicht an seine Schulter.

„Hey, es ist nicht so, dass ich dich vergessen werde. Ich werde dich die ganze Zeit besuchen." Er lächelte leicht.

„Und ich hab schon gedacht, dich endlich los zu sein" scherzte er. Alice kam hüpfend zurück, „Komm schon Bella, wir sind spät dran" zwitscherte sie und ich glitt vom Hocker. „Tschüss Edward" sagte ich. Er nickte und winkte.

Wir gingen zu Alices Porsche und stiegen ein. Meine Gedanken wanderten sofort zurück zu dem, was Edward gesagt hatte. Ich hatte nicht mal mehr ein Jahr Zeit, um ihn dazu zu bringen, sich in mich zu verlieben und ich war noch nicht näher am Ziel als damals, als es anfing. Wenn ich es weiterhin hinauszögern würde, wäre es zu spät.

Ich würde zum College gehen und er würde weiter leben und sich mit einem Mädchen nieder lassen. Mein Herz zog sich zusammen und ich runzelte die Stirn. Ich würde meine Bemühungen verstärken müssen, wenn ich Erfolg haben will. Ich dachte zurück an die Wochen, seid ich meine kleinen Bemühungen gestartet hatte, um zu sehen, ob es irgendwelche Anzeichen dafür gab, dass er mich auf eher sexuelle Weise mochte.

Ich konnte nichts finden, was am meisten daran lag, dass wir uns durch meine Tollpatschigkeit auf seltsame, verschiedene Arten berührten. Ich würde mir Alices Regeln noch einmal anschauen müssen. Ich seufzte, als Alice in eine Parklücke vor Mikes Haus glitt, welches voller dröhnender Musik war.

Alice klatschte freudig in die Hände und sprang aus dem Auto. „Das wird ein Spaß werden." Ich verdrehte die Augen und folgte ihr und schob all meine Gedanken beiseite. Ich war darauf aus, Spaß zu haben.

Eine Stunde später saß ich auf der hinteren Veranda, stark gelangweilt, mit einem Drink in meiner Hand. Ich weiß nicht, wo Mike den Alkohol herbekam, aber jeder schien zu stolpern und grob zu sein. Es war zu Zeiten wie diesen, wo ich die Tatsache hasste, dass ich so verantwortungsbewusst war Cola zu trinken, was nicht sehr wagemutig war.

Alice war verschwunden, um mit jemandem aus unserem Biologiekurs zu reden und ich hatte versucht mich unterzumischen, aber meine allgemeine Befangenheit half nicht. Ich stand plötzlich auf, da ich auf die Toilette musste und ging zurück ins Haus. Es war sehr heiß dort drinnen und jeder tanzte und rieb sich gegen jemand anderen oder saß auf der Couch und machte rum.

Ich war neidisch auf ihre Fähigkeit, sich gehen lassen zu können und einfach Spaß zu haben, etwas, das für mich unmöglich war. Ich blieb an der Wand und ging um die Leute herum, als ich auf den Flur zusteuerte. Ich schlüpfte aus der Menge und ging auf das Bad zu.

„Bella!" Ich hielt ein Stöhnen zurück. Ich hatte es geschafft, unsichtbar genug zu sein, sodass Mike mich noch nicht bemerkt hatte und hatte gehofft, dass er bis jetzt betrunken und ohnmächtig sein würde oder wenigstens ein zufälliges Häschen abgeschleppt haben würde, mit einem Top, dass sie als lang genug erachten würde, um zu sagen, es wäre angezogen.

Ich ging weiter und gab vor, dass ich ihn nicht gehört habe, aber ich fühlte seine Hand auf meiner Schulter und drehte mich um. „Hey Mike" sagte ich schwach. Er lächelte mich breit an. „Wie geht es dir?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, „Gut."

Er nickte energisch, wie eine dieser Wackelkopffiguren. Er legte je eine Hand auf jede Seite von mir und schob mich gegen die Wand. Meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich realisierte, in was für einer schlechten Position ich mich befand.

„Nun…Ich habe nachgedacht. Würdest du diesen Freitag vielleicht ausgehen wollen?" fragte er mit, wie ich glaube, seiner Meinung nach sanfter Stimme. Ich seufzte und versuchte einen Weg zu finden, um dies auf nette Weise zu sagen.

„Mike, es ist nett von dir, zu fragen, aber ich bin nicht daran interessiert, dich zu daten. Können wir nicht einfach nur Freunde sein?" Ich hatte erwartet, dass er ein Gesicht ziehen würde und gehen würde, aber er sah nur entschlossen aus. Er drückte mich flach an die Wand, wodurch ich mir den Kopf an ihr stieß und versuchte, seine Lippen auf meine zu drücken.

Ich platzierte meine Hände auf seinen Schultern und versuchte, ich zurück zu schieben. Auf keinen Fall würde ich seinen Mund in die Nähe von meinem kommen lassen. „Mike! Lass mich los!" knurrte ich. Er ignorierte mich vollständig, „Komm schon Bella, hör auf, so ein Luder zu sein" murmelte er, sein trockener, heißer Atem umwehte mich. Ich hob mein Knie und stieß es in seine Leistengegend. Er ließ mich los und fluchte laut drauf los.

Ich nutzte diesen Moment um ins Bad zu entkommen und verschloss die Tür. Ich wich von der Tür zurück, als ich ihn laut daran hämmern und durch die Tür rufen hörte. Ich setzte mich aufs Klo und zog mein Handy aus meiner Tasche.

Mit leicht zitternden Händen wählte ich Edwards Nummer. Im Raum war es jetzt komplett still und ich hoffte, dass Mike weg war. Es klingelte drei Mal, bis Edward abnahm.

„Was ist los?" war seine unverzügliche Frage. Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Kannst du mich abholen?" fragte ich leise. Es war eine Sekunde lang still auf der anderen Seite, bevor er sprach. „Was ist passiert?" Ich konnte seine Schlüssel im Hintergrund klimpern hören und seufzte vor Erleichterung.

„Ich…Ich…hab wahrscheinlich nur überreagiert, aber ich will einfach nach Hause." Ich hörte durch das Handy, wie sich die Eingangstür schloss und den Signalton des sich öffnenden Autos. „Bella" warnte er mit autoritärer Stimme. „Erzähl mir, was passiert ist."

Ich fuhr mir mit einer Hand durch mein Haar. „Es war meine Schuld…Ich wusste, er würde den falschen Schluss daraus ziehen. Ich dachte nur, auszugehen wäre besser als zu Hause zum zu sitzen. Es war dumm."

„Bella!" rief er durchs Handy und beendete effektiv mein Schwafeln. „Erzähl es mir einfach. Ich verspreche dir, nicht böse zu werden." Ich nickte und biss mir auf meine Lippe. „Ich war auf dem Weg zum Bad und Mike trieb mich in die Ecke. Er will was von mir und wir haben gesprochen und er hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm ausgehe und ich habe nein gesagt und er ist ein bisschen aggressiv geworden und hat mich Luder genannt."

„Was genau hat er getan?" fragte Edward mit ruhiger Stimme, mit zu ruhiger Stimme. „Ähm…er hat mich gegen die Wand gedrückt und versucht mich zu küssen. Ich hab es verhindert." Das einzige, was ich danach hören konnte, war sein Atem und ich musste kein Genie sein und mir zu denken, dass er versuchte, seinen Zorn zu beherrschen.

„Bist du immer noch in diesem Haus?" fragte er ruhig. Ich nickte, bevor ich bemerkte, dass er dies nicht sehen konnte. „Ja, ich hab mich im Bad eingeschlossen." Er antwortete nicht mehr und ich fragte mich, ob er das Handy weggelegt hatte, aber die Zeit lief immer noch. Eine Minute später hörte ich einen Tumult vor der Tür und ich sprang auf und öffnete die Tür.

Ich spähte hinaus um Edward vorzufinden, der Mike an die Wand stieß, sein Arm an Mikes Hals. Meine Augen weiteten sich bei dem blitzenden Zorn in Edwards Augen.

„Berühr sie noch mal, du Schleimbeutel, und ich werde dir die Eier abschneiden und du wirst sie essen, verstanden?" Mike rangelte an Edwards Arm, welcher, wie ich jetzt bemerkte, ihm die Luft abschnürte.

„Edward!" kreischte ich. „Hör auf!" Er drehte seinen Kopf um mich zu sehen und seine Augen starrten eine Sekunde lang intensiv in meine bevor er einen Schritt von Mike wegtrat. Mike sank auf den Boden, fasste sich an die Kehle und stieß würgende Geräusche aus.

„Bist du okay?" fragte Edward mich und ich riss meine Augen von Mike zu Edward. „Ähm…" Mein Kopf war ein komplettes Durcheinander von verwirrten Gedanken und ich dachte nicht, dass ich die Frage ehrlich beantworten konnte, da ich nicht wusste, wie es mir ging.

„Mir geht's gut…glaub ich."

Mike warf mir einen bösen Blick zu und stolperte auf seine Füße.

„Wer zu Hölle glaubst du zu sein?" spuckte er Edward an. „Ihr eifersüchtiger Freund?" Edward hob eine Augenbraue und ich bemerkte, dass seine Hände sich auf eine Art und Weise spannten, die zeigte, dass er sich stark zurückhalten musste um Mike nicht zu schlagen.

„Nein, ich bin nur der Kerl, der soviel über Frauen weiß, dass wenn jemand sie zu etwas zwingt – besonders, wenn ich mich um sie sorge – dass ich jedes verfickte Recht dazu habe, in sein Gesicht zu schlagen, bis es Tomatenbrei gleicht." Der ängstigende Ton in seiner Stimme war genug, um Mike zurückschrecken zu lassen.

„Du solltest darüber glücklich sein, dass Bella eine zu gute Person ist, um mich dies tun zu lassen, aber wenn ich jemals sehe oder höre, dass du dich ihr auf zehn Fuß näherst, werde ich nicht zögern dir mit meiner Drohung zu folgen. Verstanden?" Mike nickte, bevor er wegrannte.

Ich sah respektvoll zu Edward hinauf, denn ehrlich gesagt gab es nichts heißeres als Edward wenn er wütend war. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich und eine seiner Hände war in seinen Haaren vergraben. Seine Augen hatten immer noch den dunklen, intensiven Blick. Plötzlich dämmerte es mir, dass er gesagt hatte, dass er sich um mich sorgte.

_Offensichtlich sorgt er sich um dich. _Die lästige, pessimistische Stimme erklang in meinem Kopf._ Er muss sich um dich sorgen, bis du 18 bist._

Ich ignorierte die Stimme und schlang meine Arme um Edwards Taille. „Danke" murmelte ich und umarmte ihn dankbar. Er schien leicht überrascht zu sein, als ich ihm Zuneigung zeigte, aber er antwortete bevor er meine Hand nahm und mich nach draußen leitete.

Bis jetzt hatte ich Alice total vergessen, bis sie mich rief, „Bella! Warte." Ich drehte mich um, um zu sehen, wie sie auf mich zu kam und besorgt aussah.

„Was ist passiert? Ich habe gesehen, wie Mike Newton weggelaufen ist und aussah, als ob ihm jemand in die Eier getreten hat." Edward drehte sich grimmig zu Alice um. „Mike hat Bella belästigt und ich bringe sie jetzt nach Hause. Kommst du alleine nach Hause?" Alice nickte mit geweiteten Augen.

„Es tut mir so leid, Bella" murmelte sie und ich wusste, dass sie sich selbst beschuldigte. Ich umarmte sie kurz. „Es war nicht deine Schuld. Wir sehen uns morgen, okay?" Sie nickte und ich schlüpfte ins offene Auto. Edward schloss die Tür hinter mir und ging herum auf die andere Seite und stieg ein.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es dir gut geht?" fragte er, als er das Auto anließ. Ich nickte und lehnte meinen Kopf zurück gegen den Sitz und schloss meine Augen.

„Jetzt bin ich es" murmelte ich. Er seufzte bevor er von der Bordsteinkante wegfuhr und die Strasse herunter zu unserem Haus fuhr. Mein Kopf war immer noch durcheinander und meine Gefühle waren kreuz und quer und machten es schwer zu erkennen, was mich wirklich beschäftigte. Ich drückte meine Augen stärker zusammen und wünschte mir, dass jemand, Edward, mich einfach lieben würde.

Ich wusste, dass er sich um mich sorgte, aber ich wollte diese intensive Verbindung. Ich wollte, dass er mich hielt und küsste und alle meine Sorgen verschwinden ließ. Ich seufzte schwer und zog mich selbst widerwillig aus meiner eigenen Mitleidsparty, als er das Auto vor unserem Haus stoppte.

Ich löste meinen Gurt und griff nach dem Türgriff, als Edward seine Hand auf meinen Arm legte. Ich sah über meine Schulter hinweg zu ihm und fragte mich, was er wollte. Er sah mich an, Sorge lag in seinem Gesicht.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es dir gut geht?" ich zögerte leicht und brachte ein Lächeln hervor. „Ja, mir geht es gut." Mir wurde plötzlich äußerst bewusst, wie ruhig und einsam wir waren. Das einzige Licht kam von einer schwachen Glühbirne, die über unseren Köpfen flackerte. Er lehnte sich herüber und mein Atem stockte, als die schwieligen Ballen seiner Finger an meiner Wange herauf fuhren und er einige Strähnen meiner Haare hinter meine Ohren strich.

Seine Hand verweilte dort eine Sekunde lang bevor er sie wegnahm und seinen Blick senkte. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar und spähte unter seinen Wimpern hindurch zu mir herauf. „Warum schläfst du heute Nacht nicht in meinem Bett? Ich habe die Arbeit, die ich noch erledigen musste, eh schon so gut wie fertig." Ich errötete und sah von unter meinen Wimpern hindurch zu ihm hoch.

„Das wäre toll" murmelte ich und er schien zufrieden mit meiner Antwort. Ich konnte nicht anders als daran zu denken, wie High School Klischeehaft sich dies auf unkonventionelle Weise anhörte. Es brachte ein kleines, heimliches Lächeln auf mein Gesicht als ich aus dem Auto stieg. Ich schloss die Tür und sah herüber zu Edward, als er auf der anderen Seite aus dem Auto ausstieg.

„Ich lehnte meine Arme auf das Dach des Autos. „Danke" sagte ich und er sah zu mir und hob leicht eine Augenbraue, still fragend, warum ich mich bei ihm bedankte. Ich zuckte mit den Achseln und lächelte ihn schief an. „Du scheinst nur immer für mich da zu sein" sagte ich erklärend. Er rieb sich den Nacken und kicherte verlegen.

„Es ist mein Job, für dich da zu sein, Bella. Du bist wichtig für mich und wenn du nicht glücklich bist, beeinflusst mich dies auch. Du bist so ein strahlendes Mädchen, hast die ganze Welt vor dir. Es sind Idioten wie Newton, die versuchen uns ihren Willen und ihre Bedürfnisse aufzuzwingen, welche uns zurückhalten. Du bist jetzt praktisch eine Erwachsene Bells und du verdienst besseres als das, was irgendeiner dieser Typen, mit denen du zur Schule gehst, dir jemals geben könnte." Er hielt kurz inne, ein unlesbares Gefühl in seinen Augen, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Vielleicht wirst du eines Tages einen Typen finden, der dich für jede Kleinigkeit an dir liebt, nicht nur das Oberflächliche will. Er wird dich hüten und für dich sorgen, genau wie du es verdienst und du wirst richtig glücklich sein." Er kicherte verlegen, „Pass nur auf, an wen du dein Herz vergibst, okay."

Er lächelte mich an und ich sah diesen unerkennbaren Ausdruck in seinen Augen, bevor er verschwand. Ich erzitterte, als eine Windbö vorbeiwehte, aber ich war zu versunken in meinen eigenen Gedanken, um mich darum zu sorgen, dass ich meine Jacke bei Mike vergessen hatte. Alice würde sie für mich holen.

Er verschloss das Auto und ging auf die Tür zu. Erst, als er sie erreicht hatte, sah er über seine Schulter herüber zu mir.

„Kommst du?" fragte er und ich nickte und folgte ihm.

Ein bisschen wusste er, dass ich mein Herz schon im zarten Alter von 14 vergeben hatte. Ich lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf, als ich durch die Tür herein trat. Er musste nur erkennen, dass er mich genauso wollte und liebte, wie ich ihn.

OoO

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr seid zufrieden. Teilt mir doch einfach eure Meinung mit, ich würde mich freuen!

lg eure Franzi


	8. Der endgültige Schubs

Hey Leute,  
ich weiß, es ist lange her, doch ich werde jetzt am Wochenende hier mit der Übersetzung auf aufschließen, sodass ich bei beiden dann gleichzeitig updaten kann.  
In diesem Kapitel beginnt der Anfang von First Time. Es werden einige extra Tage eingefügt werden, aber trotzdem wird es fast gleich bleiben.  
**Achtung!**

**In ****diesem ****Kapitel ****geht ****es ****nicht ****mehr ****jugendfrei ****zu!**

Und nun: Viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 8**

**Der endgültige Schubs**

Ein Schaf…

Zwei Schafe…

Drei Schafe…

Alabama…

Alaska…

Arkansas…

Arizona…

Eine Sekunde…Kommt Arizona nicht vor Arkansas? Ich verglich die beiden schnell in meinem Kopf, indem ich langsam die Buchstaben durchging. Ja, Arizona kommt definitiv vor Arkansas. Ich seufzte, drehte mich auf die Seite, schaute auf die Uhr und seufzte wieder. Die digitalen Zahlen meiner Uhr leuchteten mich an, 1:04 morgens, verspotteten mich mit dem Fakt, dass ich einen frühen Morgen haben würde, morgen, oder heute. Ich setzte mich auf und schob frustriert die Decke runter zum Ende meines Bettes.

Edward sollte jetzt vom Krankenhaus zurück sein und ich wusste, dass es ihm nichts ausmachen würde, wenn ich mit ihm in seinem Bett schlafen würde. Er hatte begonnen, doppelte Schichten zu machen, als einer der Ärzte krank wurde. Er hatte gesagt, dass es nur bis Donnerstagnacht sein würde, aber es kam mir vor, wie eine lange, einsame Zeit, ohne seine wärmende Anwesenheit. Ich krabbelte aus dem Bett und ging hinüber zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Ich konnte Licht unter seiner Tür hindurch scheinen sehen und klopfte leise. Keine Antwort.

Ich öffnete sie langsam und strecke meinen Kopf hinein, wollte ihn nicht stören, für den Fall, dass er mit eingeschaltetem Licht eingeschlafen war. Der Raum war leer. _Hä._Ich schlüpfte hinein und schloss leise die Tür hinter mir. Die Badezimmertür war leicht geöffnet und ich dachte, ich hätte ein Grunzen von dort kommen gehört.

Ich ging leise durch den Raum, der hölzerne Boden machte ein leicht klatschendes Geräusch gegen meine Füße, und spähte in den nebeligen Raum, sicher, dass Edward dort war. Ich keuchte leise geschockt, bei dem Anblick, der sich mir bot.

Edward war unter der Dusche, nackt, sein Kopf vor Lust zurück geworfen und seine Hand war fest um seinen dicken, harten Schwanz gelegt. Im Rückblick hätte ich mir wahrscheinlich denken sollen, was ich sehen würde. Ich meine, ich bin nicht so naiv zu denken, dass Männer keine Bedürfnisse haben, sexuelle Bedürfnisse, besonders, wenn sie keine Freundin und keinen anderen Weg haben, sich zu erlösen.

Seine Hüften stießen rhythmisch mit seinem Streicheln und ich konnte nicht anders, als bei diesem Anblick feucht zu werden. Meine Wangen erhitzten sich und mein Atem hatte sich verkürzt, als meine Augen seinen Bewegungen folgten. Sein Daumen rieb über den Kopf und verteilte die Lusttropfen über die geschwollene Spitze und er stöhnte vor Ekstase.

_Das__ist__falsch,_ sagte mir eine kleine, nervige Stimme in meinem Kopf. _Er__ist__wie__dein__Bruder._Ich schob die Stimme in den Hintergrund meines Kopfes und verschloss sie, nicht wollend, dass sie mich aufhielt, bevor ich ihn weiter beobachtete.

Seine Striche waren schneller geworden und wegen seinem verkrampften Kiefer und dem leichten Zittern in seinen Schenkeln wusste ich, dass er nahe war. Sein Stoßen wurde unregelmäßig und mit einem schnellen Wischen am Kopf seines Schwanzes versteifte sich sein ganzer Körper und eine weiße Flüssigkeit schoss aus ihm heraus. „Fuck…Bella!" stöhnte er, als ein starkes Keuchen seinen Körper verließ. Ich gefror wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht, hatte er mich gesehen? Ich sah ihn genauer an und bemerkte, dass seine Augen immer noch geschlossen waren. Ich seufzte laut vor Erleichterung und seine Augen flogen auf und starrten zurück in meine.

Sein Blick stach in meinen und die Luft war voll mit sexueller, unangenehmer Spannung. Ich stand eine Sekunde lang still, fummelte mit meinen Fingern herum, und versuchte, etwas zu finden, was ich sagen konnte, um die Situation zu verbessern. „Ich…Ich…konnte nicht schlafen…und…es…es tut mir leid." Ich drehte mich um und huschte aus seinem Zimmer zurück in meins. Ich schlug die Tür zu und sprang ins Bett, wo ich mir die Decke über den Kopf zog.

Bilder von ihm, nackt in der Dusche, flimmerten durch meinen Kopf und ich schloss meine Augen, als ob sie verschwinden würden und dies alles nicht passiert wäre, wenn ich sie nur eng genug zusammenkniff.

Fuck!

Was hatte ich getan? Edward war mein gesetzlicher Vormund und fast zehn Jahre älter als ich…nicht, das mir das etwas aus machte, aber es war ihm offensichtlich peinlich, dass ich ihn dabei erwischt hatte, wie er sich *hust* sozusagen um seine Bedürfnisse kümmerte.

Ich stöhnte niedergeschlagen, Gott, ich konnte hinterher nicht mal mehr einen Satz zusammensetzten. Wenn ich Alice wäre, hätte ich mich wahrscheinlich einfach ausgezogen und wäre zu ihm unter die Dusche gehüpft. Vielleicht war es gut, dass ich nächstes Jahr zum College gehen würde, denn es gab zur Hölle keine Möglichkeit, wie eine Beziehung zwischen uns beiden funktionieren könnte.

Ich meine, ich hatte mich wahrscheinlich selbst damit getäuscht, zu denken, dass es funktionieren könnte. Das war der Kerl, der mich über Sex aufgeklärt hatte, der mich wieder zusammengeflickt hatte, wenn ich mich verletzt hatte und der mich jede Nacht mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn ins Bett gebracht hatte.

Wir teilten sogar sein Bett öfter als einmal pro Woche. Offensichtlich dachte er nicht auf eine mehr als freundschaftliche Weise an mich und ich hatte die kleine Beziehung zwischen uns zerstört. Er war praktisch mein Vater!

Gott, ich will diesen Weg nicht einmal gehen.

Ich meine, würdest du feucht werden, wenn du deinen Vater beim Masturbieren in der Dusche erwischst? Die Antwort ist ein klares NEIN! Die meisten von euch schrecken bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran zurück und ich verdenke es euch nicht. Es ist ein ekeliger Gedanke.

Ich kniff meine Augen weiter zusammen und rieb mir über die Stirn. Was soll ich jetzt machen? Er würde mich morgen früh zur Schule fahren, weil mein Transporter mal wieder kaputt gegangen war und es würde unangenehm werden. Ich meine, wie zur Hölle beginnst du ein Gespräch, nachdem so etwas passiert war?

„Äh, hi, du weißt schon, wegen letzter Nacht, vergiss einfach, dass ich da war und dich beobachtet habe, wie du MASTURBIERT hast!"

Nein, das war unmöglich.

Fuck! Dämlicher Truck. Wenn er nicht so ein Miststück gewesen wäre, würde er jetzt funktionieren. Gott war Schuld daran. Wenn es dort draußen jemanden gab, der wusste, dass dies passieren würde, wäre er es gewesen. Er sitzt wahrscheinlich auf seinem Thron, selbstgefällig und glücklich, dass meine kranke, kleine Verliebtheit ruiniert worden war.

Ich diskutierte eine Stunde lang weiter mit mir selbst, bevor mich die Erschöpfung überkam und ich es endlich schaffte, einzuschlafen.

Zu sagen, dass der nächste Morgen unangenehm war, wäre eine riesige Untertreibung. Ich wachte mit einem so heftigen Gefühl der Angst auf, dass ich mich fast wieder umgedreht und weitergeschlafen hätte, sodass ich diesem Tag nicht gegenübertreten müsste.

Aber da ich ein gutes Mädchen war und meine Noten eh nicht so gut waren, konnte ich es mir nicht erlauben, dass ich durch meine persönliche Scheiße scheiterte – ich bewegte meinen dünnen Arsch aus dem Bett und in die Dusche.

Schnell war ich angezogen und stand vor meiner Zimmertür und rüstete mich dafür, das Zimmer zu verlassen, wissend, dass ich die Autofahrt erleiden musste, denn es war zu spät, um zu versuchen, zu Fuß zu gehen.

Ich nahm einige tiefe Atemzüge und ging sicher, dass die Panik eingedämmt war, bevor ich die Tür öffnete, gerade, als Edward klopfen wollte. Angespannt standen wir dort eine Minute lang, sahen überall hin, außer in die Augen des anderen.

„Ich fahre jetzt, wenn du mit willst?" Er formulierte es als Frage und ich sah auf meine Füße runter und nickte. Wir standen eine weitere Minute lang still, angespannt, bevor ich versuchte, mich an ihm vorbei zu quetschen. Dies endete damit, dass wir diesen peinlichen kleinen Tanz vollführten, von links nach rechts, als ich versuchte, eine Lücke zu finden, um an ihm vorbei zu kommen, bevor er einfach zurück ging.

Ich umklammerte fest meine Tasche und ging sicher, dass mein Blick fest auf meinen Füßen lag, als ich die Treppe runter ging. In dem Glauben, dass es keinen Weg gab, jetzt ein Frühstück zu vertragen, griff ich nur nach einer Flasche Limonade und ging nach draußen, um an seinem Auto zu warten.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er zu mir kam und ins Auto glitt.

Die Fahrt war so ruhig, du hättest sogar eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.

Während des ganzen kein - Augenkontakt Ding, was wir machten, griffen wir beide zum Radio und unsere Hände berührten sich und sendeten einen unheimlichen Funken durch mich hindurch. Dies brachte mich zum Keuchen und ich vergrub meine Hände schnell in meinem Schoß. Ich konnte mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es geradezu beschämend war. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals zuvor so schnell und dankbar ein Auto verlassen habe.

Den Rest des Morgens verbrachte ich damit, zu versuchen, nicht an die letzte Nacht zu denken. Ich hatte es noch nie so eilig gehabt, Alice zu sehen, aber fürs Erste war sie nirgends zu sehen. Sie kam nicht einmal zu Geschichte, was aus offensichtlichen Gründen ihr Lieblingsfach war. Beim Mittagessen war ich ein Nervenbündel und ich wünschte mir inbrünstig, dass ich einfach nur rennen und mich für den Rest meines Lebens irgendwo verstecken könnte. Hoffentlich an einem Ort, wo es viele Katzen gab, damit ich Gesellschaft hatte.

Ich rieb mir über die Stirn und seufzte deprimiert, als Alice neben mich plumpste und besorgt guckte.

„Was ist los?" fragte sie mich anstupsend.

Ich stöhnte und sah mich schnell um, um sicher zu gehen, dass keiner nahe genug war, um uns zu hören, „Ich habe letzte Nacht Scheiße gebaut" zischte ich leise und ließ die Niederlage und die Verlegenheit mein Gesicht überschatten. Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen hoch, „Spuck es aus und lass nichts aus" forderte sie, verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und sah mich ernst an.

Also erzählte ich ihr alles. Von der Tatsache, dass ich nicht schlafen konnte und was ich im Bad gesehen hatte und wie peinlich dieser Morgen war. Sie hörte sich alles mit großen Augen an, ihr Mund stand leicht offen. Als ich fertig war, tauchte ich hinter meinem Haar ab, zu verlegen, um ihre Reaktion zu sehen. Wenn jemand wusste, was zu tun war, dann Alice. „Du glückliche Schlampe" hauchte sie nach einigen stillen Minuten.

Ich schaute sie verwirrt durch mein Haar hindurch an, „Hä?"

Sie schaute zurück zu mir, mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, „Nun, das soll keine Beleidigung sein, aber ich würde jetzt Handels Hallelujah singen, wenn ich du wäre."

Ich starrte sie nur an. „Habe ich etwas verpasst?" fragte ich, mich wundernd, ob sie irgendwelche Medikamente genommen hatte.

Sie verdreht die Augen, „Hallo, du hast ihn nicht nur nackt gesehen; es ist außerdem offensichtlich, dass er dich auf eine eher sexuelle Weise mag."

„Ähm…was meinst du damit?" Definitiv Medikamente.

Sie seufzte und sah mich an, als ob ich das dümmste Häschen sei, das sie je gesehen hatte. „Hat er nun deinen Namen gesagt, als er kam, oder nicht?" Ich nickte langsam, als ich langsam verstand.

„Was! Meinst du damit, dass er an mich gedacht hat, als er…" Ich brach ab, zu überrascht, um fortzufahren. Nein, er konnte nicht… konnte er? Ich meine, ich bin…und er ist… Was!

Sie nickte und schaute wehmütig in die Ferne, „Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, ob Jasper mich mag oder nicht."

Ich schüttelte stark ihren Arm und versuchte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, „Konzentrier dich, Alice. Was zur Hölle soll ich jetzt machen?"

Sie grinste mich selbstgefällig an und legte ihr Notizbuch vor mich hin, „Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Du verführst ihn. Das arme Schwein wird nicht wissen, wie ihm geschieht." Ich sah auf ihr Notizbuch und las den Titel oben auf der Seite.

Wie man den Mann seiner Träume verführt.

Ich zog meine Augenbrauen hoch und atmete tief ein. Würde ich das wirklich tun?

Ein kurzes Bild von Edward tauche vor meinen Augen auf, sein Kopf zurückgeworfen, kleine Wassertropfen flossen an seinem dünnen Körper herab, den ganzen Weg durch die Spur seiner Haare, genau über seiner bedeutenden Erektion, welche fest in seiner Hand eingehüllt war. Seine langen, dünnen Finger spannten sich mit jedem festen Streicheln an.

Fuck! Ich wäre ein kompletter Idiot, wenn ich ihn jetzt _nicht_verführen würde.

Es war Zeit, es endlich in die Hand zu nehmen und mir zu nehmen, was meines war.

Ich hoffe, das Kap hat euch gefallen. Ein großes Danke geht noch diejenigen, die mir ein Review hinterlassen haben, ihr seid echt toll! Jedes einzelne muntert mich auf, schnell weiter zu übersetzen. Macht weiter so!

Lg, Franzi


	9. Der Versuch

Hey,  
Hier ist das nächste Kapitel.

Viel Spaß damit!

**Kapitel 9**

**Der Versuch**

„Nein!"

„Ja!"

Ich schüttelte heftig meinen Kopf und verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust. Wir standen nach der Schule in der Mitte des Einkaufscenters und diskutierten. „Alice, ich werde auf keinen Fall jemand komplett Fremdes dort unten an mir herumfummeln lassen. Die einzige Person, von der ich will, dass sie diesen Teil von mir sieht, ist Edward."

Sie verdrehte ihre Augen und holte ihr dummes Notizbuch hervor und zeigte auf einige der Punkte.

„Wenn du ihn erfolgreich verführen willst, wirst du bei deinem Aussehen dein Bestes geben müssen. Das beinhaltet Waschen, Zupfen, Wachsen und Rasieren." Sie klappte es zu und zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch, ihre Hände fest an ihrer Hüfte platziert, und forderte mich heraus. „Willst du, dass er dir zu Füßen liegt und dich anbettelt, dich ficken zu dürfen, oder nicht?" fragte sie. Ich sah sie aus schmalen Augen an und schnaufte.

„Ich brauche es nicht gewachst" sagte ich mit dem Versuch, überzeugend zu sein. „Den meisten Männern macht Schamhaar nichts aus."

Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, falsche Enttäuschung lag in ihrem Gesicht.

„Bella, Bella, Bella. Ich dachte besser von dir. Seid wann gehört Edward zu den meisten Männern?"

Ich öffnete meinen Mund, um zu widersprechen, aber sie sprach unbewusst weiter. „Willst du für ihn nicht besonders aussehen? Ich meine, sicher, er wird den Unterschied nicht kennen, wenn du es nicht tun würdest, aber ich kann dir garantieren, dass er kommt, wenn du nackt bist. Männer lieben eine blanke Muschi. Außerdem wird die Chance, dass er weitermacht, größer sein, wenn du blank bist." Sie wedelte mit ihrem Notizbuch in meinem Gesicht herum. „Es steht alles hier drin geschrieben, Schätzchen. Du musst es nur beachten."

Sie schlug es mir auf den Kopf und ich duckte mich mit schmalen Augen. „Gut!" spuckte ich, denn dies war ein vollkommen lächerliches Argument. Ihr Blick wurde weicher bei meinem Ton und sie kratzte sich seufzend im Nacken.

„Warte eine Sekunde. Ich werde dich nicht dazu zwingen, es zu machen. Ich will, dass du es machst, weil du es selber willst."

Ich öffnete meinen Mund, um zu diskutieren, aber sie sprach unbewusst weiter…schon wieder. Ich glaube, es wurde eine schlechte Angewohnheit, mich zu ignorieren, wann immer ich versuchte, zu widersprechen.

„Ich weiß, du glaubst, ich bin aufdringlich, aber ich tue das für dich. Ich will, dass diese Nacht die Beste deines Lebens wird. Seine Jungfräulichkeit zu verlieren ist eine große Sache und du bist meine beste Freundin. Ich versuche nur, mich um dich zu kümmern."

Jetzt fühlte ich mich schlecht. Ich wusste, dass sie mich nie dazu zwingen würde, es zu tun, abgesehen davon, dass es fast unmöglich war, mich dazu zu bekommen, aber ich fühlte, dass da noch mehr war, als das, was sie zugab.

„Da ist noch mehr, oder?" sagte ich.

Sie seufzte, „Gut. Ja, ich fühle mich immer noch schlecht wegen der ganzen Sache bei Mike. Ich hätte dich nicht so alleine lassen sollen und ich weiß, dass du mir dafür vergeben hast, aber ich muss damit noch abschließen, und wenn ich dir damit helfe, das Eine zu bekommen, was du wirklich willst, fühle ich, dass ich mir komplett vergeben kann." Sie sah mich herzlich und mit großen Augen an und ich wusste, ich war erledigt.

Scheiße! Jetzt gab es keinen Weg mehr, mit dem ich hier raus kommen konnte. „Gut. Ich werde freiwillig meine arme Vulva wachsen lassen, aber du bezahlst es. Auf keinen Fall werde ich dafür bezahlen, Schmerzen zu haben. Das ist masochistisch." Sie klatschte vor Freude in die Hände und hüpfte glücklich auf und ab.

„Du wirst es nicht bereuen, Bella. Er wird garantiert von alleine kommen."

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und dankte Gott dafür, dass Edward die Schmerzen wert war.

„Hast du den Zeitschriftenartikel gelesen, den ich dir geschickt habe?" fragte sie und riss mich aus meinen Träumereien. Ich wurde rot und bereute sofort, dass ich mein Haar hochgesteckt hatte, sodass ich mich nicht dahinter verstecken konnte.

„Er erwartet nicht wirklich, dass ich ihm einen blasen werde, oder?" fragte ich leise.

Sie schnaubte, „Bella, Männer wissen generell nicht einmal, was sie morgens anziehen wollen. Er wird dich nie danach fragen, es zu tun, aber jeder Mann fantasiert davon, wie die Frau es tut. Außerdem kannst du es benutzen, um ihn aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Ich sage dir, wenn du an seinem Schwanz schön und hart saugst, wird er dir alles geben." Sie schien so überzeugt und selbstsicher zu sein, dass ich einfach fragen musste.

„Hast du...hast du das schon mal bei einem Jungen gemacht?" Es wäre irgendwie scheiße, wenn ich die einzige komplett Unschuldige hier wäre. Nur eine weitere Sache, über die Bella nichts weiß. Sie hielt eine Sekunde lang inne und ihre Augen huschten zu meinen.

„Nun…nicht persönlich, aber ich hab viel…gelesen." Sie winkte mit ihrem iPhone zu mir herüber.

„Das Internet ist ein sehr interessanter Ort. Du kannst so viele Seiten finden mit Geschichten, die die Leute über Bücher, Filme und TV Sendungen, die sie mögen, geschrieben haben und über 80 Prozent davon sind über Sex. Obwohl ich in der Praxis keine Erfahrung habe, kenne ich in der Theorie wahrscheinlich mehr Positionen, Kniffe und Perverses, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Ich meine, sie füllen meine Träume über Jasper, indem er mich in Geschichte auf seinen Tisch drückt und mich einfach fickt."

Die meisten Leute wären von ihrer Unverblümtheit und Dreistigkeit geschockt, aber dies war eines der Dinge, die ich an ihr mochte. Das Leben mit seinem ganzen Scheiß brachte sie weder in Verlegenheit, noch erschreckte es sie. Sie nahm es einfach hin und machte weiter, ohne dabei zu blinzeln.

Sie nahm Chancen wahr und sie war meine beste Freundin und ich wusste, dass sie manchmal dumme Dinge tat, die die meisten Leute bereuen würden, aber nicht Alice.

Ich wandte mich wieder dem zu, was sie sagte, als wir Victoria Secret betraten. „…Du hast doch eine Fantasie über Edward, oder? Ich kann sehen, dass unter der ganzen Unschuld eine Füchsin versteckt ist." Ich errötete und warf Alice einen Blick zu.

„Rede leise weiter, ok" zischte ich, als einige Leute zu uns herüber schauten.

Alice wedelte geistesabwesend mit der Hand herum und verdrehte die Augen. „Beruhige dich, Bella. Wir sind in einem Unterwäschegeschäft. Ich bezweifle, dass die Leute beleidigt sein werden, weil wir über Sex reden. Jetzt spuck die ganzen saftigen Details aus."

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, „Selbst, wenn ich eine Fantasie haben würde…" Was ich hatte. „…Was lässt dich denken, dass ich sie dir erzählen würde?" Sie zog eine ihrer Augenbrauen hoch, „Ähm… Ich weiß nicht…vielleicht, weil ich deine beste Freundin bin und wir uns gegenseitig alles erzählen. Geheimnisse sind etwas für Leute, die keine Freunde wollen."

Dies war ihre verschraubte Logik, aber wir versteckten wirklich nichts voreinander. Sie mit ihrer Unverblümtheit und ich mit meiner Unfähigkeit zu wissen, was normal war und was nicht, selbst wenn ich mich jede Sekunde darum bemühte, wir erzählen uns so gut wie alles.

„Gut, aber das bleibt unter uns, okay?" Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Wem sonst sollte ich es erzählen? Es ist nicht so, dass ich eine Millionen Freunde habe, die um die Ecke warten, um es aus mir heraus zu quälen." Ich hielt eine Sekunde lang inne und fragte mich, ob es ihr etwas ausmachte, dass ich ihre einzige, enge Freundin war. Als ich das erste Mal hier her kam, war sie alleine. Ich dachte zurück an den Tag, an dem wir uns das erste Mal trafen.

_‚__Halte __deinen __Kopf __unten, __dann __wird __dich __vielleicht __keiner __bemerken__'__, __dachte __ich, __auch __wenn __ich __wusste, __dass __es __hoffnungslos __war. __Die __neue __Schülerin __zu __sein __hieß, __dass __jeder __mich __abschätzte, __um __zu __sehen, __zu __welcher __Clique __ich __passen __würde. __Noch __war __keiner __zu __mir __gekommen, __doch __ich __wusste, __es __war __nur __eine __Frage __der __Zeit._

_Meine __Augen __blieben __geschult __auf __dem __Boden, __als __ich __den __Flur __entlang __schlurfte, __mein __Stundenplan __zerknitterte __in __meiner __Hand, __da __ich __ihn __so __fest __hielt. __Das __Geräusch __von __Schließfächern, __die __zuschlugen __und __lautes __Gerede __schien __entfernt __zu __sein, __als __ich __unentdeckt __durch __die __Mengen __glitt._

_„Hey!" Ich stoppte und sah nach oben und dann wieder runter, um ein elfenhaftes Mädchen zu sehen, wie es mich angrinste. „Du bist Bella, oder? Die Neue." Ich verzog mein Gesicht und nickte. „Cool. Ich bin Alice und wenn du deinen ersten Tag in diesem Drecksloch, dass sie Schule nennen, überleben willst, halte dich an mich._

_Ich werde dir alle Fakten über jeden hier geben. Wen du vermeiden solltest, mit wem du sprechen solltest. Wer in ist und wer nicht…"Sie verlor sich und sah aus, als ob sie fertig wäre, bevor sie mir meinen Stundenplan praktisch aus der Hand riss._

Sie sah ihn sich schnell an, bevor sie grinste.

„Großartig, wir haben fast alle Stunden zusammen. Wir haben dieses Jahr einen neuen Geschichtslehrer und er ist so heiß. Er gehört mir, also halte dich von ihm fern. Sobald ich meinen Abschluss habe, kannst du dir sicher sein, dass er mich sechs Tage lang bis Sonntag ficken wird." Mein Mund fiel auf und ich starrte sie perplex an.

„Guck nicht so geschockt, Schätzchen. Also, wer war der heiße Typ, der dich hier abgesetzt hat?" Ich wurde innerlich rot, als ich meinen Schock abschüttelte. „Das war Edward. Er gehört mir… Ich meine! Er ist mein Vormund." Ich war komplett beschämt von dem, was ich gerade gesagt hatte. Sie würde denken, dass ich ein Freak sei.

„Er ist für mich verantwortlich, bis ich achtzehn bin."

Sie warf ihren Kopf zurück und lachte. Ich meine nicht eines dieser kleinen Lachen, die sich anhörten, als kämen sie von Disney. Ich spreche von einer schnaubenden und nach Atem schnappenden Art von Lachen. „Oh mein Gott. Du bist einfach zu witzig. Ich glaube, du musst mehr Zeit damit verbringen, dich selbst davon zu überzeugen, als damit, mich zu überzeugen. Hast du ihn schon flachgelegt?" Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von fünf Minuten sah ich sie an, als ob ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre.

„Ähm was?" sagte ich nervös. „Da ist nichts zwischen mir und Edward. Es ist komplett freundschaftlich." Sie nickte mit einem verständnisvollen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich hab's verstanden. Er weiß es nicht." Ich wurde rot und zuckte mit den Achseln, als ich daran dachte, dass ich fast die erste Person verloren hätte, die ich als Freundin bezeichnen könnte, denn hinter der ganzen Unverblümtheit und Energie mochte ich Alice irgendwie.

„Ich sage dir, stelle dich dem. Du wirst ihn wahrscheinlich ficken, bevor ich den Geschichtslehrer bekomme."

Sie ging den Flur entlang und sah mich über ihre Schulter hinweg komplett unbeeindruckt an.

„Wenn wir rechtzeitig zum Unterricht kommen wollen, müssen wir los." Ich schüttelte langsam meinen Kopf und folgte dem seltsamen Mädchen. Sie begann, vor sich hin zu summen und beendete damit effektiv das Gespräch – etwas, wofür ich dankbar war – bis ein großes, dunkelhaariges Mädchen in sie hinein krachte und ihre ganzen Bücher dazu brachte, sich auf dem Boden zu verteilen.

„Ups, sorry", sagte das Mädchen herablassend, als ob sie es nicht mit Absicht gemacht hätte. Der Ausdruck auf Alices Gesicht ließ den Teufel aussehen, als ob er ein weißes Gewand und einen Heiligenschein tragen würde. Das Mädchen drehte sich zu mir und musterte mich mit kränkender Missbilligung.

„Du bist also die Neue. Eine Warnung, wenn du beliebt werden willst, halte dich von dem kleinen Freak fern. Vielleicht werde ich für dich einen Platz beim Mittagessen frei halten." Alice grinste sie höhnisch an. „Wenn sie mit dir herum hängen wird, Mekenna, dann wird sie am Ende des Jahres mit einer sexuell übertragbaren Krankheit enden. Aber warte! Dann hättet ihr wenigstens etwas gemeinsam!"

Ich erwartete, das Mekenna beleidigt weg stolzieren würde, aber sie verdrehte nur die Augen und warf ihr Haar über ihre Schulter zurück. ,,Richtig, Zwerg. Wenn ich eine sexuell übertragbare Krankheit haben wollte, würde ich einfach deinen Vater ficken." Sie schnappte einfach zurück, als ob sie und Alice dies öfter täten. Alices Gesichtsausdruck wurde ein Bild der Ruhe und sie sammelte sich, aber da ihre Hände stark zusammen geballt waren, war ich mir sicher, dass sie stocksauer war.

„Wie auch immer. Sprich mit meinem Arsch, Schlampe, denn der ist der einzige, der sich einen Scheißdreck um den Scheiß kümmert, den du spuckst. Geh und fick den Hausmeister, du Hure." Mekenna kräuselte ihre Lippen und sah sie böse an. „Das hab ich letzte Woche getan, nachdem mir von deinem Vater langweilig wurde." Sie rempelte mich an und ging den Flur entlang weg.

Wir beide bückten uns und hoben unsere Bücher auf, die auf dem ganzen Boden verteilt waren. Alice schnaufte, als sie wieder aufstand.

„Wollen wir schwänzen und zur Bibliothek gehen?" fragte sie.

Und das, meine Freunde, war der Anfang einer wundervollen Freundschaft zwischen mir und Alice. Nur sie würde erwarten, dass ich am ersten Tag die Schule schwänzte. Sie war mein Barney Stinson für meinen Ted Mosbey. Die Blaire für meine Serena. Die… mehr fällt mir gerade nicht ein. Ich werde später darauf zurückkommen.

„Hallo! Erde an Bella. Woran denkst du?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, „Daran, dass du die Blaire zu meiner Serena bist" sagte ich ehrlich.

Sie kräuselte ihre Nase, „Guckst du den Scheiß etwa. Ich würde lieber nicht mit einer dieser Schlampen verglichen werden, auch wenn Blaire nette Klamotten hat. Zu viele Serien mit wechselnden Freunden und ver- und entlieben. Es ist anstrengend. Verpasst du eine Folge, bist du aus der Handlung raus. Wer, glaubst du, ist heißer? Nate oder Chuck?" Ich zog meine Augenbrauen hoch. Für jemanden, der behauptete, Gossip Girl zu hassen, wusste sie viel davon. Mir war außerdem bekannt, dass sie die DVDs davon besaß.

„Das kannst du dir weiterhin selbst erzählen, Alice. Waren wir nicht dabei, nach Unterwäsche zu gucken oder so?" Sie nickte und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf die Regale mit spärlichem Material.

Ich war überrascht, herauszufinden, dass ich unseren Ausflug zu Victoria Secret irgendwie genoss, auch wenn Alice versuchte, dass ich einen roten Peitschenriemen und ein kaum existierendes BH-Set anprobieren sollte.

„Komm schon" überredete sie mich. „Nur zum Spaß." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Alice, kannst du dir vorstellen, wie ich in sein Schlafzimmer gehe und da stehe, mit einer Hand an meiner Hüfte, nach `gib es mir großer Junge` Art, während ich die Peitsche in meiner Hand knallen lasse?" Sie brach prompt in Lachen aus, fragte mich neckend, ob ich letzte Nacht Pornofilme geguckt habe, während Edward lange gearbeitet hat.

Nachdem wir scherzhaft herumgespielt und uns herumgestoßen hatten, klärten wir das schließlich mit einem blauen Seidenpyjama mit weißem Spitzenbesatz. Es waren nur Shorts und ein Leibchen, aber laut Alice war es einfach perfekt. Der Preis andererseits war nicht so perfekt, aber ich kaufte ihn trotzdem.

Ich brauchte einige Minuten um nachzudenken und mich zu fragen, ob dieser kleine Plan funktionieren würde. Da ich der Pessimistische – Realist – von uns beiden war, wusste ich, dass dies leicht schief gehen könnte und fragte mich, was danach passieren würde. Es wäre zu spät für ihn, mich zu einem Kinderheim weg zu schicken, da ich achtzehn wäre, ein legaler Erwachsener.

Ich sog tief die Luft ein und ließ sie wieder entweichen, um mich zu beruhigen. Ich fühlte mich juckend in meiner Haut und ich konnte diese ganze aufgestaute Energie fühlen, darauf wartend, endlich an die Oberfläche zu gelangen und gebraucht zu werden. Ich fuhr mit einer Hand durch mein Haar und zog leicht vor Frustration daran. Freitag konnte gar nicht schnell genug kommen.

So, wir haben einen weiteren Einblick in Bellas Vergangenheit bekommen, dieses Mal mit Alice dabei. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, sagt mir doch einfach bescheid, wie ihr es fandet.

Lg, Franzi


	10. Der Plan

Hey Leute,  
Ich muss euch enttäuschen, noch ist es nicht soweit, dass Bella Edward verführt, das kommt erst im nächsten Kapitel. Aber so ein bisschen Spannungsaufbau muss ja sein...

Jetzt aber: Viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 10**

**Der Plan**

Unser Plan sollte am frühen Samstagmorgen umgesetzt werden, da dies mein achtzehnter Geburtstag war. Alice sagte, dass es die Sache viel einfacher machen würde, wenn ich volljährig wäre.

Aber egal für wie narrensicher Alice ihren Plan hielt – und sie war sich dessen sehr sicher – ich war trotzdem noch unentschlossen. Es half auch nicht, dass sich die Situation zu Hause noch nicht verbessert hatte. Wenn überhaupt, war es schlimmer geworden.

Wir mieden uns gegenseitig, als ob es eine Plage wäre, dem anderen in die Augen zu sehen und wenn wir im gleichen Raum waren, war es immer leise, als ob wir nicht wussten, was wir zum anderen sagen sollten.

Und lasst mich nicht von der Spannung, die in der Luft lag, anfangen. Es war eine dicke, erdrückende Spannung, die drohte, mich zu ertränken.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es auch fühlen konnte, aber das ganze nicht Gucken, nicht Sprechen, ohne, dass es wirklich notwendig war, machte es schwer, es genau zu wissen.

Als der Freitagnachmittag anbrach, war ich ein nervliches Wrack. Tiefe, vergrabene Unsicherheiten bäumten sich auf und füllten mich mit deprimierenden Gedanken und Szenarien. Zusammen mit der Tatsache, dass Edward bald zu Hause war, sah es nicht so gut aus. Was, wenn Alice falsch lag und es nicht funktionierte? Was, wenn er mich nicht wollte? Was, wenn ich einfach nicht gut genug war…?

Meine Hände waren praktisch am zittern und im Laufe des Tages erschrak ich vor meinem eigenen Schatten. „Beruhige dich, Bella" murmelte Alice, als sie auf meinem Bett durch ein Magazin blätterte.

Ich sah sie an, als ob ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre, „Wie soll ich mich beruhigen, wenn das Gewicht meiner Zukunft in meinen Händen liegt?"

Sie starrte mich über ihre Zeitschrift hinweg an und zog ihre Augenbraue hoch. „Hör auf, so dramatisch zu sein. Du klingst schon wie ich. Um 1 Uhr morgen früh wirst du, meine Liebe, deine Jungfräulichkeit verloren haben" sagte sie selbstbewusst.

Ich stieß den Atem aus und wünschte mir, so optimistisch zu sein. „Ich hoffe wirklich, du hast recht" murmelte ich immer noch nicht ganz sicher.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und las weiter, „Ich habe immer recht."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. „Muss ich es wirklich heute Nacht machen?" flehte ich in weinerlichem Ton und hoffte, dem zu entkommen, solange ich noch konnte.

Sie seufzte vor Verzweiflung – ich hatte diese Frage den ganzen Tag über immer wieder gestellt. „Erstens, es wird eigentlich morgen früh sein. Zweitens, ja du musst. Du kannst jetzt nicht mehr zurück, nicht, nachdem du Geld dafür ausgegeben hast."

Ich seufzte, sie hatte recht. Ich hatte extra dafür einen „sexy" Pyjama gekauft. Ich nickte resignierend. „Gut." Sie schien mit der Antwort zufrieden zu sein und warf die Zeitschrift zurück aufs Bett und widmete mir ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Du solltest glücklich sein, es ist ja nicht so, dass du in den Tod marschierst."

Ich seufzte, denn genau so fühlte es sich an.

„Tut mir leid. Ich werde nur so nervös und dann fange ich an, an mir selbst zu zweifeln. Was ist, wenn ihm das, was er sieht, nicht gefällt. Ich meine, da ist nicht wirklich viel, was er angucken kann. Meine Brüste sind zu klein, ich habe mich letztens vollgestopft und ich habe an den Hüften stark zugenommen und…"

Alice legte ihre Hand über meinen Mund, um mich davon abzuhalten, mich noch mehr in Rage zu reden, als ich schon war. Tränen flossen aus meinen Augen und ich war kurz davor, zu hyperventilieren.

„Schhhh… beruhige dich. Erstens, er wäre ein Idiot, wenn er dich nicht anspringen wollen würde. Zur Hölle, ich würde es, wenn ich er wäre. Deine Brüste sind perfekt. Sei froh, dass du nicht wie ein flaches Brett aussiehst, wie ich. Er wird dich so lieben, wie du bist, Liebling.

Ich schniefte und umklammerte eines meiner Kissen an meiner Brust.

„Denkst du das wirklich?" fragte ich leise.

Sie nickte. „Natürlich, Schätzchen. Jetzt erzähl mir von dem ganzen Scheiß, den du machen wirst, sobald du achtzehn bist. Ich sollte eine Liste machen."

Ihre Augen leuchteten auf, als sie erwähnte, eine Liste zu machen. Ich glaube, Listen zu machen war eine ihrer neusten Besessenheiten. Es würde sich mit der Zeit wieder legen, also war ich nicht allzu besorgt.

Ich zuckte ungestört mit den Achseln. Geburtstage waren für mich nicht so wichtig. Sie markierten nur ein weiteres Jahr, das zu deinem Alter dazu kam. Edward fuhr mich und Alice am Wochenende nach Seattle, um „so einen Meilenstein" zu feiern und ich hoffte, dass es nach heute Nacht vielleicht gut wäre, von unserem gemütlichen Haus in Forks wegzukommen und woanders hin zu gehen.

„Ich hab wirklich noch nicht darüber nachgedacht. Warum gucke ich nicht einfach auf deine Liste, wenn du fertig bist?" schlug ich vor.

Sie nickte triumphierend. „Gute Idee. Übrigens bleibe ich zum Abendessen, weil meine Mutter zu ihrem Buchklub gegangen ist und es bei mir nichts zum Essen gibt."

Sie endete mit einem Schmollmund. Du weist schon, den – mein Hund ist gerade gestorben und du bist meine einzige Hoffnung es zu überleben – Schmollmund. Ich verdrehte meine Augen, „Ich weiß nicht, warum du mich überhaupt noch fragst. Du bleibst jeden Freitag zum Abendessen."

Sie zuckte lässig mit den Schultern, „Auch wieder wahr."

„Übrigens, wo wir schon ans Abendessen denken" murmelte ich. „Ich muss anfangen, es zu machen." Ich stand auf und Alice hüpfte hinter mir hoch, „Oh! Kann ich helfen?"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und ging die Treppe runter, „Alice, ich möchte eigentlich etwas Genießbares zum Essen."

„Ich kann nichts dafür, dass du es nicht magst, zu experimentieren" rief sie mir hinterher. Ich wusste, es würde nicht lange dauern, bis sie mir folgen würde, also ignorierte ich ihren Kommentar.

Ich ging in die Küche und war überrascht, Edward zu sehen. Ich wurde purpurrot und schaffte es, die ganzen Bilder zu ignorieren, die mir in den Kopf kamen. Wenn ich wollte, dass es zwischen uns funktionierte, mussten wir dieses …. Abenteuer von Sonntagnacht hinter uns lassen.

„Oh hey Edward, ich wollte gerade Abendessen machen. Was machst du hier so früh?" Er lächelte anscheinend entspannt. „Heute war nicht viel los und Emmet kam früh, sodass ich früh gehen konnte." Ich nickte und versuchte, die wirklich unangebrachte sexuelle Anspielung zu überhören, die er gerade unbewusst gesagt hatte und rang mit meinen Händen, als die unangenehme Spannung begann, sich aufzubauen.

Das war das Hauptproblem. Es war die Spannung, die das Denken schwer machte. Ich konnte nicht darüber nachdenken, was ich sagen sollte und es würde nur so lange andauern, bis sich einer von uns verschloss.

Gerade, als es richtig schlimm wurde, kam Alice springend rein und umarmte Edward eng an der Taille, „Hey Eddie, lange nicht gesehen."

Er kicherte bei Alices Ausgelassenheit. Zum Glück war er es gewohnt, „Es ist auch schön, dich zu sehen, Munchkin. Ich habe Pizza bestellt, also musst du nicht kochen."

Er sah über Alice hinweg zu mir um zu sehen, ob das okay für mich war. Es war das erste Mal, seid der „Unfall" passiert war, dass wir Blickkontakt hatten. Ich errötete in einer tiefen rötlichen Schattierung, „Ähm…klar, mir ist das egal" schaffte ich herauszustottern.

Er nickte, „Gut." Seine Augen hatten meine nicht verlassen und ich konnte fühlen, wie sich die Elektrizität zwischen uns verdoppelte.

Alice räusperte sich und holte uns effektiv aus der Trance, in die wir gefallen waren, „Es gibt doch Peperoni, oder?"

Edward kicherte und schaute auf sie herunter, „Als ob ich etwas anderes bestellen würde wenn du da bist." Sie strahlte und fasste mich an meiner Taille, „Komm schon Bella, lass uns einen Film aussuchen, den wir dabei gucken können."

Sie zog mich ins Wohnzimmer und ging zu der Wand, die voll mit DVDs war. Ich folgte ihr pflichtgemäß, da ich wusste, dass sie etwas zu sagen hatte. Ich meine, wir beide wussten, welchen Film sie nehmen würde.

„Man, ihr zwei hättet ein Feuer anzünden können, mit den Blicken, die ihr euch zugeworfen habt" murmelte sie, als sie das Regal nach Moulin Rouge durchsuchte. Es war ihr Lieblingsfilm und ich war mir sicher, dass sie jeden Song auswendig kannte. Sie zog ihn heraus und steckte ihn in den DVD Player.

„Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum du vorhin so besorgt warst" murmelte sie und schüttelte den Kopf, als sie sich auf das Zweisitzer-Sofa setzte.

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und setzte mich neben Alice. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, als mein Herz weiter schnell in meiner Brust schlug.

Noch die zuvor hatte ich so einen Blick gesehen wie den, der an mich gerichtet war und ich log nicht, er hinterließ mich erhitzt und besorgt. Sie stellte den TV an, „Edward!" schrie sie, „Der Film fängt an."

Er streckte seinen Kopf um die Ecke, „Bitte, sagt nicht, dass ihr schon wieder das Musical guckt." Er stöhnte. Ich kicherte bei seinem Blick. Das tat er jede Woche, aber wir alle wussten, dass er trotzdem mitgucken würde. Ich hatte ihn sogar dabei erwischt, wie er zu einigen der Songs die Lippen bewegte. Alice schmollte, „Ja, das tun wir, und du wirst ihn mit uns gucken."

Er seufzte und kam mit einem Bier in der einen Hand und zwei Flaschen Cola in der anderen herein.

Er warf sie uns zu und Alice fing ihre, aber meine traf mich an der Nase, „Scheiße" murmelte ich und griff mir an die Nase.

Alice sprang auf, „Ich hole Papiertücher, falls es blutet."

Sie rannte raus und wenn meine Nase nicht so weh getan hätte, wäre ich misstrauisch geworden. Edward kam rüber und neigte meinen Kopf, löste meine Hände von meiner Nase. Er musterte sie, „Ich hätte es besser wissen sollen, als dir etwas zu zuwerfen" murmelte er. Er lehnte sich näher und es war, als ob sich plötzlich alles geändert hätte.

Sein Atem wehte über mein Gesicht und seine Augen blickten auf meine Lippen, bevor er sich über seine leckte. Mein Atem wurde flach und wenn er sich nur ein kleines bisschen weiter nach vorne lehnen würde, würden unsere Lippen sich berühren. Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür und er sprang auf, „Ich sollte besser hingehen" murmelte er und verschwand aus dem Raum.

Ich seufzte, das fing ja gut an. Alice kam mit Papiertüchern zurück und setzte sich neben mich und sah unbeeindruckt aus, als sie sie auf den Kaffeetisch legte.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie mit einem unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck.

Ich warf ihr einen Blick zu, der zeigte, dass ich wusste, was sie wollte, „Mir geht's gut, Alice." Sie nickte und drückte Play auf der Fernbedienung.

Der Rest des Abends verging ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Alice ging um halb 11, aber nicht, ohne mich gewaltsam nach oben in die Zuflucht meines Zimmers zu ziehen und mir letzte Anweisungen zu geben, wie ich Edward verführen sollte.

„Okay, denk dran; Schüchternheit gehört nicht ins Schlafzimmer. Vergiss es, lass sie hier drin zurück und geh aufs Ganze. Wenn er drängt, dränge zurück. Nimm die Situation in Angriff und mach, dass er es so sehr will, dass er darum betteln wird."

Sie stoppte kurz und sah mich konzentriert an, ihre Augen scannten mein Gesicht, als ob sie versuchen würde, es sich einzuprägen. „Dies ist das letzte Mal, dass ich dich als Jungfrau sehe." Sie schniefte und wedelte mit einer Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum, um die Tränen, die in ihren Augen glitzerten, am Fallen zu hindern.

„Oh Gott. Mein kleines Mädchen ist groß geworden" würgte sie hervor. Ich verdrehte meine Augen. Sie war wirklich eine Drama Queen. Sobald sie es geschafft hatte, sich wieder zu sammeln, zog sie mich in eine feste Umarmung.

„Hör auf deine innere Alice und es wird alles gut."

Ich grinste sie an. „Ich dachte, es sei meine innere Füchsin, auf die ich hören soll?"

Sie wedelte mit ihrer Hand herum und verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, aber ich bin so viel besser, als eine Füchsin, also hör auf mich." Ich lachte und umarmte sie noch einmal. Ich wusste, dass es nach heute Nacht anders sein würde und ich klammerte mich eine Sekunde lang an dieses letzte Bisschen meines Lebens. Ich atmete das letzte Bisschen davon ein und verabschiedete mich davon. Es war Zeit, das Blatt zu wenden und neu anzufangen.

„Okay, ich muss jetzt gehen. Versprich mir, dass du mich morgen früh anrufen wirst und mir alles erzählen wirst. Lass die grafischen Details nicht aus." Sie sah mich streng an und ich nickte.

„Werde ich nicht. Ich liebe dich, Al." Sie nickte und platzierte einen Kuss auf meiner Wange. „Ich liebe dich auch. Egal, was auch geschieht." Damit drehte sie sich mit einem letzten Winken um und hüpfte die Treppe runter und aus der Haustür heraus, mit einem letzten gerufenen Tschüss zu Edward. Ich plumpste zurück auf mein Bett und schloss meine Augen, zufrieden damit, hier einfach zu warten, bis die Uhr zwölf schlug.

Edward klopfte an die Tür, worauf meine Augen aufflogen und spähte in den Raum und zu mir herüber.

„Hey", murmelte er, „Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett, da wir morgen früh raus müssen. Brauchst du noch was?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und setzte mich auf. Er wusste kaum, was für einen frühen Morgen er bekommen würde. „Nein, mir geht's gut. Ich glaube, ich werde noch etwas wach bleiben. Ich bin zu aufgedreht, um jetzt schlafen zu können."

Er nickte, „Okay. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht."

Seine Augen starrten eine lange, berechnende Minute lang in Meine und ich schwöre, ich hab gesehen, wie etwas durchkam. Es war wie Unentschlossenheit und Angst. Ich wollte zu ihm rüber gehen und ihn einfach umarmen. Er warf mir ein kleines, fast trauriges Lächeln zu und verschwand aus meinem Zimmer und ich stieß den Atem aus, den ich unbewusst angehalten hatte.

Was auch immer es war, was ich in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, ich hoffte, dass es morgen früh verschwunden sein würde. Ich hoffte, dass ich diese tief verwurzelte Angst, von der ich wusste, dass er sie nahe an seinem Herzen festhielt, nehmen konnte und ihn davon befreien konnte.

Bei dieser ganzen Sache ging es nicht mehr nur um mich. Ich wollte ihn nicht nur für mich, sondern auch für ihn. Ich bezweifelte, dass er selber wusste, wie sehr er sich vor anderen Leuten verschloss. Es waren nur die konstanten Leute in seinem Leben, die je den wirklichen Edward sahen.

Ich war einer dieser Konstanten…

Und ich würde ihm zeigen, dass ich mich um ihn sorgte.

So, das war es mal wieder. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Wie schon gesagt, im nächsten Kapitel ist es endlich soweit. Es ist jedoch nicht genau so wie der One-Shot geschrieben, sondern etwas ausführlicher.  
Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir eure Gedanken zum Kap mitteilt!

LG, Franzi


	11. Das erste Mal

Hey ihr Lieben,  
das nächste Kap ist da! Endlich ist es so weit…ihr werdet nun erfahren, ob Bellas Versuch, Edward zu verführen, klappt. Diejenigen unter euch, die den One-Shot schon gelesen haben, wissen ja, was passiert, aber dieses Kapitel ist etwas länger und ausführlicher. Es lohnt sich also trotzdem, es zu lesen ;)

Also viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 11**

**Das erste Mal**

Hast du jemals das Gefühl gehabt, dass die Zeit schneller vergeht, sich aber gleichzeitig hinzieht? Sekunden erscheinen wie Minuten, aber Minuten scheinen wie Sekunden zu vergehen. Das Ganze ist vollkommen widersprüchlich und verwirrend.

Das Haus war komplett still, abgesehen von dem leisen Ticken der Standuhr im Flur. Meine Nerven, die mir Galgenfrist gegeben hatten, hatten entschieden, mit voller Stärke zurück zu kommen und ich schloss eine Sekunde lang meine Augen und stieß langsam einen tiefen Atemzug aus meinem Mund aus.

_Du kannst das, _erinnerte ich mich selbst.

Ich starrte das Mädchen an, das im Spiegel meines Bads zu mir zurück reflektiert wurde, welches die Bürste so stark mit ihren Händen festhielt, dass diese weiß wurden. Ihre Augen waren so groß und erschrocken, verängstigt von dem Unbekannten, dass wie ein Schatten vor ihr lag.

Ich stoppte und seufzte, bevor ich mit der Bürste mit ordentlichen, kleinen Strichen durch mein Haar fuhr, um mich schön zu machen und beschäftigt zu halten.

Ich hatte geduscht, mich von Kopf bis Fuß eingeseift, dies hatte ich unter der Dusche, die ich gerade genommen hatte, zweimal überprüft - und mein frisch geföhntes Haar umwehte meine blassen Schultern, dunkel im Kontrast zu meiner Haut und meinem Pyjama. Ich summte leise, meine Stimme zitterte und wankte als ich mich dazu zwang, weiter zu machen.

Mein Herz stotterte und klopfte laut in meinen Ohren, als ich den angehaltenen Atem ausstieß, meine Haut prickelte und fühlte sich gegen den kühlen Marmor der Arbeitsplatte überhitzt an.

Ich legte die Bürste auf ihr ab, musste meine Finger gewaltsam von ihr lösen. Rote Linien waren auf meiner Haut und ich seufzte, während ich darüber nachdachte, wie albern ich war. Ich schaltete das Licht aus und schlüpfte zurück in mein Schlafzimmer, welches nur von einer kleinen Lampe erhellt wurde.

Normalerweise schlief ich mit irgendeiner Art von Licht an, da ich es hasste, im Dunkeln zu sein. Die Leute sagen, dass sie vor der Dunkelheit Angst haben, aber bei mir ist es eher, dass ich vor dem Angst habe, was _in _der Dunkelheit ist. Meine wilde Fantasie bringt Mörder und Kreaturen hervor, die nur in Filmen und Büchern existierten, die ich gesehen und gelesen hatte.

Ich denke, es ist eher eine Unsicherheit; eine Art Verfolgungswahn. Jetzt, wo ich nicht mehr zur Therapie gehen musste, fragte ich mich, wen ich danach fragen könnte. Es könnte eine Phobie sein. Vielleicht würde Edward es wissen.

Ich saß auf meinem Bett und schlang meine Decke eng um mich, als ich mein Buch von meinem Nachtschrank nahm, um mich abzulenken. Die Wörter hüpften und flimmerten über die Seite, hielten nicht still genug, damit ich sie lesen konnte. Offensichtlich war es hoffnungslos, es zu versuchen.

Meine Augen sehnten sich danach, wieder auf die Uhr zu schauen, obwohl ich wusste, dass ich es erst vor wenigen Minuten getan hatte.

_Bald. _Sagte ich mir selbst, als meine Füße vor Erwartung zuckten, über den Boden aus meinem Zimmer raus zu gehen.

Genau dann hörte ich es. Jeder Schlag erklang, als mein Herzschlag sich für jeden Schlag verdoppelte.

Ding!

Poch poch…

Ding!

Poch poch…

Ding!

Poch poch…

Ding!

Poch poch…

Ding!

Poch poch…

Ding!

Poch poch…

Ding!

Poch poch…

Ding!

Poch poch…

Ding!

Poch poch…

Ding!

Poch poch…

Ding!

Poch poch…

Ding!

Poch poch…

…

Zwölf Uhr.

Ich glaube, man kann sagen, dass dies mein Cinderella Moment ist, aber anstatt wieder eine arme Jungfer zu werden, werde ich scheinen.

Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und schlüpfte aus dem Bett. Nachdem ich sicher gegangen war, dass mein Haar schön war, schlich ich zu Edwards Zimmer. Ich zögerte vor der Tür; das Licht war aus und ich nahm an, dass er wahrscheinlich am Schlafen war. Ich schlüpfte durch die Tür und kletterte über ihn und setzte mich auf den Rand des Bettes.

„Edward." Flüsterte ich und schüttelte sanft seine Schulter, mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, als meine Finger durch die Hitze, die von ihm ausging, brannten. Er brummte und rollte sich auf seinen Rücken, um mich anzusehen. „Hmmm… was ist los?" murmelte er verschlafen. Seine Augen öffneten sich langsam und er sah zu mir herauf und blinzelte ein paar Mal, damit seine Augen sich an den dunklen Raum gewöhnen konnten.

Mein Gesicht wurde automatisch rot, als die Decke runter fiel und seine nackte Brust enthüllte.

Ich schaute schnell zurück in sein Gesicht, da ich nicht abgelenkt werden wollte. „Ich kann nicht schlafen, kann ich bei dir bleiben?" Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und wartete auf seine Antwort. Ich wusste, dass er nicht nein sagen würde, er hatte es mir noch nie verweigert, aber jetzt war es anders.

Es war nicht nur in der letzten Woche, sondern in den letzten paar Monaten oder so, dass unsere Beziehung sich langsam verändert und sich zu etwas Neuem entwickelt hatte. Er rutschte hoch und zog die Decke zurück; „Hüpf rein" murmelte er, die Stimme immer noch voller Schlaf.

Ich lächelte siegreich und kletterte rein, kuschelte mich an ihn. Er seufzte und legte locker einen Arm um mich. Jetzt, wo ich da war, wo ich sein wollte, musste ich zum nächsten Schritt unseres Plans übergehen.

Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und bereitete mich auf das vor, was ich jetzt tun würde und schob langsam meinen Fuß an seinem Bein hinauf, ging höher und höher, zog nebenbei das Bein seiner Schlafhose hoch, während ich gleichzeitig mit meiner Hand Kreise auf seiner Brust malte und mit jeder Bewegung tiefer ging.

Er erstarrte, als meine Finger das Haar über dem Saum seiner Schlafhose berührten und mein Bein an seiner nackten Wade war. „Bella, was machst du?"

Er sah mich an, sein Ausdruck war vorsichtig und ich sammelte jedes bisschen an Courage, was ich hatte und setzte mich auf und schleuderte ein Bein über seinen Bauch, legte es über seine Taille. Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht und ich krachte mit meinem Mund verzweifelt gegen seinen.

Ich schloss meine Augen, während ich _´bitte lass es funktionieren, bitte lass es funktionieren´ _vor mich hin sagte. Er stöhnte und entspannte sich im Bett und antwortete bereitwillig. Begeisterung und Freude strömten durch meinen Körper und ich verschwendete keine Sekunde, sondern verschlang meine Hände mit seinem Haar und griff es fest, wie ich es lange, zu lange geträumt und mir vorgestellt hatte.

Unsere Münder bewegten sich wild aufeinander, formten und streichelten sich, als die verzweifelte Spannung uns einhüllte.

Es war, als ob es jede Minute vorbei sein würde und es nur wie ein ferner Traum zu sein schien. Nur darüber nachzudenken, wie sich dies verflüchtigen könnte, wie es unter meinen Fingerspitzen verschwinden könnte, unter meinen Lippen, brachte mich dazu, mich stärker an ihn zu drücken. Er drückte mit seiner Zunge gegen meine Lippen und suchte Einlass und ich gab es ihm bereitwillig, wollte ihn auf jede mögliche Art und Weise schmecken.

Ich konnte seinen Atem in meinem Mund schmecken, als ich meine Zunge gegen seine stieß, sie drehte und verwickelte, als wir beide um die Herrschaft kämpften.

Ich konnte fühlen, wie die Spannung, die uns ergriff, sich zwischen uns aufbaute, endlich explodierte, als meine Hüften sich gegen seinen bedeckten Schwanz bewegten und Reibung wollten. Er schnappte wirkungsvoll nach Luft riss unsere Münder auseinander, hinterließ mich keuchend und mehr wollend. Ich fühlte seine Hände, die auf meiner Hüfte gelegen hatten, sich langsam unter mein Top schlängeln und sie hinterließen ein Feuer, wo immer er meine Haut und meine Brüste berührt hatte.

Ich stieß ein gehauchtes Seufzen aus und er schien unter mir zu erstarren.

Er zog sich schlagartig zurück, keuchte atemlos.

„Wir sollten aufhören, Bella. Das ist falsch" murmelte er. Seine Augen waren wild und dunkel vor kaum zu bändigender Lust. Ich ignorierte ihn, ermutigt von seinem Gesichtsausdruck und seiner offensichtlichen Erregung. Egal, für wie falsch sein Verstand das hier hielt, sein Körper reagierte auf meine Berührungen, erzählte und zeigte mir, für wie richtig und gut er das hielt.

Ich begann, seinen Hals zu küssen, zog Spuren hoch und runter, und inhalierte seinen würzigen, warmen Geruch. „Warum? Ich bin jetzt achtzehn, Edward" murmelte ich, ein kleines Lächeln lag auf meinen Lippen.

Er stöhnte schwach, sein Entschluss begann offensichtlich zu wanken, „Wir können nicht, Bella! Ich soll dein Vormund sein." Sein Ton beinhaltete ein leichtes Jammern vor Verzweiflung. Ich küsste und leckte mich seine Brust runter, als ich antwortete. Ich hatte mich noch nie so mächtig, so majestätisch gefühlt, wie in meiner jetzigen Position. „Willst du mich?" fragte ich und sah ihm genau in die Augen.

Wenn er mir eine direkte Antwort mit nein geben würde, würde ich gehen, aber irgendwie wusste ich, dass er es nicht tun würde. Nein, _nicht könnte, _passt besser.

Er war hin und her gerissen. „Ich…ähm…nein?"

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schaffte es, dass triumphierende Grinsen zurück zu halten, das drohte, sich über mein Gesicht zu verbreiten und zog meine Lippen über seinen Bauchnabel, hielt nur kurz inne, um meine Zunge hinein zu tauchen. Ich war nicht sicher, wo mein Selbstbewusstsein herkam, aber ich begann, es zu mögen. Vielleicht färbte Alice wirklich auf mich ab.

„Wirklich? Nun, dein Körper scheint diese Memo nicht bekommen zu haben" flüsterte ich rau, meine Augen huschten zu seinem erigierten Schwanz, der sich durch seine Schlafhose drückte. Er schluckte laut, als unsere Blicke sich trafen und uns hypnotisierend fest hielten.

Ich begann, seine Hose runter zu ziehen, als er mein Handgelenk packte, „Bella, nein." Sein Gesicht war ernst und kommandierend und in jedem anderen Fall hätte ich nachgegeben, aber hierbei… ich konnte einfach nicht.

Nicht, wo ich so hart gearbeitet hatte, um so weit zu kommen. Ich benutzte die Hand, die er nicht hielt und zog seine Hose mit einem Ruck nach unten und ließ seinen Schwanz frei. Ich sah ihn fasziniert an. Er sah so viel größer aus, wenn er direkt vor mir war. Ich konnte einen Lusttropfen auf dem geschwollenen pinken Kopf glänzen sehen.

Sein Griff an meinem Handgelenk lockerte sich und ich sah ruhig zu ihm hoch, „Erzähl mir Edward… Was hast du gedacht, was ich mit dir tat, als du masturbiert hast?"

Er wurde rot, aber er ließ mein Handgelenk los. „Du hattest deinen Mund auf mir" flüsterte er.

Ich zog meine Augenbrauen hoch, „So?" fragte ich und senkte meinen Kopf und leckte über die Spitze.

Seine Hüften stießen hoch, „Ja" zischte er durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne, „Und ich habe deinen Mund gefickt."

Ich stöhnte, Gott, er konnte dreckig reden. Ich nahm die Spitze seines Schwanzes in meinen Mund und saugte hart, wie Alice es mir gesagt hatte. Dann nahm ich ihn so weit wie ich konnte in den Mund und legte meine Hand um den anderen Teil. „Fuck" murmelte er, als ich begann, mich auf und ab zu bewegen, ich ließ meine Zunge über ihn gleiten.

Es war seltsam, denn er war so weich, und gleichzeitig so hart und heiß. Meine Zähne kratzten ihn versehentlich und ich hatte Angst, ihn verletzt zu haben, aber seine Reaktion zeigte mir, dass es ihm gefiel.

Er griff auf beiden Seiten nach der Decke, während seine Hüften vom Still halten erzitterten. Ich fuhr mit meinen Zähnen seine ganze Länge entlang und er reagierte mit Grunzen und Zähneknirschen. „Bella…fuck…du musst aufhören, ich kann es nicht mehr lange aufhalten."

Ich sah nur zu ihm auf und machte weiter. Auf gar keinen Fall würde ich meine derzeitige Position verlassen, bis er kommen würde. Ich hatte zu lange darauf gewartet, um es jetzt nicht geschehen zu lassen. Seine Hüften stießen aufwärts, trafen die Rückseite meiner Kehle und ich schluckte krampfhaft um ihn, um mich vom Würgen abzuhalten. Er stieß ein gequältes Stöhnen aus. „Bella…Ich werde…fuck!"

Er bog seinen Rücken durch und warf seinen Kopf zurück ins Kissen, als er sich in meinem Mund noch mehr versteifte, bevor er hart kam, seinen Saft gerade meinen Hals herunter schoss. Es kam so plötzlich, dass ich einfach alles schluckte, ohne nachzudenken, denn zur Hölle, was hätte ich sonst machen können?

Ich schluckte den Rest runter und war dankbar, dass ich es geschafft hatte, nicht zu würgen und etwas Peinliches zu machen, wie es auszuspucken.

Ich krabbelte langsam an seinem Körper hoch, fast zurückhaltend, und wartete, dass er wieder zu Atem kam und fragte mich, ob es ihm gefallen hatte. Er schlug seine Augen auf und blinzelte einige Male, „Ähm…wow Bella."

Ich lächelte.

Er mochte es.

Er zog meinen Kopf runter und küsste mich sanft, „Das war einmalig" murmelte er gegen meine Lippen. Wir küssten uns einige Minuten lang und genossen einfach das Gefühl der Lippen des anderen an den eigenen, ohne mehr oder weniger zu machen, einfach zu sein.

Seine Hände schlängelten sich zurück unter mein Top und begannen wieder, meine Brüste zu berühren. Ich wimmerte und drehte mich auf ihn, wünschte mir inbrünstig, dass er dieses Mal nicht aufhören würde. Ich war so nass, dass es mich überraschte, dass es nicht an meinen Schenkeln runter tropfte und ich brauchte wirklich Erlösung. Er rollte meine Nippel zwischen seinen Fingern, bevor er an ihnen zupfte und mir ein kleines Keuchen entlockte.

Der Rausch, der zurückgegangen war, kam mit Rache zurück, als er sich aufsetzte und seine Lippen lange genug von meinen trennte, um mir das Top über den Kopf zu ziehen. Er starrte mit offener Lust auf meine Brüste und ich wurde rot und bedeckte sie, versuchte, sie vor seinem Blick zu verstecken.

„Bitte, starre sie nicht an, ich mag sie nicht" flüsterte ich, fühlte mich plötzlich unangenehm und unsicher wegen ihrer geringen Größe.

Er sah mich an, seine Augen brannten vor Lust und Leidenschaft. „Bella, ich will dich nie wieder sagen hören, dass du einen Teil deines Körpers nicht magst. Du bist perfekt." Ich wurde rot bei dem Kompliment und ließ meine Arme wieder sinken. Er beugte seinen Kopf runter und nahm einen meiner harten Nippel in seinen Mund, saugte und leckte an ihm.

Ich verdrehte die Augen in meinem Kopf, als die nasse Hitze meinen Nippel umschloss und jede Art von Reaktion, abgesehen vom Wimmern, unmöglich machte.

Ich fasste in sein Haar und zog ihn näher zu mir, wollte und brauchte mehr. Ich bin noch nie mit einem Jungen weiter, als bis zum zweiten Schritt gekommen, und das Gefühl von seinem Mund auf meiner Brust war wie der Himmel.

Er wechselte die Seiten und begann, meinen vernachlässigten Nippel mit der gleichen Aufmerksamkeit zu bearbeiten. Ich schnappte nach Luft und bewegte meine Hüften zu seinen, suchte verzweifelt Reibung.

„Bitte…Edward…Ich…Mehr…Fuck!" Ich presste meine Hüften stärker an seine, versuchte, ihm ohne Worte zu sagen, was ich so verzweifelt brauchte.

Er drehte uns um, sodass er über mir war und zog meine Hose und meinen Slip mit einer schnellen Bewegung runter. Er setzte sich auf und lehnte sich zurück. Er trennte meine Beine, indem er mit seinen Fingern meine überhitzten Schenkel berührte und stöhnte bei dem, was er sah, „Du wachst?" fragte er mit tiefer, rauer Stimme, die mich erschauern ließ.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und nickte, dankte Alice still dafür, mich dazu gedrängt zu haben, es zu tun. Er beugte seinen Kopf zwischen meine Beine und leckte meine Pussy mit einer Aufwärtsbewegung.

Mein Rücken bog sich auf dem Bett, „Heilige Scheiße!" rief ich.

Er kicherte bei meiner Reaktion, sendete Vibrationen durch mich hindurch und begann, mich ernsthaft zu lecken und zu saugen. Der Anblick seines Haares zwischen meinen Schenkeln zu mir herauf guckend war mehr, als ich ertragen konnte. Die Zeiten, in denen ich darüber fantasiert hatte, dass dies passierte, konnten dem nicht gerecht werden… ganz und gar nicht.

Ich weiß nicht, wann ich damit begann, aber meine Hüften begannen seinem Gesicht entgegen zu stoßen. Ich ließ meinen Kopf zurück fallen und meine Augen schlossen sich, als ich meine Hände in sein Haar schlang und verhinderte, dass er sich auch nur einen Zentimeter bewegte und genoss einfach das Gefühl von ihm zwischen meinen Beinen. Es war, als ob mein ganzer Körper in Flammen stehen würde und es wurde heißer und heißer.

Der Knoten in meinem Bauch zog sich zusammen und mein Atmen war nur noch ein Keuchen.

„Oh Gott Edward… Oh Gott… Ja!" keuchte und zischte ich, als ich versuchte ihm zu sagen, wie gut es sich anfühlte.

Er bewegte sich leicht, brachte eine seiner Hände hoch, trennte meine Lippen mit seinen Fingern und drückte einen Finger in meine Öffnung.

Meine Augen flogen auf und ich fühlte die Schnur, die fest aufgewickelt war, reißen. Ich krümmte meinen Rücken und ballte mich um seine Finger herum zusammen. Ich schrie vor Vergnügen, während er damit fortfuhr, die Säfte, die aus mir heraus flossen, zu lecken. Meine Muskeln zuckten und die Welt explodierte um mich herum in einem Blitz aus Flammen und Funken. Vorher hatte ich mich gefühlt, als würde ich in Lust schwimmen, doch jetzt fühlte es sich an, als ob ich in ihr ertrinken würde.

Es war, als ob die Wellen mich runter gedrückt hatten und ich wurde von den Strömungen runtergezogen, als sie gegen meine Brust schlugen.

Ein dicker Nebel hüllte meinen Verstand ein, als ich in die Tiefen der Glückseligkeit sank.

Als der Nebel, der mich runter gedrückt hatte, sich endlich verzog, öffnete ich langsam meine Augen und fühlte mich ruhig und entspannt, denn heilige Scheiße, ich hatte in meinem ganzen Leben noch keinen so intensiven Orgasmus gehabt.

Er krabbelte an meinem Körper hoch, bis wir auf Augenhöhe waren und sah auf mich herab, „Bella?" fragte er.

Ich sah träge zu ihm hinauf. „Ja?"

Er hatte einen bestimmten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, als ob er etwas berechnen würde, „Bist du Jungfrau?"

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und antwortete langsam, „Ja."

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass meine Jungfräulichkeit ein Problem sein könnte. Ich meine, er war Doktor.

Er seufzte, „Bella, wir sollten das nicht tun, es ist falsch." Ich schnaufte, er musste scherzen. Ich griff nach seinem Kopf und küsste ihn hart, bevor ich mich zurück zog und ihm gerade in die Augen sah, „Edward, wenn das hier falsch ist, dann will ich nicht richtig sein." Ich sagte dies mit so viel Überzeugung, wie ich aufbringen konnte.

Er seufzte wieder, „Ich will einfach nicht, dass du es morgen früh bereust."

Ich verdrehte die Augen, „Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, ich war die jenige, die dich verführt hat."

„Ich weiß, aber…" Ich legte einen Finger auf seinen Mund, „Hör auf so viel zu denken."

Er nickte, lehnte sich runter und küsste mich tief. Er positionierte sich zwischen meinen Beinen und ich war erleichtert, dass Edward mir die Pille verschrieb, als ich 16 wurde. Kondome hätten die Stimmung total ruiniert. „Bist du bereit?" fragte er still.

Ich nickte und versuchte, mich zu entspannen. Ich öffnete meine Beine weiter, sodass er leichter dazwischen passte und er bewegte sich langsam vorwärts, dehnte und füllte mich, während er die ganze Zeit Augenkontakt mit mir hielt. Er stoppte, als er bei meiner Barriere ankam.

„Es wird nur eine Sekunde lang weh tun, Liebes, halt mich nur fest und ich werde aufhören, wann immer du willst. Okay?"

Ich nickte leicht und schlang meine Arme um seine Brust. Er lehnte sich runter und platzierte einen kleinen Kuss auf meinem Nacken, bevor er biss und mich zum Keuchen brachte, lenkte mich von der Aufgabe komplett ab.

Er stieß schnell in mich, zerriss mein Jungfernhäutchen. „Auuuu…" schrie ich vor Schmerz, als er meine Barriere mit einer schnellen Bewegung brach, aber ich war auch erleichtert, dass er es schnell gemacht hatte und es nicht hinausgezögert hatte.

Er hörte auf sich zu bewegen und begann, meinen Nacken zu küssen und glitt mit seiner Hand an meinem Bein hoch und runter, versuchte, mich abzulenken. Mein Atem kam hart und schwer und meine Augen schlossen sich, als ich versuchte, den Schmerz zu überwinden.

„Es tut mir leid, Liebling", murmelte er in mein Ohr.

Ich fühle eine Träne, die ich zurückgehalten hatte, meine Wange hinunter fallen, aber ich konnte fühlen, wie das fürchterliche Brennen leicht verschwand. Ich stieß einen großen Atemschwall aus und öffnete meine Augen.

„Es ist okay, ich… du kannst…" stotterte ich. Er lehnte sich zurück und sah konzentriert in mein Gesicht, ging sicher, dass ich wirklich okay war. Es tat weh, ich konnte nicht behaupten, dass es das nicht tat, aber jetzt fühlte es sich auch gut an. Es fühle sich richtig an. Ich fühlte, wie der Schmerz weiterhin langsam abebbte und von Lust ersetzt wurde.

„Bist du sicher, Liebes?" fragte er unsicher, obwohl ich durch seine angespannte Position sagen konnte, dass er sich wirklich bewegen wollte.

Ich nickte und stieß meine Hüften versuchsweise hoch, brachte ihn dazu, vor Lust seine Augen zu verdrehen. Er bog seinen Kopf runter und eroberte meinen Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bevor er begann, in mich zu stoßen.

Es dauerte etwas, bis wir einen Rhythmus fanden, der uns beiden gefiel, aber dann fühlte es sich so gut an.

„Gott Bella, du bist so eng" murmelte er gegen meine Lippen. Er begann, sein Tempo zu erhöhen und ich konnte nicht anders, als zu Stöhnen und zu Wimmern. Mein Atem kam in scharfen Zügen und ich schwitzte so sehr, dass mein Haar an meiner Stirn klebte.

Ich konnte unsere Haut aneinander rutschen und gleiten fühlen, aber ich war davon nicht angeekelt. Alles fühlte sich einfach natürlich an, als ob ich das schon immer hätte tun sollen.

„Oh…Edward" stöhnte ich, schlang meine Beine enger um seine Taille und ließ meinen Kopf zurück auf das Kissen fallen, als ich fühlte, wie er tiefer als zuvor in mich eindrang. Gott, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Sex sich so gut anfühlt, hätte ich ihn schon vor Ewigkeiten verführt.

Er stöhnte, als er stärker in mich stieß als zuvor. Ich konnte fühlen, wie der Knoten in meinem Bauch sich weiter zusammenzog und ich genoss die Tatsache, dass mein Orgasmus von ihm in mir verursacht werden würde.

„Oh Gott Edward…Ich bin so nahe" wimmerte ich, brauchte nur noch etwas mehr, um mich über die Klippe zu stoßen.

Er glitt mit einer seiner Hände an meinem Bauch hinab und schlüpfte zwischen meine Beine und begann, meine Klitoris zu reizen. Der Knoten in mir war kurz vorm Reißen, als er weiter in mich stieß und ich konnte fühlen, wie ich begann, mich um ihn herum zusammen zu ziehen, „Das ist es, Bella… komm für mich."

Das Stoßen gemeinsam mit seinen Worten war der ganze Anreiz, den ich brauchte und ich fiel über die Klippe, verkrampfte und erzitterte, als er das Tempo seiner Stöße beibehielt. Ich krümmte meinen Rücken und schrie seinen Namen mit voller Kraft.

„Fuck! Das ist es, Liebling…Fuck Bella…Ich liebe dich."

Ich fühle mich, als würde ich treiben, als ich wieder runter kam und ich schloss meine Augen, sodass das Gefühl länger andauerte. Ich fühle ihn über mir kommen, erschauerte, als er kam. Ich ging die Wörter durch, die er gesagt hatte, als er kam. Hatte er wirklich gerade gesagt, dass er mich liebte?

Wir lagen dort für eine Weile und versuchten, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, bis er seinen Kopf zurück zog und auf mich runter sah, „Bist du okay?" fragte er. Seine Stimme war rau. Ich konnte sehen, wie seine Arme zitterten, da er sein Gewicht so lange oben halten musste.

Ich zog ihn runter, sodass sein Gewicht auf mir lag und küsste ihn liebevoll und sanft, „Mir geht's besser als okay" sagte ich, meine Stimme leicht belegt.

Er rollte sich herum und nahm mich mit, sodass ich auf ihm war, anstatt anders herum.

„Hast du das wirklich so gemeint, als du sagtest, dass du mich liebst?" fragte ich ruhig, fühlte die Hoffnung in meiner Stimme scheinen. Er schob meinen verschwitzten Pony zur Seite und küsste meine Nase, seine Augen leuchteten und tanzten, „Was könnte man nicht lieben? Du bist hübsch, klug und dein Kochen konkurriert mit dem von Martha Stewart."

Ich wurde rot und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus. Ich vergrub meinen Kopf in seinem Nacken, „Ich liebe dich auch." Ich gähnte und kuschelte mich weiter an ihn, während er mein Haar streichelte.

„Glaub nicht, dass es vorbei ist, kleines Fräulein. Morgen werden wir ein langes Gespräch haben."

Ich lächelte gegen seine Brust. Als ob mich das davon abhalten würde, dies noch mal zu machen.

Das war es mal wieder, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen…und im nächsten Kapitel erfahren auch diejenigen, die den One-Shot schon kennen endlich, wie Edward am nächsten Morgen reagiert und wie das Gespräch zwischen den beiden laufen wird…oh oh, arme Bella, da steht ihr noch ganz schön was bevor…drückt ihr die Daumen, dass Edward nicht allzu sauer auf sie ist, sie würde sich bestimmt darüber freuen!

Lg eure Franzi


	12. Komplizierte Konflikte

Hey Leute,  
Hier ist das neue Kapitel.

Viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 12**

**Komplizierte Konflikte**

Ich lag befriedigt unter der Decke, als ich langsam von der Sonne, die mein Gesicht traf und es wärmte, aus dem Schlaf gezogen wurde. Ich fühlte mich, als ob ich in einem Bett aus Federn liegen würde und wenn ich meine Augen öffnen würde, dass sie überall herum fliegen würden, bevor sie sich in meinen Haaren verwirren würden.

Ich öffnete langsam meine Augen und blinzelte schnell, als die Sonne durch das Fenster und in meine Augen leuchtete.

Ich hatte noch nie in meinem Leben so friedlich geschlafen. Ich wischte mit meiner Hand über meinen Mund, um die Sabber los zu werden, die sich auf dem Kissen neben meinem Kopf sammelte. Irgendwie schaffte ich es nicht, es unanständig zu finden. Ich stieß ein kleines Gähnen aus und streckte meine Hände über meinem Kopf aus und kringelte meine Zehen, als meine Augen wieder zu flatterten.

Ich wimmerte, als Schmerz durch meine Schenkel zog. Was zum… Plötzlich kam alles wieder zu mir zurück, was in der Nacht zuvor geschehen war. Meine Augen flogen auf, als Bilder durch meinen Kopf flogen.

Das Saugen.

Das Lecken.

Das Beißen.

Der Schweiß.

Das Stöhnen.

Das Gefühl, wie er sich in mir bewegte.

Mich füllte.

Mich dehnte.

Meine Augen scannten sofort die Umgebung, um zu sehen, wo er war. Mein Herz schlug wütend in meiner Brust, als ich dunkelrot wurde. Er saß neben mir auf der Decke, seine Schlafhose saß tief auf seinen Hüften und zeigten sein Becken, seine Arme waren vor der Brust verschränkt und sein Kopf bewegte sich hoch, als er die Zimmerdecke anstarrte.

Sein Kiefer war stark verkrampft und ich konnte durch seine steife Position erkennen, dass er nicht glücklich war. Überhaupt nicht. Ich war mir sicher, dass er fühlen konnte, wie meine Augen ein Loch in seinen Kopf bohrten, aber offensichtlich ignorierte er mich. Ein Gefühl von Angst füllte mich und ich spähte durch meine Wimpern hindurch zu ihm hinauf.

„Wie viel Ärger werde ich bekommen?" fragte ich ruhig, fast kleinlaut. Wenn ich dachte, dass seine krasse Show, mich zu ignorieren, schlimm war, dann fühlte sich die durchdringende Dunkelheit, die mich durchstach, als seine Augen sich senkten, bis wir auf einer Höhe waren, an, als ob jemand gerade ein Buttermesser in meine Brust gezwängt hätte.

_Ich habe es versaut._ War das einzige, was ich denken konnte, als seine wütenden Augen in meine starrten und sie untersuchten, bis er endlich weg sah.

„Was zur Hölle hast du dir letzte Nacht gedacht, Bella?" fragte er streng.

„Wenn du überhaupt gedacht hast" fügte er hinzu.

Ich wickelte die Decke enger um meinen nackten Körper, da ich mich beobachtet und verwundbar fühlte, als ich versuchte, die Tränen zurück zu halten.

Ich wusste nicht, wie ich antworten sollte, ohne in Tränen auszubrechen, also blieb ich einfach still und versuchte, mich hinter meinem Haar zu verstecken.

Er stieß ein frustriertes Seufzen aus und lies sich gegen das Kopfbrett sinken, als er mit seiner Hand grob durch sein wortwörtlich durchgeficktes Haar fuhr. Sein Blick wurde weicher, als er meine unterlegene Position wahrnahm und er hob meinen Kopf mit seinen Fingern an meinem Kinn an.

„Weist du eigentlich, wie dumm es für dich war, das zu tun?" fragte er mit angespannter, weicher Stimme und ich konnte den heftigen Konflikt in seinen Augen sehen. „Ich bin achtzehn", flüsterte ich schwach und wollte einfach nur mit eingekniffenem Schwanz zurück in mein Zimmer laufen und den Rest meines Lebens damit verbringen, im Selbstmitleid zu schwelgen.

Er schloss kurz seine Augen, Schmerz lag auf seinem Gesicht, bevor er langsam seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Kennst du die genaue Zeit, zu der du geboren wurdest?" fragte er und ich runzelte die Stirn, denn ich wusste es nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendwer die genaue Zeit kennt, zu der er geboren wurde, außer er sah in seiner Geburtsurkunde nach.

„Nein", sagte ich verwirrt. Er nickte und seine Lippen zogen sich zu einer dünnen Linie. Er sah von mir weg und aus dem Fenster. „So weit wie jedes Gericht, jeder Anwalt oder jeder Polizist betroffen ist, warst du immer noch siebzehn, als…" Er brach ab und schluckte schwer, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Du wurdest um 7:13 Uhr morgens geboren, Bella. Als…Was wir letzte Nacht getan haben, oder diesen Morgen, war illegal. Du warst immer noch siebzehn. Es ist dein Geburts_tag_. Wenn irgendjemand etwas über letzte Nacht herausfindet, könnte ich meine Lizenz verlieren und eingesperrt werden für…Pädophilie und Belästigung."

Der Ernst der Situation, in die ich uns gebracht hatte, dämmerte mir und ich versuchte schnell, nach letzten Halmen zu greifen. „Aber… aber ich habe dich verführt, nicht anders herum" stotterte ich. Er seufzte wieder und schaute zurück zu mir. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, leer; es war komplett frei von jeglichen Emotionen.

„Das wäre egal wenn es einvernehmlich wäre. Du wärst die Minderjährige und ich wäre der Erwachsene. Ich bin derjenige, der es hätte besser wissen sollen, als so etwas… Rücksichtsloses und Dummes zu tun." Er fasste sich mit den Händen ins Haar und drehte seinen Kopf so, dass ich sein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Es tat weh, zu denken, dass das, von dem ich als die beste Nacht meines Lebens dachte, als Rücksichtslos und Dumm betrachtet wurde, aber ich hatte wichtigeres, worum ich mich sorgen musste. Ich legte zögerlich eine Hand auf seine Schulter und ignorierte, dass er leicht zusammen zuckte.

„Es wird okay sein", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen.

„Keiner wird es wissen oder herausfinden." Außer Alice, aber das werde ich ihm später behutsam beibringen. Meine Anstrengungen waren fruchtlos, denn wir wussten beide, dass er sich selber dort hineinsteigerte, indem er jeden kleinsten Aspekt des Geschehenen überdachte und analysierte. Die Einzige, die zu ihm durchdringen konnte, wenn er so war, war Esme und sie war nicht hier.

Er entzog sich meinem Griff und stand vom Bett auf und ging zu seinem Bad. „Du hast recht, das werden sie nicht. Aber was letzte Nacht passiert ist, Bella… es…es darf nicht noch einmal passieren." Seine Stimme war leise und wenn ich nicht so im Einklang mit ihm gewesen wäre, ich bezweifle, dass ich ihn hätte hören können.

Ich fühlte mich, als ob jemand mein Herz in seiner Hand zerquetschte. Ich konnte nicht atmen und fühlte mich schwindelig. Darf nicht noch mal passieren? Aber er sagte, dass er mich liebt? Hatte er gelogen, oder war es nur eins dieser Dinge, die die Leute im Eifer des Gefechts sagten?

„Bereust du es?" schaffte ich hervorzuwürgen, mein Mund war schneller als mein Verstand. Er stoppte im Türrahmen und lehnte seinen Kopf dagegen, während er ein trostloses Lachen ausstieß.

„Wenn es nur so einfach wäre", murmelte er zu sich selbst. Er drehte sein Gesicht zu mir und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Ich starrte in seine gequälten, streitenden Augen und versuchte, tief in seine Seele zu sehen, in seinen Geist, alles, was mir einen Hinweis geben könnte, dass es nicht einseitig gewesen war.

„Nein", antwortete er schließlich. „Das tue ich nicht. Ich wollte es so sehr, dass ich nicht mal versuchte habe, es zu stoppen. Ich hätte es stoppen und das Richtige tun können, aber ich war so verfickt selbstsüchtig." Scham bedeckte seine Augen, als sie mich anbettelten, zu verstehen, warum er dies sagte.

„Ich wollte es schon so lange", murmelte er so leise, dass es fast schon ein Flüstern war. Er schloss seine Augen und drehte sein Gesicht zum Holz des Türrahmens. „Deine Haut unter meinen Fingern zu fühlen, deine Lippen meine streichelnd, dich meinen Namen schreien zu hören, wenn _ich_ dir mehr Vergnügen bereite, als du dir erträumen kannst…"

Er verlor sich und schluckte einige Gefühle runter. „Es ist so falsch und doch kann ich nicht anders. Es ist, als ob du mich rufst, mich anbettelst, dich zu berühren und ich bin wehrlos es zu stoppen. Ich sollte mich schlecht fühlen, ich sollte mich schuldig fühlen, aber ich fühle nicht das kleinste bisschen Reue in mir. Was meine Eltern jetzt von mir denken würden… Gott, du kannst die enorme Scheiße nicht begreifen, die mein Kopf jetzt gerade durch macht."

Ich bewegte mich, bis ich auf meinen Knien war und ignorierte den Schmerz in meinen Oberschenkeln, als ich die Decke um mich zog. Es ging nicht nur um mich. Es ging um uns und er verwehrte das Eine, was wir beide so sehr wollten. Deswegen schaffte ich es, die nächste Frage heraus zu kämpfen.

„Hast du es so gemeint, als du sagtest, dass du mich liebst?" Ich versuchte, es energisch zu sagen, aber meine Stimme schwankte, zitterte bei dem Gedanken, wie seine Antwort lauten könnte. Wir balancierten gefährlich auf des Messers Schneide. Eine falsche Bewegung und alles wäre vorbei.

Er drehte sich vollständig zu mir um und schien in meinen Augen nach etwas zu suchen. „Ja", sagte er einfach.

„Es ist nur… Ich bin so verfickt verwirrt, jetzt gerade, Bella. Ich habe dich immer geliebt und wollte für dich sorgen, aber jetzt will ich alles. Ich will, dass jeder Teil von dir zu mir gehört, mir gehört und zwar nur mir. Ich will dir _körperlich_ zeigen, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Ich habe so lange damit verbracht, es vor mir selbst zu leugnen und dich als Schwester zu sehen, dass dich als meine Geliebte zu sehen ist, als ob… ich weiß nicht, es fühlt sich einfach seltsam an, als ob ich vor dem bloßen Gedanken zurückschrecken sollte, aber das tue ich nicht und ich verstehe nicht, warum."

Ich versuchte, einen Schritt zurück zu gehen und wirklich aus seiner Sicht darüber nachzudenken. Er hatte so lange damit verbracht, es vor sich selbst zu leugnen, und damit gekämpft, mich als Schwester zu sehen, dass es schwer für ihn war, diese Form zu durchbrechen. Ich konnte irgendwie verstehen, was er meinte. Es war nicht so, als ob er einfach aufwachen und sagen könnte „Hey, Schwester, sei meine Geliebte."

Ich hatte das gleiche Problem, als ich anfing, sexuellere und verlangendere Gefühle für ihn zu haben. Ich versuchte, mich zu überzeugen, dass es falsch war, aber es kam mir einfach nicht falsch vor. Ich wusste, jeder andere würde denken, es wäre falsch und ich glaube, das war der Hauptgrund, der mich so lange zurück gehalten hatte.

Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf sein Geschwafel, was immer noch aus seinem Mund kam, „…und das ist so falsch. Ich sollte nicht fühlen, was ich für dich fühle…" Ich hatte seine ständige Verleugnung satt und stand vom Bett auf und ging unverwandt zu ihm. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte oder auch nur darüber nachdenken konnte, etwas zu sagen, bedeckte ich seinen Mund mit meinem und wickelte meine Hände in sein Haar.

Er erstarrte unter meiner Berührung und ich bewegte meine Lippen und zog seine Unterlippe in meinen Mund und versuchte, ihn zu einer Reaktion zu überreden. Wenn er dachte, er könne mich mit Worten oder seiner eigenen Unsicherheit wegdrücken, lag er falsch. Ich brauchte, dass er sich selbst zugab, dass er mich als Ganzes wollte. Nicht nur mein Verstand oder mein Charakter, sondern auch meinen Körper.

Gerade, als ich nachgeben wollte und ihn fragen wollte, was genau er für ein Problem hatte, bewegte er zögerlich seine Lippen gegen meine. Ich öffnete überrascht meine Augen und sah, wie er mich anschaute. Ich konnte immer noch den Konflikt sehen, aber er war ein wenig verblasst. Er zog sich zurück und legte mein Kinn in seine Hand und legte die andere auf meine Hüfte.

Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen meine und schloss kurz seine Augen, seine Stirn runzelte sich, als er seine Unterlippe in seinen Mund zog. Er stieß einen langen Atemzug aus und sein heißer, würziger Atem umwehte mein Gesicht, als seine Augen wieder aufflatterten.

„Bella, ich weiß, es ist schwer für dich zu verstehen, aber kannst du mir etwas Zeit geben, um mit allem zurecht zu kommen. Mein Kopf bringt mich um, wenn ich im Kreis gehe und versuche, alles zu verstehen und ich brauche einfach etwas Zeit, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Alles, worum ich dich bitte, ist ein Tag, okay? Ich versuche nicht, dich weg zu stoßen, ich brauche nur Zeit."

Ich zögerte, mich fragend, ob er es überdenken und sich selbst davon überzeugen würde, dass diese ganze Beziehung, die wir versuchten, ein Fehler war, aber ein Blick in seine Augen erweichte mich. Ich konnte ihn nicht dazu zwingen, mich zu wählen; ich musste ihn von alleine zu mir kommen lassen. Ich seufzte schwer und ging einen Schritt zurück.

„Okay." Wenn er Zeit brauchte, würde ich ihm Zeit geben. Was war ein Tag verglichen damit, für immer ohne ihn zu leben? Er entspannte sich, „Danke." Er platzierte einen Kuss auf meiner Stirn, bevor er zurück ging.

„Wenn wir noch vorm Mittag nach Seattle kommen wollen, sollten wir uns besser fertig machen", sagte er. Ich nickte und zog die Decke enger um mich, als ich mich umdrehte und aus dem Raum schlüpfte. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es zu früh war um zu frohlocken und mich beschwingt zu fühlen, da Edward und ich intim zusammengewesen waren, oder nicht, aber als ich mich im Spiegel im Bad anschaute, konnte ich nicht anders, ich musste quer übers ganze Gesicht grinsen.

_Ich hab's geschafft!_

Ein Kichern entkam meinem Mund, als ich versuchte, das Durcheinander in meinem Haar mit einer Bürste zu lösen. Ich sah aus, als ob ich gründlich gefickt worden wäre und das war keine Beschuldigung, die ich leugnen würde. Ich dachte zurück an meine Nervosität in der Nacht zuvor und verdrehte praktisch wegen mir selbst die Augen.

Ich konnte meine Augen mit mehr Fröhlichkeit und Vergnügen im Spiegel tanzen sehen, als ich dachte zu bekommen. Ich fühlte mich, als ob ich gleich ins Singen ausbrechen würde und anfangen würde zu tanzen, als ob ich im Musical wäre und der Gedanke von mir beim Tanzen ließ mich wieder kichern. Ich stellte die Dusche an und ließ die Decke auf den Boden fallen und sah mich an.

Ich konnte eine schwache rote Stelle in meinem Nacken sehen und ich errötete, als ich die zarte Haut meines Knutschflecks berührte.

Er hatte mich markiert.

Meinen nackten Körper ansehend fühle ich mich anders, selbstbewusster. Ich hielt meinen Kopf höher, mein Rücken war gerader und zum ersten Mal fühlte ich mich wie eine Frau, ein Erwachsener.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich der Raum mit Nebel aufheizte und ich stieg langsam in die Dusche, vorsichtig wegen dem Schmerz, den ich erlebt hatte. Das Sprühen des heißen Wassers auf meiner Haut war wie von Gott gesandt und ich neigte meinen Kopf zurück, um den vollen Effekt der Wärme zu bekommen.

Ich schloss meine Augen und glitt mit meiner Hand über mein Schlüsselbein und runter über meine Brust zu meinem Bauch, versuchte jeden Moment von letzter Nacht noch einmal zu erleben, jede Berührung, die er auf meinem Körper platzierte. Ich fühlte mich…nun, ich glaube, das einzige Wort, um zu beschreiben, wie ich mich wirklich fühlte, war fantastisch.

Ich summte vor mich hin, als ich mein Haar wusch und mein Körper sich entspannte und ich mir Zeit nahm, bevor ich heraus stieg. Ich steckte meinen Föhn ein und dachte darüber nach, wie ich mein Haar heute machen würde. Wenn ich es hochstecken würde, könnte man meinen neuen Knutschfleck sehen. Wenn ich es unten lassen würde, würde es herumfliegen und mich zur Hölle ärgern. Ich entschied mich, nur eine schnelle Drehung zu machen und es mit einer langen Spange hoch zu stecken.

Gerade, als ich auf meinen Schrank zu gehen wollte, ich war in eines meiner weichen, gemütlichen Handtücher eingewickelt, ging mein Handy.

„Feeling alive all over again,  
As deep as the sky, under my skin  
Like being in love, she says  
For the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong,  
But I'm feeling right where I belong  
With you tonight  
Like being in love  
To feel for the first time"

Ich grinste und verdrehte die Augen, ich wusste, dass Alice letzte Nacht offensichtlich ihren Klingelton verstellt hatte.

Ich antwortete schnell, bereit, von letzter Nacht zu schwärmen.

„Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday liebe Bella-die-nicht-mehr-länger-Jungfrau-ist-und-meine-Welt-rockt, happy birthday to you." Ich lachte laut und schüttelte meinen Kopf.

"Hey Al, wie geht's?"

"Überspring die Höflichkeiten und komm zu den dreckigen Details", sagte sie ungeduldig.

Ich verdrehte meine Augen, „Was genau willst du wissen?" fragte ich und konnte das riesige Grinsen, das quer über meinem Gesicht lag, nicht zurück halten.

Sie quietschte, „Es hat funktioniert! Ich wusste, dass es das würde. Oh ihr Kleingläubigen. Ihr solltet mir öfter vertrauen. Wie war der Sex? Tat es weh? Du hast ihm einen geblasen, richtig? Hat er sich revanchiert? Wie viele Orgasmen hattest du? War es schwer, ihn zu überzeugen? Wie groß ist er? Was ist danach passiert? Habt ihr darüber geredet? Wird es noch mal passieren? Wie fühlst du dich…"

„Alice!" schrie ich. Wenn sie aufgeregt war, brauchte man die Hölle, um sie wieder runter zu bringen und sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Sorry, sorry, sorry. Ich bin nur so aufgeregt. Ich kann nicht atmen, ich kann nicht atmen. Wo ist mein verfickter Inhalator?" Ich konnte Dinge scheppern und sich bewegen hören, bevor ein schweres Einatmen zu hören war, als sie ihren Inhalator benutzte.

„Okay, jetzt geht's mir besser. Ich muss mich nur entspannen. Wem mache ich etwas vor? Ich kann mich nicht entspannen, als spuck es schon aus. Alles. Lass nichts aus. Ich will von jedem Grübchen auf seinem Arsch erfahren, von jeder Sommersprosse auf seiner Brust, und bitte lass nicht aus, wie groß er war. Ich lebe jetzt stellvertretend durch dich, Bella. Enttäusche mich nicht!"

Ich verdrehte die Augen bei ihrem Theater, „Du weist, wenn du fünf Sekunden lang still bist, ist es mir vielleicht möglich, etwas zu sagen und dir davon zu erzählen", wies ich sie zurecht. Sie schnaubte, „Spreche nicht formal mit mir. Spuck einfach alles aus und trage heute einen Rock. Ich schwöre, du wirst es nicht bereuen."

Als der Schwächling, der ich war – ja, richtig – erzählte ich ihr alles. Ich verbrachte gute 15 Minuten damit, davon zu schwärmen, wie gut es war und wie es nicht _nicht_ noch mal passieren konnte.

„Ich hätte nur nie gedacht, dass es sich so anfühlt, weist du?" erklärte ich, als ich mich durch meine Schublade mit der Unterwäsche wühlte und nach einem Slip suchte, der zu meiner Stimmung passte. Sie summte als Zustimmung.

„Ich kann nicht aufhören, zu lächeln, selbst nach dem, was heute morgen passiert ist. Ich bin nur…ich weiß nicht, aber ich kichere die ganze Zeit wie ein Kind, das sich Bilder von Berühmtheiten mit nacktem Oberkörper ansieht."

„Ich bin so glücklich für dich, B. Jetzt sag, was ist heute morgen passiert?" Ich seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern, als ich einen pinken Spitzenslip hervor zog, den Alice mir zu meinem letzten Geburtstag gegeben hatte, aber ich hatte ihn noch nie getragen. Ich glaube, ich hatte einen passenden BH.

„Bevor oder nachdem er erklärt hat, dass ihn zu verführen dumm war, weil er wegen Pädophilie ins Gefängnis gesteckt werden könnte?" fragte ich ironisch. Sie war für eine Sekunde still, „Hat er das wirklich gesagt?" fragte sie, als ob sie das nicht glauben könnte und ich nur `Scherzen würde`.

„Yep", sagte ich und ließ dabei das ‚p' ploppen. „Ich meine, irgendwie verstehe ich schon, worauf er anspielte und wir haben nicht alles durchdacht, denn laut meiner Geburtsurkunde war ich immer noch 17, als wir es getan haben, aber ich glaube, dass wir mit dieser geringfügigen Zeitverschiebung arbeiten können. Ich meine, die einzige Person, die es weiß, bist du und du wirst es keinem erzählen, stimmt's?"

„Na klar! Du hast mein Wort. Ich glaube, wir hätten etwas mehr über die komplizierten Details nachdenken sollen, aber keiner denkt wirklich über diese Dinge nach. Du hast es geschafft, richtig? Er ignoriert dich nicht komplett oder etwas anderes schlimmes, oder?"

„Nein", sagte ich leichthin. „Er hat mich nur darum gebeten, ihm einen Tag zu geben, um seine Moralvorstellungen und die Art und Weise, wie er denkt, neu zu bewerten. Er hat so lange damit verbracht, zu leugnen, dass er mich auf eine mehr als freundschaftliche Weise mag, dass es immer noch eine Art Schock für ihn ist, was ich vollkommen verstehen kann. Erinnerst du dich daran, wo ich das erste Mal einen Sextraum mit ihm darin hatte? Ich war danach ein komplettes Durcheinander."

Sie summte als Zustimmung. „Ja, nur der Köder Schokolade hat dich an dem Tag aus dem Bett gebracht." Sie kicherte in sich hinein, bevor sie wieder ernst wurde. „Bist du sicher, dass es schlau war, ihm Zeit zu geben, um darüber nach zu denken? Ich meine, Edward ist bekannt für seine Tendenz zur Überreaktion. Er könnte die Zeit, die du ihm gegeben hast, nutzen, um sich einzureden, dass es nicht funktionieren wird."

Ich seufzte, denn davor hatte ich auch Angst. „Das weiß ich, Alice. Aber ehrlich, was kann ich tun? Ich habe gesagt, dass ich ihm Zeit geben würde und er sagte, dass er mich nicht wegschieben würde. Ich glaube wirklich, dass er dies probieren will. Er ist nur so hin und her gerissen von dem, was die Gesellschaft erachtet, was er tun sollte."

Ich balancierte mein Handy zwischen meiner Schulter und meinem Ohr, als ich meinen Schrank öffnete und nach etwas zum anziehen suchte. Da es mein Geburtstag war, müsste ich etwas anderes als sonst tragen, etwas Besonderes. Der Gedanke an Alices Vorschlag, einen Rock zu tragen, ließ mich ernsthaft meine Nase kräuseln. Röcke waren nicht wirklich mein Ding.

„Hmmm…Vielleicht hast du recht. Du kannst ihn nicht dazu zwingen, es aus dem Stehgreif zu akzeptieren. Oh, und du wirst auf jeden Fall einen Rock tragen, auch wenn ich vorbei kommen muss und dich darein zwingen muss." Woher wusste sie, dass ich ihren Vorschlag ignorieren würde? Ich schmollte, auch wenn ich wusste, dass sie mich nicht sehen konnte.

„Bekomme ich kein Veto? Ich meine, es ist mein Geburtstag." Sie seufzte. „Gut, zieh an, was auch immer zur Hölle du willst." Ich stoppte für eine Sekunde, fragte mich, warum nicht jeder Tag mein Geburtstag sein konnte, weil, so egal sie mir auch waren, wenn ich tun und anziehen konnte, was auch immer ich wollte, wären die unnötigen Geschenke und die Aufmerksamkeit das wert.

„Wer bist du und was hast du mit meiner aufdringlichen besten Freundin gemacht? ALICE! ALICE! Halte durch, ich komme."

„Haha, du könntest Komiker sein. Du solltest wissen, dass ich nicht aufdringlich bin. Ich versuche nur, dir zu helfen, dein verstecktes Selbst unter deinen ausgebeulten Klamotten und deinem schüchternen Benehmen zu finden und ich muss das tun, indem ich dich dazu zwinge, Dinge zu tun. Außerdem, Liebes, die einzige Person, für die du kommen solltest, ist Edward. Ich liebe dich, aber ich rocke nicht auf diese Art."

Ich verdrehte die Augen und kicherte, „Wie auch immer. Ich glaube nicht mal, dass ich überhaupt einen Rock besitze." Stille kam durch das Handy, bevor ich ihr tiefes Einatmen hörte, als sie ihren Inhalator benutzte.

„Wenn du nicht meine beste Freundin wärst, würde ich dich nur dafür verstoßen, diesen Satz ausgesprochen zu haben. Du solltest erleichtert sein, dass wir heute shoppen gehen. Ich habe sogar eine Liste von den Dingen, die du brauchst, gemacht. Du weist, wie praktisch das ist, oder? Es gab einen bestimmten Grund, warum ich wollte, dass du einen Rock trägst. Wenn wir shoppen gehen, brauchst du Klamotten mit leichtem Zugang und außerdem kannst du Edward den ganzen Tag lang quälen. Warum ziehst du nicht stattdessen das Kleid an, das ich dir letzte Weihnachten gegeben hab?"

Ich kräuselte meine Nase und suchte hinten in meinem Schrank danach. Ich zog es hervor und sah es mir an und erwog, ob ich es anziehen wollte. Es war hellgrau mit großen weißen Streifen, die darüber liefen. Es war kurzärmelig und ziemlich tief ausgeschnitten und sehr figurbetont an der Taille.

Es war ziemlich kurz, wahrscheinlich reichte es nur wenige Zentimeter übers Knie, aber ich glaube, ich werde einfach eine Röhrenjeans darunter anziehen. Dadurch hatten wir beide, Alice und ich, gewonnen, verdammt mit dem einfachen Zugang. Ich legte schnell auf, nachdem ich ihr erzählt hatte, dass ich mich fertig machen musste und dass wir spätestens in einer Stunde bei ihr sein würden, um sie einzusammeln.

Ich seufzte, als ich mir das Kleid über den Kopf zog und eine passende graue Röhrenjeans fand. Ich kombinierte es mit einer weißen Perlenkette und passenden Ohrringen, bevor ich in meine weißen Chucks schlüpfte, die, um ehrlich zu sein, schon leicht grau wurden.

Ich griff nach meiner Reisetasche, die ich mit den von Alice genehmigten Klamotten gepackt hatte und ging runter in die Küche, wo ich Pfannkuchen riechen konnte. Wenn es etwas gab, was Edward gut kochen konnte, dass waren es Esmes berühmte Blaubeerpfannkuchen.

Mir lief das Wasser praktisch im Mund zusammen, als ich die Küche betrat und mich auf einen Barhocker gegenüber von ihm setzte, wo er kochte.

„Bitte sag, dass der Stapel Pfannkuchen für mich ist?" sagte ich den wachsenden Stapel beäugend. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er mit amüsiertem Gesichtsausdruck über seine Schulter hinweg zu mir sah. „Nein, eigentlich habe ich sie alle für mich gemacht, da ist Müsli im Schrank. Mach dir selbst was."

Ich verdrehte meine Augen, musste aber lächeln. Ich war froh, dass wir weiterhin lässig wir selbst sein konnten, ohne Befangenheit.

„Du bist ja so witzig", sagte ich sarkastisch. „Jetzt hör auf das Essen in Beschlag zu nehmen und hol den Ahornsirup."

Er salutierte gespielt, „Sir, ja Sir." Dann verschwand er in die Speisekammer, um den Sirup zu holen. Ich schüttelte nur meinen Kopf und ging, um zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank zu holen und den O-Saft aus dem Kühlschrank.

Abgesehen davon, dass Edward ihn offenbar leer gemacht hat und ihn dann im Kühlschrank gelassen hat, sodass er keinen neuen aus der Speisekammer holen musste. Männer sind manchmal so verdammt faul.

„Edward! Wie oft muss ich dir noch erzählen, dass du den Saft nicht wieder wegstellen sollst, wenn er leer ist?" Ich schloss verärgert den Kühlschrank und warf die leere Packung in den Müll, bevor ich in die Speisekammer ging, um eine neue zu holen.

Edward war ganz hinten und bückte sich tief, als er die Regale durchsuchte und ohne meine Einwilligung wanderten meine Augen zu seinem Arsch, der nebenbei gesagt heute gewaltig gut aussah. Sogar in der Jeans.

Ich schaffte es irgendwie, meine Augen lange genug weg zu reißen, um eine neue Packung zu finden, die direkt über Edward war. Ernsthaft, ich begann zu denken, dass Gott versuchte, uns zu verkuppeln. Ich meine, all diese Zufälle und Unfälle begannen mich misstrauisch zu machen. Ich würde später mit dem großen Kerl sprechen müssen.

Ich lehnte mich über Edward und versuchte, es aus dem Regal zu nehmen. Nachdem ich fast gestolpert und auf ihn gefallen wäre, schaffte ich es, es zu bekommen und zurück zu treten, als Edward den Ahornsirup fand und aufstand und sich umdrehte. Die Zeit stand für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde still, bevor sie langsam weiter ging.

Es war wie in diesen Werbespots, die man sieht, wenn alles in Zeitlupe passiert und man jedes kleine Detail sehen kann, das passiert. Wir standen dort, starrten uns gegenseitig an, das Licht kam steif und schattig rein. Die Spannung knisterte und zischte um uns herum und mein Mund fiel leicht auf, als mein Herz laut in meiner Brust schlug.

Meine Brust hob sich und ich umklammerte den Karton O-Saft eng an meiner Brust.

Er legte seine Hand jeweils auf eine Seite von mir aufs Regal und nahm mich so gefangen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann", flüsterte er. Mein Herz stotterte bei den Möglichkeiten, die diese Wörter meinen konnten. „Wa…Was meinst du?" fragte ich und schluckte knapp. Er war so nahe, ich konnte seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht fühlen.

„Ich muss warten, dies klar durchdenken, aber dann sehe ich dich… Du hast die Büchse der Pandora geöffnet und es gibt kein Zurück. Alles, was ich jetzt tun kann, ist, mich in deiner Nähe zu kontrollieren." Mein Atem stockte, als er eine seiner Hände bewegte, um meine Wange mit seinem Daumen zu streicheln.

Er lehnte sich heran und grub seine Hände in meinen Nacken, atmete tief ein. „Fuck, du riechst so gut." Ich stieß ein peinliches Wimmern aus und ließ eine meiner Hände in seinem Nacken liegen, streifte durch seine kurzen Haare. Er setzte einen sehnsüchtigen Kuss auf meine Kehle, dann bewegte er sich hoch, bis unsere Münder sich zu einem sanften, ungezwungenen Kuss verbanden.

Es war eine Art Kuss, die Versprechen hielt, aber keine Komplikationen machte. Es waren nur unsere Münder, die sich aufeinander bewegten, keine Zunge, nur…wir. Nach einer Minute zog er sich zurück.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich sollte heute denken." Ich nickte, mein Verstand war immer noch leicht benebelt, und zog meine Unterlippe in meinen Mund und zwischen meine Zähne, als sie kribbelte. „Das ist okay", murmelte ich. Er sah mir tief in die Augen, bevor er leicht zögerte und einen keuschen Kuss auf meine Lippen platzierte.

„Morgen", versprach er. Ich nickte, es konnte nicht schnell genug kommen.

Hier ist der Klingelton noch mal auf Deutsch übersetzt:

„Sich komplett lebendig fühlen,  
So tief wie der Himmel, unter meiner Haut  
Wie verliebt sein, sagt sie  
Zum ersten Mal  
Vielleicht lieg ich falsch,  
Aber ich fühle mich richtig, wo ich hingehöre  
Mit dir heute Nacht  
Wie verliebt sein  
Es zum ersten Mal zu fühlen"

Dies war bis jetzt das längste Kapitel. Über Reviews würde ich mich riesig freuen!

Lg


	13. Lass mich helfen

Hey ihr Lieben,  
und hier kommt schon das nächste...

Viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 13**

**Lass mich helfen.**

Edwards Finger klopften in einem unmelodischen Rhythmus auf das Lenkrad, als wir zu Alice fuhren. Es spielte keine Musik und ich war überrascht, wie behaglich die Stille war. Keine peinliche Spannung oder Vermeidungen, nur wir in seinem Auto sitzend.

Seine Finger stoppten, bevor sie schneller wurden und ich zählte die Sekunden runter, bis der ganze Kreis wieder von vorne anfing.

Fünf…

Vier…

Drei…

Zwei…

Ein-

„Es tut mir leid", platzte es aus ihm heraus. Ich verdrehte diskret meine Augen. So war es schon die ganze Zeit, seit wir das Haus verlassen hatten. Er entschuldigte sich die ganze Zeit und ich ignorierte ihn einfach. „Ich hätte dich nicht küssen sollen. Ich schicke dir unterschiedliche Signale, wenn ich dich darum bitte, mir Platz zu lassen und ich…"

„Wirst du aufhören, dich zu entschuldigen?" sagte ich, sein Geschwafel unterbrechend. Es gab nur eine bestimmte Menge, die ich davon ertragen konnte, bevor ich ihn auf den Kopf schlug.

„Es ist passiert, du kannst es nicht rückgängig machen und weist du was? Mir tut es nicht leid, dass du es getan hast. Also lass es einfach." Ich war beleidigt und richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit auf die vorüber ziehenden Häuser vor dem Fenster. Er seufzte und begann wieder, auf das Lenkrad zu klopfen.

„Mir tut es auch nicht leid", murmelte er leise. „Ich habe nur dieses Gefühl, welches mir keine Ruhe lässt, dass ich mich entschuldigen sollte, als ob ich etwas Falsches gemacht hätte." Ich drehte mich um, um ihn anzusehen und steckte ein verirrtes Haar hinter mein Ohr. Dies war die Wurzel des Problems.

Edward versuchte das zu machen, was für die Gesellschaft richtig war. Das war nicht das, was ich wollte. Ich wusste, dass ich mehr Geduld brauchte, aber er hatte nur eine begrenzte Menge an Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken und so, wie es lief, würde das Ergebnis nicht positiv sein.

„Ich will nicht, dass du tust oder sagst, wovon du glaubst, dass du es sagen sollst. Ich will, dass du du bist und tust, was du glaubst, was du tun solltest, nicht, was alle anderen glauben, was du tun sollst." Er seufzte wieder und lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück, während er mit einer Hand durch sein Haar fuhr.

„Das ist es allerdings. Das ist das Problem. Ich weiß im Moment nicht, wer ich bin. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich beim Masturbieren an dich denken würde. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mit dir Sex haben würde und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich dich küssen würde, nur weil ich mich danach fühle, aber ich hab es getan und ich bereue es nicht.

„Ich habe immer nach den Regeln gespielt. Ich wurde nie verhaftet oder hab auch nur einen Strafzettel bekommen. Auf dem College habe ich gelernt, anstatt auf Partys zu gehen. Ich habe immer getan, was für die anderen richtig war. Ich kenne es nicht anders und was wir haben."

Er wies zwischen uns. „Es ist etwas, was von allem, was ich bisher getan habe, weit entfernt ist und ich werde verrückt; ich war nie jemand, der Risiken eingegangen ist. Ich zahle meine Steuern und Rechnungen jedes Jahr rechtzeitig. Ich lebe ein ziemlich einfaches Leben und jetzt hast du meine ganze Welt auf den Kopf gestellt. Ich bin überfragt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich tun soll und ich stelle alles in Frage, was ich jemals getan oder gefühlt habe. War ich wirklich immer glücklich? Habe ich mir nur selbst etwas vorgemacht, indem ich ein Leben ohne wirklichen Grund gelebt habe? Wer zum Teufel bin ich?"

Er sah so verloren und verletzbar aus, dass es mein Herz schmerzte.

Es war offensichtlich, dass er mich mehr brauchte, als er dachte. Ich hatte ihn dazu gebracht, alles in Frage zu stellen und dies hielt ihn davon ab, einfach weiter zu machen und anzufangen, zu leben.

Ich war nicht die einzige, die Albträume vom Allein sein hatte. Der Tod seiner Eltern beeinflusste ihn mehr, als er zugeben wollte und ich glaube, dass er deswegen so einfach damit einverstanden ist, dass ich mit ihm in seinem Bett schlafe.

Er trug durch ihren Tod so viel Gewicht auf seinen Schultern, ließ es verschlossen, versteckte es vor jedem. Es war sein natürliches Abwehrsystem, Leute weg zu stoßen und für sich zu bleiben, aber letztendlich wusste ich, dass er genauso alleine bleiben wollte, wie ich.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Du bist, wer auch immer du sein willst. Ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, verloren zu sein, Edward, und ich werde nicht lügen und sagen, dass es leicht ist, die Frage zu beantworten, denn das ist es nicht, aber du musst es nicht alleine tun. Ich werde bei jedem Schritt des Weges für dich da sein. Wenn du nur jemanden zum Zuhören oder meine Hilfe mit irgendetwas brauchst, werde ich für dich da sein. Du hast mir einst erzählt, dass wir nicht alleine sind und dass wir einander haben, also lass mich dir helfen."

Ich sah beschwörend zu ihm hinauf und versuchte, ihm mit meinem Blick zu zeigen, wie ernst es mir war. Er schluckte schwer und nickte, bevor er weg sah. „Danke."

Genau dann kamen wir bei Alices Haus an und ich machte mich daran, aus dem Auto auszusteigen, als Edward mich aufhielt. „Bella, weiß Alice von…du weißt schon, uns?" Ich zögerte. Ich hatte gehofft, dieses Thema feinfühlig lösen zu können, aber sobald Alice ankam, würde alles explodieren.

„Ähm…Ja, sie hat mir geholfen. Ich hätte es wahrscheinlich nicht getan, wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre. Ich meine, ich bin nicht wirklich der zuversichtliche, selbstbewusste Typ, der den Mumm dazu hat, eine Person zu verführen, aber sie hat mich in die richtige Richtung gelenkt." Er nickte, sein Gesicht war reserviert.

„Also weiß sie von letzter Woche?" Ah, das war nicht wirklich etwas, worüber ich jetzt diskutieren wollte. Meine Stille muss eine Bestätigung gewesen sein, denn er sank auf dem Lenkrad zusammen und stöhnte.

„Und ich dachte, meine Demütigung könne nicht noch schlimmer werden. Du hast ihr auch von letzter Nacht erzählt, oder?" Ich nickte, „So ziemlich. Es ist nicht so, dass sie jemandem davon erzählen würde. Sie hat schon immer von meinen Gefühlen für dich gewusst." Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und hoffte, dass er nicht schlecht reagieren würde. Er seufzte, „Gut, ich kann schließlich nichts daran ändern."

Er setzte sich wieder auf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du willst sie vielleicht abfangen, denn sie sieht aus, als würde sie gleich explodieren." Ich sah aus dem Fenster, um Alice grinsen zu sehen, als sie auf und ab hüpfte und mir von ihrem Wohnzimmerfenster aus zu winkte. Ich nickte und stieg aus dem Auto.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich in diese Position gebracht habe", sagte ich traurig. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Sollte es nicht." Er warf mir ein kleines Lächeln zu und ich machte mich auf den Weg die Einfahrt runter und durch die Haustür. Bevor ich auch nur meinen Mund öffnen konnte, um sie zu rufen, nahm sie mein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und musterte mich mit prüfenden Augen.

„Awice, law mich low", schimpfte ich, als sie meine Wangen zusammendrückte. Nach einer Minute warf sie ihre Arme um mich und drückte mich eng gegen ihre Brust. Ich stand unangenehm in ihrem Griff und fragte mich, was zur Hölle sie genommen hatte, bevor sie sich zurück zog.

„Du, Isabella, bist endlich eine Frau", verkündete sie und ich zog meine Augenbrauen hoch.

„Was genau war ich vorher? So eine Art er/sie?" Sie winkte meinen Kommentar ab und ging zu ihrem großen Koffer.

„Alice, wir gehen für eine Nacht, nicht für zwei Wochen." Sie ignorierte mich und begann, ihn auf die Tür zu zuschleifen. „Du weißt nie, was du gebrauchen könntest, Bella", tadelte sie mich, als sie versuchte, ihn aus der Tür zu bekommen.

„Fuck, ich hab oben meinen Notizblock vergessen. Könntest du ihn bitte für mich holen?" Sie schaute mich mit ihrem Welpen-Blick an und ich verdrehte meine Augen und ging nach oben, um ihn zu holen. Als ich zurück nach draußen kam, sah ich, dass Edward und Alice ein Art Gespräch hatten, als Edward ihren Koffer ins Auto packte.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf mit einem Mix aus Belustigung und Frustration in seinem Blick, während sie ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte. Ich konnte nur ihren Rücken sehen, aber ich hoffte, dass sie ihn nicht fertig machte oder so.

„Worüber redet ihr?" fragte ich misstrauisch, als ich hin ging. Alice drehte sich um und strahle mich an. „Nichts von großer Wichtigkeit", tönte sie und nahm ihr Notizbuch, bevor sie ins Auto verschwand. Ich zog eine Augenbraue in Richtung Edward hoch, der einfach mit den Augen rollte und still seinen Kopf schüttelte, mir mitteilend, es fallen zu lassen.

Ich seufzte, ich hasste es, aus der Runde ausgeschlossen zu werden und setzte mich auf den Rücksitz.

Als ich sah, dass Alice den Beifahrersitz beanspruchte – ich nehme an, dass mein Geburtstag war, machte keinen großen Unterschied – lümmelte ich mich mit meiner Reisetasche als Kissen unter meinem Kopf über die ganze Länge der Rückbank hin. Ich streckte mich und gähnte laut, als es gemütlich war.

Alice schaute über den Beifahrersitz zu mir.

„Wirst du schlafen?" fragte sie mit klarer Belustigung in ihrer Stimme.

„Ich bin müde", verteidigte ich mich.

„Ich frage mich, was du ausgefressen hast… oder sollte ich sagen wen?" Sie kicherte, als ob sie den lustigsten Witz der ganzen Welt gerissen hätte.

Genau dann stieg Edward ins Auto und startete es.

„Was ist so lustig?" fragte er und schaute mich verwirrt an. „Warum wirst du schlafen?" fragte er, was Alice nur noch mehr lachen ließ.

Sie schlug sich fröhlich aufs Knie. „Oh Gott… Ihr zwei… Kann nicht atmen". Sie wühlte in ihrer Handtasche herum – wenn man diese überhaupt so nennen konnte, da sie die Größe meiner Reisetasche hatte – und zog ihren Inhalator heraus.

Sie nahm einen langen Zug und hielt ihn eine Minute lang, bevor sie langsam ausatmete. Sie schüttelte ironisch ihren Kopf.

„Ich schwöre, ich hab den noch nie so oft in meinem Leben benutzt". Sie winkte mit ihrem Inhalator zu uns, um sicher zu gehen, dass wir wussten, wovon sie sprach, bevor sie ihn zurück in ihre Tasche warf. Sie rieb ihre Hände aufgeregt aneinander, als Edward von der Bordsteinkante und die Straße runter fuhr.

„Wir brauchen Musik!" rief sie aus und zog ihren Ipod hervor. Edward schüttelte seinen Kopf und warf ihr einen herablassenden Blick zu.

„Ich werde zur Hölle nicht deine Zahnspangenträgerinnenmusik hören". Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust, „Was glaubst du, was wir hören werden? Denn auf keinen Fall zur Hölle oder zum Himmel werde ich deinen Seattle Grunge und Alternativ Emo Scheiß hören. Wir wollen fröhliche Musik, etwas erbauliches, nicht The Smiths oder was auch immer du hörst."

Edward spottete: „Oh bitte, Justin Bieber und Britney Spears sind nicht erbaulich. Sie lassen mich mein Trommelfell mit einem Schraubendreher drillen wollen. Der Scheiß ist keine Musik und nicht erbauend. Nur der Gedanke daran, wie _andere_ dies hören, macht mich depressiv. So weit ich betroffen bin, ist die halbe Welt unmusikalisch und dumm".

„Ich höre keinen der beiden", verteidigte Alice sich, obwohl ich glaubte zu wissen, dass sie beide auf ihrem Ipod hatte.

„Lügnerin" hustete ich von hinten.

Sie fuhr auf ihrem Sitz herum und sah mich mit schmalen Augen an. „Ich dachte, du schläfst", sagte sie anklagend, während ich unschuldig zu ihr zurück schaute.

„Ich habe es versucht, aber ihr seid da vorne praktisch am Schreien über Musik, also hier", ich warf ihr meinen Ipod zu, „Macht meine Musik an und seid ruhig."

Ich lehnte mich gemütlich zurück und schloss meine Augen, als sie auf den vorderen Sitzen weiter leise darüber stritten, was anständige Musik war und was nicht.

Ich bin nicht sicher, für wie lange ich geschlafen habe, aber als ich aufwachte, sang Alice laut zu _My Humps_ von den Black Eyed Peas, während Edward aussah, als wäre er bereit, sie zu erwürgen und ihre Überreste im Wald zu vergraben. Ich setzte mich auf und lehnte mich zwischen die Sitze.

„Wie weit ist es noch?" fragte ich gähnend und mich streckend, bevor ich mich bewegte, um meine Arme um den Fahrersitz zu schlingen und mein Kinn darauf zu legen.

„Wir sind gerade außerhalb von Seattle", antwortete Edward mir und zuckte zusammen, als Alice falsch sang. „Wie zur Hölle schaffst du es, sie für längere Zeitspannen auszuhalten?" fragte er mich leise, während er ihr Blicke zuwarf um sicher zu gehen, dass sie es nicht gehört hatte. Ich kicherte vor Vergnügen.

„Einfach „hmm" und „ahh" an den richtigen Stellen und sie ausblenden. So lange sie glaubt, dass du ihr zuhörst, bist du gut dran. Es braucht Übung". Er schnaubte laut und Alice sah uns mit schmalen Augen an. „Ich weis nicht, worüber ihr sprecht, aber vergesst nicht. Ich beobachte euch".

„Hmm…"murmelte ich und Edward begann zu kichern. „Ungeachtet von dem, was du glaubst, Alice, es dreht sich nicht die ganze Welt um dich und deinen schlechten Musikgeschmack". Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Wir fangen nicht wieder _damit_ an. Sagen wir, wir haben beide unseren eigenen Musikgeschmack und belassen es dabei."

Edward zuckte mit den Schultern, „Gut, sei getäuscht. Wer bin ich, dich aufzuhalten?"

Stille erfüllte wieder das Auto und ich bemerkte, dass Edward wieder mit seinem lästigen Fingerklopfen angefangen hatte.

„Also…was sind die Pläne für heute?" fragte ich, da ich wusste, mit den beiden wäre mein Tag komplett ausgefüllt.

„Zuerst gehen wir shoppen", begann Alice, als ob ich das nicht schon gewusst hätte. Ich verdrehte meine Augen.

„Ich werde wahrscheinlich alleine etwas einkaufen, während ihr zwei die Stadt von allen möglichen guten Sachen plündert", fügte Edward hinzu.

„Dann, etwa um ein Uhr, werden wir beide bei einem Restaurant deiner Wahl zum Essen anhalten". Das war Alice.

„Es gibt eine neue Kunstausstellung im Museum, von der ich dachte, dass wir sie uns danach mal ansehen könnten." Alice kräuselte bei Edwards Vorschlag die Nase, aber ich mochte ihn und nickte, damit sie mit dem Tagesplan weiter machen konnten. „Nachdem Edward dich zu Tode gelangweilt hat, werden wir weiter shoppen gehen, während Edward mit unseren ganzen Sachen ins Hotel eincheckt."

„Dann", machte Edward weiter, „werde ich euch meine Zimmernummer simsen, sodass ihr wisst, wo ihr mich finden könnt und wenn ihr zurück seid, werde ich euch euren Schlüssel geben, sodass ihr euch fürs Abendessen fertig machen könnt." Ich begann zu denken, dass sie abgesprochen hatten, wer was sagen würde, denn Alice begann sofort dort, wo Edward gestoppt hatte.

„Wir werden zum Abendessen gehen, dir deine Geschenke geben, zurück zum Hotel gehen um die ganzen Sachen abzuladen, die wir dir geben und zu Electric Vibe gehen, um etwas Party zu machen." Sie schienen beide ziemlich zufrieden mit dem, was sie organisiert hatten und ich nahm mir eine Sekunde, um mir alles durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen.

„Hmmm…Warte! Hast du Party gesagt? Ihr wisst beide, dass ich nicht tanzen kann". Alice verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Darum kommt Edward auch mit. So kann er dir helfen, nicht über deine eigenen Füße zu stolpern und uns Getränke kaufen."

Edwards Kopf flog zu Alice und ich konnte Schrecken in seinem Gesicht erkennen. „Ähm…was? Nein, nein, nein, nein. Auf keinen Fall werde ich in einen Club gehen, erst recht nicht, um zwei minderjährigen Mädchen Getränke zu kaufen."

„Aber, Edward!" jammerte Alice stark übertreibend. „Es ist Bellas Geburtstag." Sie warf mir einen Blick zu und ich entschied mich, das in die Hand zu nehmen. „Bitte, Edward", sagte ich mit meiner rauen Stimme, die ich letzte Nacht entdeckt hatte. Ich fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar und zeigte ihm einen leichten Schmollmund.

„Bitte Baby, für mich." Ich weitete meine Augen, um besonders aufrichtig auszusehen, bevor ich mit meiner Zunge über meine Unterlippe fuhr. Es schien, als ob Alice damit recht gehabt hatte, dass ich eine innere Füchsin hatte, denn Edwards Pupillen weiteten sich und er rutschte unruhig hin und her.

„Bella", jammerte er. „Das kannst du nicht machen. Das ist unfair." Ich grinste und ließ mich zurück auf meinen Sitz fallen, irgendwie überrascht, dass es funktioniert hatte. Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. „Gut. Ich werde mitkommen, aber ihr zwei werdet euch benehmen. Ihr werdet mich nicht durcheinander bringen, ok?"

Jetzt fühlte ich mich irgendwie schlecht, dafür, dass ich ihn durcheinander gebracht hatte, als er versucht hatte, seinen Kopf frei zu kriegen. „Sorry", entschuldigte ich mich und er schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

„Irgendwas sagt mir, dass es ein _langer_ Tag werden wird", murmelte er und ich konnte nicht stärker zustimmen.

So, das war's mal wieder. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!  
Wie immer würde ich mich riesig über eure Meinung freuen!  
Lg, Franzi


	14. Der Geburtstag

Ich sag nur eines:

Viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 14**

**Der Geburtstag**

Ich stopfte vom Burger so viel ich konnte auf einmal in meinen Mund und mampfte es weg. Ich schloss meine Augen und stöhnte. Ich konnte das Fett, die Konservierungsmittel und all die anderen ungesunden Dinge schmecken, die einem eventuell die Arterien verstopfen und einen töten werden. Himmel! Ich wurde von Alice aus meiner vom Fett hervorgerufenen Glückseligkeit gestoßen.

„Musstest du wirklich von allen Restaurants und Cafés in Seattle dieses aussuchen?" nörgelte sie. Ich verdrehte innerlich meine Augen, als ich beobachtete, wie sie im Hünchensalat, den sie bestellt hatte, herumstocherte. „Alice, wann bist du das letzte Mal zu der Herrlichkeit, die sich McDonalds nennt, gegangen?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und spießte ein Hünchenstreifen auf, „Lange genug, um zu wissen, dass mir dies Pickel und einen Herzinfarkt einbringen wird."

Edward schnaubte und schüttelte seinen Kopf, während er Fritten in seinen Mund schob. Alice schnaufte und sah ihn mit schmalen Augen an, „Von allen Leuten solltest du wissen, wie ungesund das ist, du bist Arzt", warf sie ihm vor und stieß mit ihrem Finger in Edwards Richtung. Er zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern, „Ja, aber ich hatte McDonalds seid dem Kollege nicht mehr und ich darf den ungesunden Sachen so oft ich will nachgeben. Man muss es nur ausgleichen."

Sie stach in ein welkes Salatblatt und sah es verächtlich an. „Glaubst du, ich könnte dies irgendwie gegen einen Burger tauschen?"

._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_.

_„Picassos Blaue Periode beinhaltet trauervolle Bilder in Schattierungen aus Blau und Blau-Grün dargestellt, nur gelegentlich von anderen Farben gewärmt. Der Startpunkt der Periode ist unsicher, es kann in Spanien begonnen haben, im Frühling…"_

Ich blendete das Brummen von einem der Führer aus, als sie eine Gruppe von Touristen da vorbei wiesen, wo Edward und ich standen. Alice hatte sich entschieden, in letzter Minute einige „Notwendigkeiten" für den Tag besorgen zu gehen, sie sagte, sie habe nicht genug Zeit, um – und ich zitiere dies – „von stumpfen Bildern zu Tode gelangweilt zu werden." Hatte ich erwähnt, wie reizend sie manchmal sein kann?

Dann wiederum glaube ich, Kunst ist nicht für jeden was. Ich blickte rüber zu Edward, der komplett auf die Malerei an der Hand fokussiert zu sein schien. Seine Augenbrauen waren gerunzelt und ein dazugehöriger Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Ich lächelte für mich und fragte mich, was er denken könnte.

„Worüber denkst du so angestrengt nach? Du siehst aus, als ob du versuchst, die Antwort auf die Probleme des Lebens zu finden."

Er schreckte auf, meine Stimme brachte ihn offensichtlich aus seinen Gedanken. Er errötete leicht und ballte reflexiv seine Finger zusammen und öffnete sie wieder.

„Uns", sagte er einfach und ich nickte langsam.

„Wie kommt das?" fragte ich und lächelte ihn spielerisch an. Er stieß ein kleines Kichern aus und rieb seinen Nacken. Seine Augen wanderten zurück zum Bild, als er antwortete. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich diese Frage ehrlich beantworten kann, ohne mich selbst mehr zu verwirren", sagte er ironisch. Wir waren ein paar Augenblicke lang still, bevor er weiter sprach, dieses Mal mit gedämpfter Stimme mit einer leichten Färbung von Verzweiflung.

„Ich versuche es. Es ist nur…" Er stieß ein weiteres Seufzen aus, bevor er still wurde.

Ich bewegte meine Hand und streichelte seine. Er sah zu mir auf und ich lächelte ihn an, bevor ich mich hinter ihn bewegte und nur anhielt, um meine Hand auf seinen Rücken zu legen und in sein Ohr zu flüstern, „Das ist alles, wonach ich frage."

._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_.

Alice saß auf dem Bett und sah mich grüblerisch an, als ich durch den Spiegel zu ihr zurück schaute, während ich mir etwas Lipgloss auftrug.

„Was?" fragte ich stirnrunzelnd. Ich fragte mich, ob ich etwas im Gesicht hatte, aber es war sauber, als ich es im Spiegel checkte. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nichts, es ist nur, dass… nun, seid du was mit Edward hattest, bist du anders." Ich grinste sie an, ich konnte nicht anders. Es war einfach eine automatische Antwort, wenn Edwards Name mit meinem erwähnt wurde.

Es schien so lange her zu sein, dass ich so stark versucht hatte, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Er war mein. Es war etwas, wo ich immer noch Schwierigkeiten mit hatte, es in meinen Kopf zu bekommen.

Ich wusste, dass wir immer noch darüber reden mussten, aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass alles hübsch in Ordnung kommen würde. Ich seufzte zufrieden und richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf Alice.

„Ich fühle mich anders. Es ist, als ob ich vor letzter Nacht nur ein Kind war, das durch das Leben gewandert ist, aber jetzt fühle ich mich wie eine selbstbewusste Frau, die bekommen kann, was sie will. Es ist, als ob ich mich endlich zum ersten Mal selbst klar gesehen habe und weist du was… ich bin ziemlich heiß." Ich brach in Gekicher aus. Alice tat es mir gleich, bevor sie wieder sprach.

„Siehst du? Du hast noch nie so gekichert. Es ist, als ob sich in dir ein Schalter umgelegt hätte." Ich nickte, da ich ihr vollständig zustimmte. Ich drehte mich und warf mich neben ihr auf das Bett und lag auf meinem Rücken.

„Ich weiß, ich fühle, dass ich endlich ohne Zurückhaltung oder einer pessimistischen Einstellung glücklich sein kann. Ich habe mein Leben gelebt, indem ich auf diese Art von Fröhlichkeit, diese Vollkommenheit, gehofft habe, und die ganze Zeit war sie vor meiner Nase. Mit ihm habe ich eine Chance ergriffen und sie war es wert. So klischeehaft und käsig es sich auch anhört, er ist meine andere Hälfte, der Teil, von dem ich dachte, dass ich ihn nie finden würde." Ich stoppte für eine Sekunde, um zu denken.

„Ich dachte, dass ich mit einem Gefühl von Verlust in mir leben würde." Ich nahm einen tiefen, festen Atemzug, als ich weiter sprach. „Ich meine, nach dem, was mit meiner Mutter, Renee, passiert ist, halte ich mich irgendwie an den Fakt, dass ich es vielleicht tief in mir drin verdiene, so behandelt zu werden."

Ich hielt meine Hand hoch, als sie den Mund öffnete, um sie davon abzuhalten, mich zu unterbrechen.

„Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht tue. Es ist nur eine meiner vielen Unsicherheiten. Ich habe so lange das Gefühl gehabt, dass ich es vielleicht nicht verdient habe, glücklich zu sein, dass ich bestraft werden sollte. Ich habe nie bemerkt, wie falsch und dumm es war, so zu denken, bis er auf mir war, in mir, runter in meine Augen starrte, die ich kannte. Ich wusste einfach, dass er das war, worauf ich die ganze Zeit unbewusst gewartet hatte und ich, das schüchterne, unbeholfene Mädchen, war es, die ihn bekam… und er hat ja gesagt, zu mir. Er wollte mich so, wie ich war. Ich hab dafür gearbeitet und ich bekam es."

Ich wischte eine verirrte Träne weg und sprach weiter. „Mein Leben war nie einfach. All meine Unsicherheiten hielten mich davon zurück, zu bekommen, was ich wollte und als ich es endlich geschafft hatte, sie zu überwinden, habe ich etwas Großartiges gefunden und alles, was ich denken kann, ist „Ich hab es geschafft." Ich habe die Chance ergriffen und Liebe gefunden."

Ich lag eine Sekunde lang still da, bevor ich mich aufsetzte und alle Tränenspuren wegwischte und sie in mein Kleid wischte, von dem Alice darauf beharrte, dass es fabelhaft aussah. Es war königsblau und schulterfrei und fiel mir gerade über meine Knie.

So sehr ich es auch bestreiten würde, wenn man mich fragen würde, ich hatte wirklich eine lustige Zeit beim Shoppen mit Alice. Nur herumalbern und Spaß haben. Die Kunstausstellung war wunderschön, voller Farben und kreativen Ausdrücken.

Der Tag war voll herrlicher Überraschungen gewesen, besonders beim Abendessen, als das Geschenk heraus kam. Alice hatte mir genug Klamotten gegeben, um einen neuen Schrank anfangen zu können – wie sie es geschafft hatte, das ganze Zeug ins Restaurant zu bekommen, ist mir ein Rätsel.

Edward hatte mir das neue MacBook geschenkt, was, wie er sagte, fürs Kolleg war, das ich nächstes Jahr besuchen würde. Ich seufzte in dem Wissen, dass dies eines der Dinge war, über die wir morgen früh sprechen würden.

„Ich glaube, das ist für jetzt genug durchgekaut", sagte ich. „Alice, sag etwas Gemeines über mich." Sie schielte mich eine Sekunde lang an, bevor sie sagte, „Du siehst aus, als ob ein Panda über dein Gesicht gegangen ist?" Sie betonte es als Frage und ich verdrehte meine Augen und machte mich ans Make-up. Ich hatte mich offiziell aus meinem kleinen emotionalen Vorfall zurückgezogen und würde heute Nacht eine tolle Zeit haben.

._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_.

Ich fühlte mich glücklich, leicht angetrunken, aber glücklich. Irgendwie hatte Alice es geschafft, Edward zu überzeugen, uns Alkohol zu kaufen, da es mein Geburtstag war – eine Karte, die ich komplett ausspielte. Nach vielem Schmeicheln ist Alice ohne mich tanzen gegangen, sie hatte mich und Edward zum Trinken in kameradschaftlicher Stille zurück gelassen. Nicht, dass man überhaupt etwas über die ohrenbetäubende Musik hören konnte.

Ich rückte meinen Stuhl näher an Edwards, als ich wehmütig dahin starrte, wo Alice die Zeit ihres Lebens hatte.

„Warum gehst du nicht tanzen?" fragte Edward, sein Mund war nahe genug an meinem Ohr, dass ich erschauerte, als sein Atem auf meine Haut traf. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, bevor ich ihn ansah, eine Idee formte sich in meinem Kopf. Ich lehnte mich nahe zu ihm, legte meine Hand auf seinen Schenkel. „Nur, wenn du mit mir tanzt."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, „Du weißt, dass ich nicht tanzen kann." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, „Kann ich auch nicht. Wir können beide zusammen beschissen aussehen. Komm schon, es ist mein Geburtstag", überredete ich ihn. Er verdrehte die Augen, „Ich kann es wirklich kaum erwarten, dass dieser Tag vorbei ist, dann kannst du aufhören, diese Tatsache gegen mich zu verwenden. Du hast deinen Geburtstag gehasst. Was ist passiert?"

Ich grinste ihn an, „Alice ist passiert."

Er nickte verstehend, „Ja, warum bist du noch mal mit diesem Freak befreundet?" Ich schlug ihm auf seine Schulter und er hielt seine Hand schützend hoch, „Hey, was hab ich gesagt?"

„Hör auf, dich über meine Freundin lustig zu machen und komm mit mir tanzen."

Ich ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn hinter mir her, laute Musik übertönte sein Gejammer. Ich stoppte am Rand der Tanzfläche und drehte mich zu ihm.

„Komm schon, es ist einfacher, als es aussieht." Er stand mir unbeholfen gegenüber, als ich mich mit dem Beat bewegte, also griff ich nach seinen Händen und legte sie auf meine Hüften. „Beweg dich einfach mit mir", rief ich über die Musik.

Er begann, sich steif und ungeschickt zu bewegen und ich verdrehte meine Augen. Der Kerl musste unbedingt locker lassen. Ich nahm seine Hände von meinen Hüften und drehte mich um, bevor ich meinen Körper gegen seinen drückte. Er stand erstarrt hinter mir, als ich seine Hände zurück auf meine Hüften legte und meine Arme locker um seinen Nacken legte.

„Beweg dich einfach mit meinem Körper", erzählte ich ihm, als ich meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter legte und mich wieder bewegte.

„Das ist unangemessen", behauptete er, seine Lippen an meinem Ohr, sodass ich ihn gut hören konnte. Ich verdrehte meine Augen, „Scheiß Anstand", flüsterte ich und drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite, sodass ich ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Unsere Gesichter waren nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und für jeden anderen hätte dies wie eine intime Umarmung ausgesehen.

Ich rieb mich an ihm und sein Griff an meinen Hüften verstärkte sich sofort, als seine Augen sich weiteten und seine Hüften gegen meine stießen.

„Bitte tu das nicht", bettelte er. Ich grinste ihn an, bevor ich wieder nach vorne schaute und mich an ihm bewegte und rieb.

„Beweg dich einfach mit mir", sagte ich ihm.

Er zögerte für einen Moment, bevor er begann, meine Bewegungen zu erwidern und es dauerte nicht lange, bis wir uns furchtlos aneinander rieben, alles vergaßen und einfach den Rhythmus des Beats genossen. Alle Gedanken über Richtig und Falsch flogen aus dem Fenster, als seine Lippen an der Haut meiner Schulter entlang zogen und die Haut küssten, als ich meinen Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte und meine Augen schloss.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was du mir antust, Bella", flüsterte er mich gegen ihn zurück ziehend, sodass ich ihn hart an meinem unteren Rücken spüren konnte. Ich stieß ein gehauchtes Stöhnen aus, „Wenn es irgendwas im Vergleich zu dem, was du mir antust, ist, dann glaube ich, dass ich eine klare Vorstellung davon habe." Er schlängelte langsam eine Hand an der nackten Haut meines Armes hoch, als er sprach, „Was mache ich mit dir?" fragte er.

Ich konnte nicht gerade denken mit der ganzen Spannung, die um uns wirbelte, und so antwortete ich ohne zu denken.

„Du machst mich so nass", wimmerte ich. Hab ich das gerade laut gesagt?

Er drehte mich schnell um und legte mein Bein um seine Hüften, seine warme Hand lag unter meinem Schenkel, um mein Bein hoch zu halten. Ich legte meine Hände auf seine Schultern und sah auf in seine Augen. Er starrte eine grenzenlose Sekunde lang zurück in meine, bevor er flüsterte, „Scheiß Anstand."

Er schmetterte seine Lippen auf meine und presste seine freie Hand in die Vertiefung meines Rückens, sodass wir zusammengepresst waren, während sein Schwanz richtig zwischen meinen Beinen rieb.

„Ich will dich so sehr, Bella."

Ich stöhnte gegen seine Lippen und vertiefte den Kuss, wollte das Beste heraus holen, bevor es endete. Ich bin nicht sicher, wir lange wir dort standen und am Rande der Tanzfläche knutschten, offensichtlich für jeden um uns herum, aber mit der Zeit zog er sich zurück und ich keuchte und fühlte mich benebelt.

„Fuck!" fluchte er, als ich mit einem Finger über meine geschwollene Lippe fuhr.

„Happy Birthday für mich", murmelte ich, ein kleines Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht.

._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_.

„Ich bin so müde", murmelte ich schläfrig, als wir zurück zum Hotel gingen, welches meilenweit entfernt zu sein schien.

Meine Füße brachten mich um und ich war ziemlich sicher, dass wenn ich mich auf den Bürgersteig legen würde, es ein gemütliches Bett sein würde. Ich nehme an, so taten es Obdachlose. Wenn man erschöpft ist, ist es einem wirklich scheiß egal, wo man schläft.

Edward blieb stehen und hockte sich hin. „Klettere auf meinen Rücken", sagte er und deutete es mit seinem Kopf an. Ich seufzte nur vor Dankbarkeit, als ich mich um seinen Rücken schlang. Er hob mich vom Boden hoch und ich schlang meine Arme lose um seinen Nacken und lehnte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.

Meine Augen schlossen sich einig und ich bemerkte kaum noch etwas, geschweige denn das Betreten des Hotels, bis Edward und Alice begannen, zu argumentieren, wo ich hin sollte.

„Bring sie in dein Zimmer, so kannst du ein Auge auf sie haben", sagte Alice.

„Ja, weil das der einzige Grund ist, warum du sie in meinem Bett willst. Ich bin nicht dumm. Ich weiß, dass du ihr das erste Mal geholfen hast", schoss Edward zurück und Alice war beleidigt, „Du sagst du bist nicht dumm, trotzdem versuchst du gegen etwas anzukämpfen, von dem du weißt, dass es richtig ist, aber ihm nur nicht gegenübertreten willst. Entschuldigungen bringen dich nirgendwo hin. Ich hab dir das schon mal gesagt, aber ich werde es noch mal sagen. Tu ihr weh und ich werde dich kastrieren. Sie verdient Glück, das tut ihr beide, und sie fand es in dir. Ich sehe die Art und Weise, wie du sie ansiehst, wenn du glaubst, dass keiner guckt, Edward. Hör auf, dagegen anzukämpfen, hör einfach auf, gegen alles anzukämpfen und lass es auf dich zu kommen."

Edward seufzte, „Alice, es ist nicht so einfach…"

„Mach es so einfach", schnappte sie zurück, ließ ihn seinen Satz nicht beenden. Er war einige Sekunden lang still, bevor er sprach, „Gut, du hast recht. Ich mache es schwerer, als es sein sollte. Sie wird heute Nacht in meinem Bett schlafen und ich nehme an, wir werden morgen früh reden." Alice muss damit zufrieden gewesen sein, denn ich hörte, wie ein Schlüssel im Schloss gedreht wurde und eine Minute später fand ich mich flach auf meinem Rücken, quer auf dem Bett liegend, wieder.

Ich fühlte seine Hände an meinen Füßen, als er mir die Schuhe auszog.

Ich seufzte zufrieden und wackelte faul mit den Zehen, dankbar, sie los zu sein.

„Ich sollte ihr Kleid ausziehen, oder?" fragte Edward.

„Nein, lass es an und ruiniere 100 Dollar meines Geldes", knurrte Alice ihn an. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Alice ihm in das Zimmer gefolgt war und ich drehte meinen Körper in eine fötale Position. Ich konnte das Kleid locker werden fühlen, als der Reißverschluss runter gezogen wurde. Kühle Luft traf auf meine Haut und ich ließ ein kleines Stöhnen vor Unmut aus.

„Was machst du?" nuschelte ich, während ich müde ein Auge öffnete, um zu sehen, wie Edward sich über mich nach unten lehnte. „Ich versuche, dein Kleid auszuziehen", antwortete er. Ich sah an mir herunter, um zu sehen, wie mein Kleid um meine Taille herum gebündelt war. Darum war es so kalt.

Ich hob meine Hüften an und zog mein Kleid zu Ende aus, bevor ich hinter mich griff und meinen BH öffnete, welcher sich in meine Haut grub. Ich warf ihn quer durch den Raum, bevor ich mich wieder hinlegte und mich zurück in die Kissen kuschelte.

„Okay, das ist mein Stichwort zu gehen."

„Danke Alice, du warst so hilfreich", entgegnete Edward sarkastisch. „Was soll ich jetzt mit ihr tun?"

„Steck sie in eines deiner T-Shirts. Ich bin sicher, du hast eines zu viel mitgebracht." Ich hörte, wie eine Sekunde später eine Tür geschlossen wurde, was signalisierte, dass Alice gegangen war. Ich konnte Edward zu sich selbst murmeln hören, als er den ganzen Raum durchwühlte, bevor er zurück zum Bett kam.

„Bella, du musst für eine Sekunde aufwachen." Ich grunzte und öffnete eines meiner Augen, um zu sehen, wie er ein T-Shirt hoch hielt. Ich nahm es ihm gähnend ab und mit etwas Hilfe von Edward schaffte ich es, es richtig anzuziehen, bevor ich mich unter der Decke vergrub.

„Kommst du ins Bett?" fragte ich und dachte nicht einmal daran, meine Augen zu öffnen und Edward stieß ein Schnauben aus.

„Noch nicht. Ich brauche eine Dusche, eine wirklich verfickt lange Dusche." Ich war nicht sicher, ob ich das letzte hören sollte, aber ich konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln.

„Kay, viel Spaß."

„Ich werds versuchen", murmelte er trocken, bevor ich endlich aufgab und die Dunkelheit über mein Bewusstsein kommen ließ.

Soo, das war es mal wieder, ich hoffe, das Kap hat euch gefallen! Wie immer würde ich mich über eure Meinung sehr freuen!

Lg, Franzi


	15. Ich brauche dich jetzt

Hey ihr Lieben,  
Das nächste Kapitel ist da. Es ist das Längste, das ich bis jetzt übersetzt habe. Und, als kleine Überraschung:  
Bella und Edward haben endlich wieder ihren Spaß zusammen^^

Und jetzt: Viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 15**

**Ich brauche dich jetzt**

Meine Augen öffneten sich langsam, fast zögerlich. Meine Wimpern klammerten sich mit schwacher Leistung zusammen, um mich davon abzuhalten, meine Augen zu öffnen und ich konnte ein leichtes, dumpfes Pochen in meinem Kopf hören. Mein Mund fühlte sich an, als ob er mit Watte gefüllt wäre und ich drehte mich weiter in der Decke ein, die kühle Luft versuchte durch sie zu mir hindurch zu dringen.

Der Himmel war ein kompletter Gegensatz zum Tag zuvor. Anstatt warmen, sonnigen Strahlen und einem blauen Himmel, war da grenzenloses Grau. Graue Wolken; grauer Himmel, alles grau. Ich schaute zu meiner Rechten, wo Edward ausgestreckt auf dem Bett neben mir lag und schlief.

Das sanfte Heben und Senken seiner nackten Brust und der entspannte, unbeschwerte Gesichtsausdruck beruhigten mich, als ich mich aus dem Bett zwang.

Ich tapste leise durch den Raum und versuchte, das T-Shirt runter zu ziehen, das Edward mir zum Schlafen gegeben hatte, sodass mein pinkes Höschen nicht zu sehen war, falls er aufwachen sollte.

Ich schlüpfte ins Bad und nahm Edwards Zahnbürste, die auf der Ablage lag und benutzte sie, um das wattige Gefühl im Mund wegzuputzen. Ein Blick in den Spiegel teilte mir mit, dass mein Haar ein verlorener Fall war und ich war sofort erleichtert, dass ich immer ein Gummiband um mein Handgelenk trug.

Nachdem mein Haar erfolgreich aus dem Weg war, nahm ich einen Waschlappen und machte ihn unter dem Wasserhahn nass, bevor ich mein Gesicht und meine Achselhöhlen schnell wusch. Ich spülte ihn aus und schlich zurück in das Zimmer, nur um überrascht stehen zu bleiben, da ich das Bett leer auffand.

Ich sah mich perplex um, wo Edward hätte hingehen können, ohne, dass ich es gehört habe. Ich entdeckte ihn draußen am Balkon lehnend, nur eine Boxershorts tragend, mit einer Zigarette, die er geschickt zwischen seinen Fingern hielt.

Ich ging zur offenen Balkontür und lehnte mich dagegen.

„Als Arzt weißt du, du solltest es besser wissen, als zu rauchen." Er sprang hoch und drehte sich überrascht um, bevor er mich verlegen ansah.

„Ich dachte, du wärst zurück in dein Zimmer gegangen", sagte er leise, als seine Augen langsam an meinem Körper auf und ab wanderten, mich aufnahmen, als könne er immer noch nicht ganz glauben, dass ich da war. Ich schüttelte langsam meinen Kopf und ging zu ihm hinüber und zupfte ihm die Zigarette aus der Hand.

„Also…wirst du mir erzählen, warum du geraucht hast?" fragte ich, da Edward so gut wie nie rauchte. Er hatte nur eine Packung für „Notfälle", wie er gerne sagte. Hauptsächlich brauchte er nur eine, nachdem er lange gearbeitet hatte oder gestresst war.

Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. „Ich hab einfach nachgedacht und es hat geholfen, meine Nerven zu entspannen." Er sah geradeaus in die graue Stadt. Ich ging zurück, weg von ihm, und saß auf der Lehne eines einzelnen hölzernen Stuhls, der aufgestellt worden war.

Ich hob die Zigarette zu meinen Lippen an und nahm einen kleinen Zug. Ich hustete leicht, als der Rauch kitzelte und in meinem Hals brannte, aber ich zeigte keine anderen Anzeichen, dass es mir unangenehm war. Er hob langsam seine Augenbrauen hoch und ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und nahm noch einen Zug. Ich blies ihn aus und beobachtete, wie der Rauch in der Luft wirbelte, bevor er sich zerstreute.

Ich hatte ein paar Mal geraucht. Alice war vor dem Sommer 18 geworden und kaufte an ihrem Geburtstag eine Schachtel. Wir haben während des Sommers die halbe Schachtel verbraucht und obwohl man etwas brauchte, um sich daran zu gewöhnen, beruhigte es mich definitiv. Ich errötete leicht, als ich sie ihm zurück gab.

„Ich bin nicht so unschuldig, wie ich aussehe, Edward", sagte ich verteidigend. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und lachte trocken, bevor er selbst einen Zug von der Zigarette nahm.

„Das ist sicher", murmelte er und drückte die Zigarette am Metallgeländer aus.

Wir waren einige Minuten lang ruhig, bevor Edward begann, zu sprechen.

„Selbstverständlich habe ich gestern etwas nachgedacht und ich bin zu einer Entscheidung gekommen…" er stoppte und runzelte die Stirn. Mein Atem stockte vor Erwartung. Ich wusste, wie seine Antwort lauten würde, wenn letzte Nacht im Club nicht ein offensichtlicher Indikator war. Aber der nagende Zweifel kratzte an mir, als meine Handflächen schwitzten.

„Ich will dich", murmelte er sich drehend, um mir genau in die Augen zu sehen. „Körper, Geist und Seele. Ich habe keine Chance, auch nur zu versuchen, deinem Ruf zu widerstehen." Ein Grinsen wollte sich auf meinem Gesicht ausbreiten, aber ich schaffte es, es zu einem kleinen Lächeln abzuschwächen.

„Meinem Ruf?", fragte ich mich wundernd, was genau er damit meinte. Er grinste, wobei eine Seite seines Mundes höher gezogen wurde, als die andere, während er eine seiner Augenbrauen rieb.

„Ja, da ist etwas an dir, was ich einfach nicht ignorieren kann. Ich sehe dich nicht einfach in einen Raum gehen, Bella. Ich fühle dich, es ist, als ob ich ein feines Gespür für dich habe, wenn du in der Nähe bist. Ich habe so was noch nie gefühlt und ich wäre ein Narr, wenn ich dem einfach meinen Rücken zudrehen würde."

Er bewegte sich auf mich zu, hielt die ganze Zeit Augenkontakt und nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände, bevor er meine Lippen in einen weichen, zärtlichen Kuss einwickelte. Ich seufzte in seinen Mund und streifte mit meinen Händen seine Arme hoch, bevor ich sie auf seine Schultern legte.

Unsere Lippen bewegten sich in einem langsamen, abschätzenden Tempo, als wir einfach das Gefühl genossen. Die Weichheit seiner Lippen, als sie meine liebkosten, das Gefühl seines Atems in meinem Mund, als ich so viel Luft einzog, wie ich konnte, ohne unsere Münder zu trennen.

Ich erschauerte, als ein kühler Wind vorbei wehte und mich daran erinnerte, dass wir immer noch auf dem Balkon standen. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut und wir trennten uns schwer atmend voneinander.

„Wir sollten das drinnen machen", sagte ich und als sich Edwards Augen leicht verdunkelten, war ich sicher, dass er einverstanden war. Er bewegte seine Hand, die mein Gesicht gehalten hatte, an meinem Körper herunter, bis sie auf meinem Arsch lag.

Ich quiekte, als er mich hoch hob und meine Beine eng um seine Hüften legte. Ich schmiegte mich an seine Brust und schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken, als wir zurück ins Zimmer gingen und nur stehen blieben, um die Balkontür hinter uns zu schließen.

Er fiel mit mir unter sich auf das Bett und machte da weiter, wo wir aufgehört hatten.

Meine Finger griffen tief in sein Haar, als wir kleine, langsame Küsse tauschten. Eine seiner Hände fuhr an meinem Körper herab und legte meinen Schenkel um seine Hüfte. Ich bewegte meine Lippen runter und über seinen Kiefer und hinterließ feuchte Küsse.

„Bella", stöhnte Edward, als er sich von mir zurückzog. Ich sah erwartungsvoll zu ihm hinauf. „Ja?" Er stöhnte wieder und schloss seine Augen, während er sich in den Nasenrücken kniff. „Ich glaube…", sagte er langsam. „Dass wir dies langsamer angehen sollten, ich meine, ich habe dich noch nicht einmal auf ein richtiges Date eingeladen. Wir machen das alles rückwärts." Er rollte sich seufzend von mir herunter auf seinen Rücken.

Ich lag eine Sekunde lang da und registrierte nicht wirklich, was gerade passiert war. Ich drehte mich auf die Seite, um ihn anzusehen, und lehnte mich auf meinen Ellbogen und sah in seine waldgrünen Augen hinunter. Gelächter stieg in mir hoch, bis ich es nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Ich band mein Haar los und fuhr mit einer Hand hindurch, schüttelte es effektiv um meinen Kopf.

„Was genau ist so witzig?", fragte Edward gereizt, als ob er dachte, ich würde über ihn lachen. „Tut mir leid. Ich glaube, ich hab den Teil, in dem wir eine konventionelle Beziehung haben, nicht mitbekommen." Ich ließ ein kleines Lachen entkommen, bevor ich ernst wurde.

„Edward, was wir haben, unsere ganze Beziehung, ist rückwärts. Es ist so gut wie nichts Traditionelles daran. Wir leben in einer kleinen Stadt. Mit Leuten, die überwiegend kleinkariert genug sind, um zu denken, dass das, was wir haben, Grenz-Inzest ist. Wir können nicht auf Dates ausgehen, weil jeder und deren Cousins da sein werden, um einen Blick auf die Freaks zu bekommen, und das ist okay für mich. Aber, dass wir Sex haben? Denke einfach davon als ein Weg, die ganzen Irrtümer in unserer Beziehung gut zu machen."

Ich stand breitbeinig über seiner Taille, um meinen Punkt extra deutlich zu machen. Er legte seine Hände leicht auf meine Hüften und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Du sagst das also, weil wir kein normales Paar sind… dass wir reichliche Mengen an Sex haben sollen, um das wieder gut zu machen?" Die Ränder seiner Lippen zuckten vor Belustigung.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und gab vor, dass mein Herz nicht wild gegen meine Brust schlug und jeden Atemzug, der meine Lippen verließ, ungleichmäßiger werden ließ, bevor ich mich runter lehnte und Küsse entlang der Mulde seiner Schulter platzierte.

„Du vergisst, Edward, dass du ein achtzehnjähriges Mädchen, das bis gestern noch Jungfrau war, auf dir hast. Wenn ich dich einmal verführt habe, kann ich es wieder schaffen und ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass du dagegen protestieren wirst, wenn ich es tue."

Ich weiß nicht, woher das kam, aber wenn nur er und ich alleine zusammen waren, mit der Spannung, die in Wellen um uns herum knisterte, brauste Selbstbewusstsein durch mich, als meine innere Füchsin durchbrach. Ich hatte keine Angst davor, die Führung zu übernehmen; sozusagen den Ochsen bei den Hörnern zu packen.

Er stieß schauernd seinen Atem aus, „Fuck! Wie soll ich dir widerstehen, wenn du Dinge wie diese sagst?" Ich zog meinen Kopf zurück, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen, ein Lächeln spielte auf meinen Lippen. „Sollst du nicht."

Er stöhnte leise und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar, während er meinen Kopf runter zog, sodass unsere Lippen zusammen stießen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es könnte, selbst wenn ich wollte", flüsterte er gegen meinen Mund.

Unsere Lippen bewegten sich in einem langsamen, trägen Tempo. Es war anders als das erste Mal, wo wir zusammen waren. Da war keine Verzweiflung, ein glühendes Bedürfnis krallte sich uns.

Keinen Zweifel, dass dies unsere einzige Chance war, uns gegenseitig zu zeigen, was wir beide fühlten.

Dies waren nur wir.

Es war eine langsame, abschätzende Gelegenheit, den anderen zu entdecken und zu erforschen.

Ich stöhnte weich gegen seine Lippen, als meine Hände an seiner Brust auf und ab wanderten, jede Sommersprosse und jedes Haar erfassten. Seine Hände, die haltend auf meiner Hüfte ruhten, glitten runter, bis sie meine Oberschenkel berührten.

Ich erschauerte bei dem Gefühl der Wärme, die seine Berührung brachte und fühlte meine Haut reagieren. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut und Haare richteten sich auf meiner Haut auf, aber anders als letztes Mal, kam das nicht durch die Kälte.

Seine Finger fuhren an meinem Oberschenkel auf und ab, erhöhten meine Erregung und zwangen ein kaum zurückgehaltenes Wimmern auf meine Lippen.

„Shhh, Kleines, lass mich für dich sorgen". Er drehte uns herum, sodass mein Körper unter ihm war. Die Veränderung der Position brachte unsere Münder dazu, sich voneinander zu trennen und ich keuchte, still mit meinen Augen nach mehr bettelnd.

Ich hob meine Hüften vom Bett und rieb dort, wo ich ihn am meisten wollte. Seinen Schwanz zwischen meinen Beinen gedrückt zu fühlen, schickte ein kleines Luststöhnen aus meinem Mund. Zu wissen, dass ich diejenige war, die so eine physische Antwort verursacht hatte, war ein berauschendes Gefühl.

Ich wusste, dass ich für hübsch gehalten wurde – auf die das Mädchen von Nebenan Art - aber zu wissen, dass der Mann, mit dem ich Monate, sogar Jahre verbrachte, davon fantasierte, auf _meinen_ Körper zu reagieren, auf _meine_ Berührung, war mehr, als eine Durchschnittsfrau in den Kopf kriegen kann.

Seine freie Hand schlängelte sich unter das T-Shirt, das ich trug, und suchte neue Haut, die er noch nicht berührt hatte. Der Stoff glitt an meinem Bauch hoch, bewegte sich träge über meine Haut, als er höher und höher kam, bis sein Daumen an der Unterseite meiner Brust entlang glitt.

„Bitte…Edward." Ich hatte nichts gegen Betteln. Ich wollte dies, ich wollte es sehr und keiner konnte mir etwas anderes erzählen. Seine Lippen, die an meinem Mund waren, bewegten sich runter, streuten Küsse entlang meiner schon überhitzten Haut.

Er zog mit seinen Fingern eine Spur im Tal zwischen meinen Brüsten und neckte mich, während ich schauderte und mich unter ihm wand und erfolglos versuchte, Reibung zu erzeugen, als das Brennen in meinem Bauch anwuchs.

Seine Lippen setzten ihre Reise nach unten fort und saugten an der Haut meines Schlüsselbeines. „Edward…", jammerte ich ungeduldig. Er zog sich zurück und schaute tief in meine Augen, mit einem Blick voller Verlangen, dass es mir fast den Atem nahm. „Bist du sicher, dass du das willst?", fragte er atemlos. Ich war leicht beleidigt, verärgert, dass er das Gefühl hatte, nachfragen zu müssen… wieder.

„Ja Edward. Ich will dich. Das wollte ich immer und das werde ich immer wollen", sagte ich ehrlich. Ein Grinsen bildete sich auf seinen Lippen, bevor er stoppte und sich ein Stirnrunzeln auf seinem Gesicht bildete.

„Was ist, wenn du aufs Kolleg gehst?", fragte er leise. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich damit umgehen könnte, dass das, was wir haben, nur eine vorübergehende Laune war, um die Langeweile von dir abzuhalten." Ich zögerte leicht überrascht, dass wir ausgerechnet jetzt darüber sprachen, aber ein Blick in seine jetzt unsicheren und verwundbaren Augen sagte mir, dass wir darüber sprechen müssten.

Ich fasste seine Wange und lehnte mich hoch und platzierte einen süßen, keuschen Kuss auf seinen Lippen.

„Du bist der Richtige für mich. Ich mag jung sein und ich mag noch nicht mein ganzes Leben geplant haben, aber ich weiß, dass du die eine Konstante darin sein wirst, egal was ist." Ich stoppte, um sicher zu gehen, dass er die Information, die ich ihm gab, aufnahm. „Ich habe übers Kolleg nachgedacht und ich hab mir gedacht, wirklich gehofft, dass du mit mir kommen würdest. Es wäre eine Chance für uns, an einem Ort neu zu starten, wo man es nicht als Inzest ansehen würde."

Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht und er blinzelte mich eine Minute lang wiederholt an, bis ich dachte, die Stille im Raum würde mich ersticken. Er schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf und mein Herz stürzte ab. Mochte er die Idee nicht? Wollte er nicht mit mir kommen?

Er lehnte sich runter und begann, zwischen jedem Kuss, den er auf meinem Mund platzierte, zu reden. „Ich _`Kuss`_ würde _`Kuss`_ überall _`Kuss`_ hingehen, _`Kuss`_ solange _`Kuss`_ ich _`Kuss`_ bei dir _`Kuss`_ wäre." Ich strahlte zu ihm hoch. „Wirklich?", fragte ich und er kicherte nur amüsiert.

„Natürlich! Ich meine, für mich ist diese Beziehung alles oder nichts. Ich bin nur überrascht, dass du willst, dass ich mit dir komme. Ich habe damit gerechnet, dass du mir erzählst, dass du keinen alten Mann brauchst, der dir zum Kolleg folgt und dich in Verlegenheit bringt."

Ich spottete bei diesen Worten. „Du könntest mich nie in Verlegenheit bringen, Edward. Ich wette, diese ganzen Schlampen da werden vor Neid sterben, weil ich es geschafft hab, mir einen heißen Doktor zu schnappen." Er grinste und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Du denkst ich bin heiß?"

Ich verdrehte meine Augen und zeigte ihm einen `Ach nee` Blick. „Nein, ich hab grad entschieden, dass ich dich hässlichen Trottel verführe, weil ich keine anderen Möglichkeiten habe", sagte ich sarkastisch. Dieses Mal war er es, der die Augen verdrehte. „Du weißt wirklich, wie du das Ego eines Kerls verstärken kannst", sagte er mit genauso sarkastischer Stimme.

Ich kicherte und schlug ihm leicht auf die Schulter. Ich war erleichtert, dass wir durch diese Beziehung nicht unsere vorherige Verspieltheit verloren hatten, die uns immer umgeben hatte. Tatsächlich hatte ich so viel gewonnen und so wenig verloren.

Er liebkoste mit seinem Gesicht meinen Nacken und ich fuhr mit meinen Händen seinen Rücken auf und ab und zeichnete den Umriss seiner Schulter nach. Er zog sich plötzlich zurück und zerrte am Saum seines T-Shirts. „Ich denke, wir sollten dies los werden", sagte er zuversichtlich.

Ich kicherte und setzte mich teilweise auf und lehnte mich zurück auf meine Hände, „Das wurde auch Zeit", neckte ich ihn, als ich es über meinen Kopf zog. Ich schüttelte mein Haar aus, sodass es über meine Schultern fiel und schaute nervös unter meinen Wimpern hindurch zu ihm auf, während ich mir auf meine Lippe biss.

Er stieß einen langen Atemzug aus und schaute zu mir auf, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den ich nur als pure Sünde beschreiben konnte. „Du bist so wunderschön", murmelte er und streichelte leicht meine Brüste, fühlte ihr Gewicht in seinen Händen.

Ich keuchte und drückte meinen Rücken durch, meinen Kopf zurück fallen lassend, als eine frische Welle Lust mich durchfuhr. Ich ließ meine Augenlieder zufallen, als er sie berührte und ließ die schwieligen Polster seiner Daumen über meine Nippel streifen.

Ich fühlte einen Hauch seines Haares an meinem Schlüsselbein, bevor eine seiner Hände von seinem Mund ersetzt wurde. Meine Hände flogen in sein Haar und ich zischte bei dem Gefühl der feuchten Hitze seiner Lippen, die sich um meinen Nippel schmiegten. Ich zog ihn näher zu mir und hob meine Hüfte hoch, als sich Feuchtigkeit in meinem Höschen sammelte und sich das Brennen gnadenlos in mir wand.

„Gott Edward… Ich brauche, dass du mich berührst", stöhnte ich. Er schaute zu mir auf, sein Mund immer noch an meiner Brust und bewegte sich leicht zurück, „Ich dachte, ich berühre dich", sagte er, bevor er seine Zunge ausstreckte und mit ihr einen Pfad um meinen Nippel fuhr, bevor er darauf pustete. Ich stieß ein gequältes Wimmern aus, als meine Nippel bei dem Gefühl seines kühlen Atems noch härter wurden. Was machte dieser Mann mit mir?

„Meine Pussy, ich will, dass du meine Pussy berührst."

Er stöhnte bei meinen Worten und lehnte sich zurück auf seine Schenkel und ließ seine Augen über meinen Körper wandern. Ich konnte mir nur vorstellen, wie ich aussehen musste; auf meine Ellbogen gelehnt, mit meinem Haar ein wildes Durcheinander auf meinem Kopf, als ich keuchte, meine Haut pink und gerötet.

Sein Blick stoppte auf meinem Höschen und ich schluckte laut, wissend, dass er die dunkle Stelle sehen konnte, wo mein Höschen nass geworden war.

„Fuck Kleines, du bist klitschnass." Er stöhnte, als er seine Finger auf beiden Seiten meines Höschens einhakte und es an meinen Beinen runter zog, bevor er es durch den Raum warf. Seine Augen verbanden sich mit meinen und hielten sie, als er eine Hand auf jeden Schenkel legte und meine Beine weit auseinander schob, sodass ein kühler Wind mein nasses Fleisch traf.

Ich krümmte nervös meine Zehen und hob meine Knie leicht an, sodass meine Füße flach auf dem Bett stehen konnten.

Meine Hände griffen auf beiden Seiten unbewusst in die Decke, als ich vor Erwartung auf seine nächste Tat meinen Atem anhielt. Sein Blick fiel nach unten zwischen meine Beine und er schob einen einzelnen Finger in meinen Schlitz. Ich fiel zurück aufs Bett, als meine Hüften sich in seine Berührung bogen.

„Ja!", zischte ich, als sein Finger sich in meinen geschwollenen, nassen Lippen vertiefte und begann, meine Klitoris zu umkreisen. Meine Finger gruben sich in die Matratze, meine Nägel kratzten auf der Oberfläche, als ich versuchte, mich selbst zusammen zu halten. Er bewegte sich an meinem Körper hoch, während er fortfuhr, seine Hand zu bewegen.

Er saugte an der Haut direkt unter meinem Ohr, bevor er hinein flüsterte, „Fühlt sich das gut an, Bella? Magst du es, wenn ich deine Pussy berühre?"

Ich konnte seinen heißen Atem in meinem Gesicht fühlen und seine Worte hatten nur zur Folge, dass meine schon verwirrten Gedanken noch verquirlter wurden. Er biss in mein Ohrläppchen und sendete schießende elektrische Funken durch mich, als ich nach Luft schnappte.

„Antworte mir, Bella", befahl er und ich fühlte, wie ich noch nasser wurde.

„Uh, du weißt nicht, wie gut sich das anfühlt", keuchte ich, die Worte schlüpften aus meinem Mund, bevor ich überhaupt über eine Antwort nachdenken konnte. Seine Finger wanderten runter von meiner Klitoris und schlüpften einfach in meinen Eingang. Meine Wände zogen sich um seinen Finger zusammen, als ein Echo der Qualen von gestern durch mich hindurch zog. Es war mir egal, dass ich noch immer wund war, alles, was ich wusste, war, dass ich ihn brauchte, und ich brauchte ihn jetzt.

Er nahm einen Finger dazu und schob sie mit einem langsamen, sinnlichen, fast schon qualvollen Tempo in meine Hitze rein und raus. Meine Hüfte wurde von ihm angezogen, stieß  
in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus hoch. Mein Atem kam in schweren Stößen und ich schloss meine Augen, kniff sie eng zusammen, als meine Zähne sich in meine Unterlippe gruben.

Seine Finger kringelten und drehten sich, als sie tief in mich gelangten und ich schrie praktisch vor Ekstase auf, als sie die sensible Haut meines G-Punktes trafen, von welchem ich bis jetzt geglaubt hatte, er sei ein Mythos.

Die Elektrizität, die durch meinen Körper schoss, ähnelte dem Gefühl, als wenn Nägel und Nadeln dich stechen, außer dem Schmerz. Lichter tanzten hinter meinen Lidern und mein Mund bewegte sich, formte seinen Namen, als ich ihn in einem Mantra sang.

„Oh Gott Edward…bitte…Edward…ja!"

Ich konnte meinen Körper den Berg hochklettern und an der Klippe warten fühlen, als seine Finger sich weiter bewegten. Ich fühlte mich, als würde ich in eine Million verschiedene Richtungen gezogen werden, jede Empfindung zog mich auf einen neuen Weg. Mein Verstand vernebelte und zischte weg, bis er nur noch schusseliger Brei war.

Ich konnte Edwards Stimme zu mir sprechen hören, der raue, sandpapierähnliche Klang half nicht, die sengende Hitze zu unterdrücken, die drohte, in mir zu explodieren. Mein Orgasmus kam so plötzlich, dass ich ihn nicht erwartet habe. Es war abrupt, es war intensiv, und zur Hölle, es war bei weitem der beste Orgasmus, den er mir bis jetzt beschert hatte und das sollte was heißen.

Ich lag keuchend, ein Haufen verschwitzter, schlaffer Gliedmaßen, und versuchte, meinen Kopf frei zu bekommen. Er nahm seine Finger weg, saugte sie mit einem Stöhnen in seinen Mund, bevor er langsam seine Hände auf je eine Seite meines Körpers legte, sodass er komplett über mir schwebte. Ich wickelte eine meiner Hände in sein Haar und zog ihn für einen Kuss runter.

Ich seufzte zufrieden, als wir uns küssten und ließ meine Zunge nachlässig in seinen Mund gleiten, mein Körper fühlte sich immer noch zu schlaff an, um irgendwas richtig zu machen. Ich benutzte meine freie Hand, um an seiner Brust runter zu gleiten, zu seiner Boxershorts, wo sich ein weißer Fleck formte, wo sein Schwanz sich gegen das Material drückte. Meine Finger tauchten unter den Bund, bewegten sich träge über seine Haut. Er zog seinen Mund mit einem Stöhnen von meinem weg.

„Fuck! Ich brauche, dass du mich berührst…bitte?", bettelte er, seine Stirn auf meine Schulter lehnend.

Sein heißer Atem kribbelte an meiner Haut und ich wusste, dass ich es ihm nicht verwehren konnte, zur Hölle, ich _wollte_ es ihm nicht verwehren. Ich zog seine Boxershorts runter, sodass sie um seine Schenkel hing und sein Schwanz sprang hoch, traf ihn am Bauch.

Meine Augen weiteten sich leicht. Wie kam es, dass obwohl ich ihn schon zweimal gesehen hatte, es mich trotzdem noch schockte, wie er aussah? Dann wieder, das erste Mal war von weitem gewesen und das zweite Mal war im Dunkeln.

Dann bemerkte ich, dass er leicht gekrümmt war, genau wie sein Lächeln. Ich kicherte bei meinem Vergleich. _Sein Schwanz war genauso schief wie sein Lächeln,_ wirklich Bella, das klang wie die erste Zeile in einem Gedicht. „Du weißt schon, dass es nicht so toll ist, zu lachen, wenn du gerade den Schwanz eines Jungen befreit hast?", murmelte Edward. Realisierend, dass er mein Kichern wahrscheinlich als Beleidigung aufgenommen hatte, beeilte ich mich, zu erklären.

„Nein, es ist nur, dass dein Schwanz gekrümmt ist, wie dein Lächeln, und dass brachte mich zum Lachen." Ja, das hörte sich ziemlich kindisch und dumm an, als ich es laut aussprach. Er schnaubte und bewegte sich zurück, sodass er mir in die Augen gucken konnte, mit einer Augenbraue hochgezogen. „Ich versichere dir Bella, einige Dinge sich besser, wenn sie krumm sind." Mein Körper wurde bei seinen Worten rot und ich konnte es nicht erwarten, zu testen, wie sehr seine Theorie stimmte.

Ich nahm ihn in meine Hand, umschloss ihn fest, als er stöhnte. Er vergrub seinen Kopf wieder bei mir, als sein heißer Atem über die Verbindung meines Nackens fuhr.

„Gott, bitte Bella", wimmerte er, seine Stimme angespannt. Ich griff ihn fester, meine Finger berührten sich kaum. Es erklärte, warum es so weh getan hatte, als er das erste Mal in mich eindrang. Dieser Mann hatte einen großen Umfang!

Ich streichelte ihn versuchsweise, pausierte an der geschwollenen, fast lilanen Spitze, wo es immer noch aus ihm heraus tropfte, um etwas Schmiermittel aufzusammeln, um mein Streicheln fließender zu machen. Er stieß sich selbst in meinen Griff und bewegte seine feuchte, harte, heiße Haut in einem schnellen Rhythmus durch meinen Griff.

Das schwindelerregende Gefühl, das mich seit gestern umgab, kam zurück, als ich über das nachdachte, was ich tat.

Ich befriedigte Edward das erste Mal mit der Hand. Eigentlich hatte ich überhaupt keine Ahnung, was ich tat, aber er schien es zu genießen, und das war es, was wichtig war. Ich verfestigte meinen Griff und bewegte meine Hand gleichzeitig mit seinen Stößen, als Edward zwischen lautem Fluchen und meinen Namen sagend feuchte Küsse in meinem Nacken platzierte.

„Gott! Ja…fuck…ung…das ist es Bella. Scheiße!"

Plötzlich, aus dem Nichts, schoss seine Hand hervor und hielt meine davon ab, die Bewegungen fortzusetzen. Er zog seinen Kopf schwer keuchend aus meinem Nacken hervor.

„Du musst aufhören, oder ich werde kommen." Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch, ihm still erzählend, dass dies meine Absicht war.

„Wenn ich komme, will ich in dir sein", erklärte er, „und obwohl meine Erholungszeit ziemlich gut ist, würde ich trotzdem einige Minuten warten müssen, um weitermachen zu können."

Das Verlangen, das sich in ein leichtes Kitzeln verwandelt hatte, kam wieder hoch und ich nahm meine Hand von ihm und wischte seine Lusttropfen an der Decke ab. Meine Beine spreizten sich von selbst und ich lehnte mich hoch, um meinen Mund mit seinem zuzukleben.

Er positionierte sich zwischen meine Beine und drückte leicht nach vorne. Ich wusste gut, was ich zu erwarten hatte, als er in mich eindrang, aber das hielt mich nicht davon ab, vor Unbehagen aus versehen auf seine Lippe zu beißen. Er zischte und zog sich zurück, beobachtete mich argwöhnisch, als ich mich entschuldigte.

„Scheiße! Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht beißen. Blutest du oder so was?" Ich legte meine Hände auf die Seiten seines Gesichtes und untersuchte seine Lippe. Es schien nichts passiert zu sein, aber das hielt mich nicht davon ab, verlegen zu werden.

„Bella, Bella!" Ich hörte auf, ihn zu bemuttern, als er sich aus meinem Griff entfernte.

„Mir geht's gut", beruhigte er mich und ich entspannte mich leicht. „Aber…" fügte er hinzu, ließ mich sofort angespannt werden. „Wir sollten dies nicht tun, wenn du wund bist", ich war beleidigt, verärgert, weil es mich nicht im geringsten interessierte, dass ich wund war. Sicher war es etwas schmerzhaft, aber nicht mehr, als wenn ich mein rechtes Handgelenk belasten und die ganze Zeit benutzen würde.

Ich drückte gegen seine Schultern und er bewegte sich leicht von mir runter, höchstwahrscheinlich denkend, dass ich mit seiner Aussage einverstanden war. Ich setzte mich auf und, zu seiner großen Überraschung, spreizte seine Beine.

„Willst du mich oder nicht?", fragte ich, meine Arme über meiner nackten Brust verschränkt. Er schluckte fest und streifte sich das Haar aus seinen Augen.

„Natürlich will ich dich", sagte er in einem verärgerten Ton. „Ich bin steif und es tut weh, aber ich muss deine Bedürfnisse vor meine stellen. Ich will dir nicht wehtun." Er sagte den letzten Teil leise, ein schwacher Blick voller Weichheit, Führsorge, schien in seinen Augen. Ich seufzte mich fragend, wie Gott mir diesen wundervollen Mann geben konnte, auch, wenn seine Logik etwas schräg war.

„Edward, du kannst nicht für mich entscheiden. Ich bin eine erwachsene Frau und ich weiß, was ich will. Du kannst es mir entweder geben oder ich kann es mir nehmen."

Er seufzte, „Ich kann nicht mir dir diskutieren, oder? Gut, du Succubus, verfolge deinen bösen Plan mit mir." Ich grinste auf ihn runter und erhob mich auf meine Knie. Ich nahm ihn in meine Hand und führte ihn auf meinen Eingang zu.

Meine Wände verkrampften sich, als sie die Störung seines Kopfes fühlten, aber ich drückte weiter, sank langsam, fast zurückhaltend, auf ihn herunter. Unsere Augen blieben miteinander verschlossen, er, um zu sehen, ob ich Unbehagen oder Schmerzen hatte, und ich, um ihn zu beruhigen. Er dehnte und öffnete mich, füllte mich komplett mit seiner Länge und Dicke.

Ich sank auf ihn herab, bis er komplett in mir war. Ich schloss kurz meine Augen und legte meine Hände auf seinen Bauch, fühlte ihn sich heben und senken. Es tat weh und mein Inneres pochte, aber ich wusste, dass ich dies wollte, wir beide brauchten dies. Ich stieß einen großen Atemschwall aus und öffnete langsam meine Augen, als seine Finger Muster auf meine Hüften malten, seine Hände umfassten sie locker.

Plötzlich erfasste mich Angst. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Zur Hölle, bis gestern bin ich Jungfrau gewesen. In Büchern und im Internet wurde Sex wie dieser als ´Reiten` beschrieben. Du solltest Hüpfen oder Schaukeln, aber im Geschriebenen schien das alles so einfach. Ich schluckte und versuchte, meine Gefühle zu verbergen, als mich Unsicherheit überkam.

Würde er mich immer noch wollen, wenn er wüsste, wie unerfahren ich war? Es war so viel einfacher, wenn er leitete, wenn er mich führte. Ich guckte runter, fokussierte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Bauch, als ich leise sprach.

„Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, was ich tun soll", gab ich zu. Ich fühlte mich so nackt, so verwundbar, als ich ihm dies sagte. Ein kleiner Teil von mir, ein unsicherer Teil, dachte, dass er sich dafür über mich lustig machen würde. Im Zimmer war es für einen Moment lang leise und ich vermied es, zu ihm hoch zu gucken, ängstlich, was ich sehen könnte.

Die Decke raschelte, als seine Bauchmuskeln sich zusammenzogen, mir ohne hinzugucken sagten, dass er sich in eine sitzende Position begab. Er legte eine Hand unter mein Kinn und zwang mich, ihn anzugucken.  
„Hey", murmelte er. „Es ist nichts falsch daran, nicht alles zu wissen, wenn es um Sex geht. Zur Hölle, ich wäre besorgt, wenn du das tätest!" Ich nickte, immer noch Augenkontakt vermeidend.

„Bella, sieh mich an", befahl er und ich hob langsam meine Augen, um in seine zu sehen. Er starrte tief in meine Augen, suchte nach etwas, grub sich durch die Barriere, die ich aufgebaut hatte und sah in meine Seele.

Was auch immer er in ihnen gesehen haben musste, erleichterte ihn, denn er bewegte seinen Kopf auf meinen zu und küsste mich langsam, sinnlich, ließ mich alles außer seinen Lippen auf meinen vergessen.

Er zog sich eher zurück, als ich es gern gehabt hätte und sagte, „Leg deine Hände auf meine Schultern." Ich tat gehorsam, was er sagte und er griff fest an meine Hüfte und rutschte zurück, bis sein Rücken das Kopfteil traf. Unsere Hüften berührten sich gegenseitig und ich konnte seine Finger biegen fühlen, als sie sich in meine Haut gruben.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte er. Ich nickte energisch, dankbar, dass er mir zeigte, was zu tun war.

Er hob mich hoch, bis er fast ganz aus mir raus war und drückte mich dann zurück nach unten, gleichzeitig, als er nach oben in mich stieß. Ich keuchte und drückte seine Schultern stark, als ich versuchte, mit den ganzen neuen Gefühlen und Sensationen zurechtzukommen, die diese Stellung mir verschaffte.

Als er über mir war, hatte ich mich voll gefühlt, aber dies, es fühlte sich an, als ob er mich bis zum Rand ausfüllen würde. Es war, als ob er nicht tiefer gehen konnte, selbst, wenn er es gewollt hätte.

Mein Rücken wölbte sich gegen ihn, meine Brüste fuhren eine köstliche Spur an seiner Brust hinauf, als mein ganzer Körper sich von ihm weg bog, mein Haar kitzelte meinen Arsch und seine Schenkel, als ich es vor Verzückung zurückwarf. „Ja!", stöhnte ich, wissend, dass dies das war, was gefehlt hatte. Darum hatte ich mich so leer gefühlt.

Ohne die Sicherheit unserer Verbindung, ohne dieses zu wissen, ob die komplette Fülle jemals wieder passieren würde, hatte ich mich verloren gefühlt. Aber ihn tief in mir vergraben zu fühlen, meine Wände um ihn herum drückend und krampfend, in dem Versuch, ihn dort zu behalten, zwischen meine Beine geschmiegt, drückend, ziehend, stoßend, in mir, war wie ein von Gott beantwortetes Gebet.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich den Bogen des Rhythmus, den er vorgegeben hatte, raus hatte, meine Hände lagen fest auf seinen Schultern, als meine Hüften bei jedem Stoß rollten und schaukelten. Eine seiner Hände schlüpfte herum zu meinem unteren Rücken, presste meinen Körper an seinen, meine Augen suchten, um in die Tiefen der Dunkelheit zu sehen, die in seinen Augen war.

Er wand seine freie Hand tief in mein Haar und drückte meinen Kopf nach vorne, ließ unsere Stirnen sich berühren, als unsere Augen ineinander fixiert blieben. Unsere Nasen streiften sich, als unsere Hüften damit fortfuhren, sich zu bewegen und ich konnte die Hitze von seinem Körper sich mit der meinen vermischen und sich um uns wickeln fühlen. Es war, als ob wir in einer undurchdringlichen Blase wären. Nichts außerhalb kümmerte uns im Moment. Dies war unsere Chance, uns zu verbinden, den anderen wirklich nackt und verwundbar zu sehen.

Ich stieß einen bebenden Atemzug aus, als eine Welle Lust über mich hineinstürzte und Edwards Augenlider flatterten, als die heiße Luft auf seine Haut traf. Unsere geschwollenen Lippen waren Zentimeter auseinander und ich bewegte mich näher, bis ich spürte, wie die weiche Struktur von ihm meine leicht berührte. Es war kein Kuss, es war mehr ein Gefühl der vollständigen Verbindung, als sie sich berührten, aneinander streiften. Kein Bewegen; nur Berühren und Fühlen.

Meine Augen wanderten zu einer Spur Schweiß, die an seinem Gesicht herunter sickerte, der Schweiß wanderte an der scharfen Kurve seines Kiefers entlang.

„Bella", flüsterte er, seine Worte verließen seinen Mund und wanderten direkt in meinen. Ich fokussierte ihn und war überrascht zu sehen, dass seine einst tiefen, dunklen Augen wässrig und unklar waren. „Danke", murmelte er, die Aufrichtigkeit in seiner Stimme war offensichtlich.

Ich schüttelte langsam meinen Kopf, meine Lippen streiften seine bei der Bewegung. Ich konnte nicht begreifen, warum er das Gefühl hatte, sich bei mir Bedanken zu müssen. Er hatte sich so lange um mich gekümmert, hatte sein ganzes Leben – abgesehen von seinem Job – gewidmet, um für mich da zu sein und doch dankte er mir hier. Für was, konnte ich nicht sagen.

Ich küsste gerade den Rand seiner Augen, als eine Träne entkam und meinen Mund mit nasser Salzigkeit füllte. Ich ergriff die Hand in meinem Haar und zog sie runter und legte sie auf das Bett neben uns, bevor ich meine Finger hindurch fädelte.

„Danke mir nicht, Edward", murmelte ich. „Liebe mich nur." Ich drückte fest seine Hand und er antwortete mir auf die gleiche Art. Mein freier Arm lege sich um seine Nacken und zog seinen Mund schroff zu meinem; versuchte, ihn auf die gleiche Art zu verzehren, wie das Feuer, das in mir wütete, es mit mir tat. Unsere Zungen verwickelten sich ungeduldig ineinander, kämpften, rangen und dominierten den Mund des jeweils anderen ohne Atempause.

Jeder Muskel spannte und verkrampfte sich in Erwartung auf das, von dem ich wusste, dass es nahe war. Ich konnte ihn bei jedem Stoß in mir pulsieren fühlen und riss meinen Mund von seinem weg und glitt mit meinen Lippen zu seinem Ohr.

„Komm für mich, Edward. Lass es einfach los."

Er versteifte sich unter mir, sein Griff an meiner Hand verstärkte sich, bis er fast schmerzhaft war, als sein Kopf zurück gegen die Wand fiel. Sein Kiefer verspannte sich, als sein Körper sich hoch bog, mich fast komplett vom Bett hob, als sein Orgasmus die Macht über seinen Körper übernahm.

Jemandem beim Orgasmus zuzusehen ist eigentlich eine ziemlich intime Erfahrung. Normalerweise bist du zu sehr in deinem eigenen verloren, um wirklich auf die Myriaden von Emotionen zu achten, die auf dem Gesicht deines Partners flimmern.

Seine Augen waren zusammengekniffen, sein Kiefer angespannt, seine Zähne zusammengebissen. Wenn ich es nicht besser wissen würde, hätte ich gedacht, er hätte Schmerzen. Aber ich wusste es besser und konnte den fast schon ruhigen Blick dahinter sehen. Ich konnte die heißen Spritzer seines Spermas in mich schießen fühlen, als seine Hüften unberechenbar nach oben stießen.

Ein kehliges Stöhnen verließ seine Lippen, bevor er wieder zurück gegen das Kopfteil sank. Seine Augen blieben geschlossen, als er mit einer Hand durch sein feuchtes Haar fuhr und leise flüsternd fluchte. Seine glänzende Brust hob sich, als er keuchte und ich fuhr mit meinen Händen an ihr hoch und runter und versuchte, ihn zu entspannen. Ich küsste beruhigend die Seite seines Kiefers und er zuckte, bevor er langsam seine Augen öffnete.

Er starrte mich eine Sekunde lang faul an, sein Kopf lehnte sich träge zurück gegen die Wand, bevor er sprach.

„Sorry", murmelte er heiser. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, es machte mir nicht wirklich etwas aus. Klar, ich war kurz davor gewesen und ich würde nicht lügen und sagen, dass ich nicht komplett aufgegeilt war, aber ich bin ein Realist. Ich hatte das Thema Sex erforscht und Frauen kamen nicht immer während des Hauptteils zum Höhepunkt. Es ist schwerer für Frauen als für Männer zum Orgasmus zu kommen und er hatte mich schon mit seiner Hand stimuliert, also konnte ich wirklich nicht klagen, dass ich nicht noch einen bekommen hatte.

„Es ist ok."

Er zog leicht eine Augenbraue hoch, aber kommentierte meine Lässigkeit nicht. Er rutschte das Bett runter, mich immer noch auf seinem Schoß sitzend, und legte sich, sich aus mir herausziehend, auf seine Seite. Unsere Beine verwickelten sich ineinander und ich presste meinen Kopf gegen seine Brust und gähnte, plötzlich wieder müde. Er schlang seine Arme um mich, nachdem er die Decke vom Fußende des Bettes hochgezogen hatte. Er küsste meine Stirn und hielt mich nahe an seinem Körper.

„Schlaf wieder", murmelte er und ich brummte zur Bestätigung, zu müde, um eine richtige verbale Antwort zu geben. Ich wusste, dass ich wohl eine Dusche nehmen und mich richtig sauber machen sollte, aber das war mir wirklich egal.

Ich konnte ihn mit meinem Haar spielen fühlen und ich gähnte leise, bevor ich meine Augen schloss, um zu schlafen.

„Glaubst du, sie würden unsere Beziehung gutheißen?", fragte er aus dem Blauen heraus. Ich runzelte die Stirn und öffnete eines meiner Augen, nicht ganz verstehend, was er sagte.

„Wer?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Carlisle und Esme."

Ich war ruhig, als ich über die Frage nachdachte. Ich hatte auch darüber nachgedacht, schon bevor dies alles passiert war. Es war keine einfache Frage zu beantworten, weil ich die Antwort nicht wirklich wissen konnte, ohne dass sie hier waren, aber ich konnte ihm sagen, wie ich die Dinge sah. „Ich glaube… ich glaube, sie würden nur wollen, dass wir auf irgendeine Art und Weise unser Glück finden. Wir fanden es in dem jeweils anderen und ich glaube nicht, dass sie uns dafür ihren Rücken zudrehen würden. Sie liebten uns beide und ich glaube, sie hätten uns unterstützt." Er brummte als Zustimmung.

„Weißt du was? Das glaube ich auch."

Ich lächelte innerlich, glücklich, dass er mir zustimmte. Ich war dankbar, dass wir heute ein kleines Hindernis in unserer Beziehung bewältigt hatten. Ich wusste, dass da wahrscheinlich eine Million und zwei andere Dinge waren, über die wir noch sprechen mussten, und dass nichts von diesem Punkt an vorwärts besonders einfach werden würde, egal, was wir entschieden, zu tun.

Ich konnte nicht genau entscheiden, wo unsere Beziehung hinführen würde, oder wo ich sein würde oder wo ich in fünf Jahren sein würde. Ich musste mich einfach zurücklehnen und die Welt ihre Magie arbeiten lassen, die ganze Zeit hoffend, dass wir stark genug dafür wären.

Aber hier in seinen Armen liegend, während der Schlaf schon über mir war, wusste ich, dass das Einzige, was ich _jetzt_ brauchte, er war, und das war alles, was wichtig war.

.

.

.

Na, wie hat es euch gefallen? Ist Edward nicht süß, wie er Bella unterstützt, als sie nicht weiß, was sie tun soll? Teilt mir eure Gedanken und Meinungen mit, ich würde mich freuen!

Lg, Franzi


	16. Warum jetzt?

Hey Leute,  
wir sind endlich auf dem gleichen Stand wie auf Fanfiktion .de, das heißt, es wird hier jetzt genauso lange dauern, wie dort. Aber auch hier verspreche ich, mich zu beeilen, so gut ich kann, aber Schule geht vor... und ich bin halt jetz in der 13, was bedeutet, dass ich mich wirklich darauf konzentrieren muss. Trotzdem wird es weitergehen, keine Sorge^^

Diesmal wird es eine Überraschung für Bella geben… Was das wohl zu bedeuten hat?

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Kapitel 16**

**Warum jetzt?**

Ich sprang die Auffahrt hoch und schloss die Tür auf, bevor ich meine Tasche in den Flur schleuderte. Edward folgte mir langsam die Auffahrt hoch und sah dabei die heutige Post durch. Es war ein sonniger Donnerstagnachmittag und Edward hatte mich überrascht, indem er mich nach der Schule abgeholt hatte.

Ich hatte ihn die ganze Woche über kaum gesehen, er musste unmögliche Schichten arbeiten. Laut ihm gab es einen Neuling beim Krankenhauspersonal und es war Edwards Job, ihn einzuweisen und dafür zu sorgen, dass er keine Fehler machte.

Alice hatte in den letzten paar Tagen so viel im Kopf, dass man schon Rauchwolken sehen konnte, sodass ich bezweifelte, ob sie sich überhaupt daran erinnerte, dass sie mich nach Hause fahren sollte. Ich musste mein Auto wirklich reparieren lassen; sonst würde es damit enden, dass ich nach Hause laufe.

Ich griff mir ein paar Chips aus der Küche und mampfte sie, als Edward rein kam und die Post auf den Tresen warf.

„Du hast einen Brief", sagte er, als er ihn mit überraschter Erwartung beäugte.

„Du musst nicht so geschockt aussehen, weist du. Auch ich bekomme manchmal Briefe und vor nicht mal einer Woche war mein Geburtstag, also ist es vielleicht eine Karte." Er nickte, sah aber immer noch leicht besorgt aus.

„Ich weiß, es ist nur, er ist aus Florida. Ich wusste nicht, dass du mit jemandem von dort in Kontakt geblieben bist." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und stopfte eine weitere handvoll Chips in meinen Mund, bevor ich antwortete, „Vielleicht ist er von Miss Tanya, sie schickt mir manchmal was." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schob den Umschlag über die Theke zu mir. Ich legte die Chips weg und sah ihn mir an, bevor ich meine Finger unter die Lasche schob und ihn öffnete.

Es war eine Geburtstagskarte. Ich zeigte sie Edward, „Ich hab's dir doch gesagt." Er verdrehte nur die Augen und ging zurück, um die Rechnungen anzusehen.

Es war eine hübsche Karte mit einer großen glitzernden 18 auf der Vorderseite. Ich öffnete sie und zog meine Augenbrauen hoch bei dem, was ich fand. Hier hatte jemand einen verfickt langen Aufsatz geschrieben. Jede Lücke wurde von gefärbten Wörtern bedeckt. Es ging sogar an den Seiten lang.

Ich guckte runter, um zu sehen, von wem sie war und gefror, als alle Farbe aus meinem Gesicht wich. Mir war bewusst, dass jemand irgendwie ein keuchendes, jaulendes Geräusch machte und ich brauchte eine Minute um zu verstehen, dass es von mir kam.

Irgendwie fand ich mich auf dem Boden sitzend, mit vor mir ausgestreckten Beinen wieder.

Ich dachte, ich konnte jemanden meinen Namen rufen hören, aber das Einzige, was ich registrierte, waren die fünf Wörter am Ende der Karte. _In Liebe Renee, deine Mutter._ Ich fühlte, wie sich zwei starke Arme um mich schlangen und mich aus dem Nebel zogen, in den ich gefallen war.

„Du musst lange, langsame Atemzüge für mich machen, Bella", ordnete Edward ruhig an. Wie konnte er so ruhig sein, wenn alles auseinanderfiel? Ich versuchte, ihm zuzuhören, aber ich konnte mich nicht konzentrieren und meine Sicht war unscharf von den ganzen Tränen, die ich nicht bemerkt hatte, als sie an meinem Gesicht herab fielen.

„Ich-ich-ich-ich…kann-kann nicht." Ich keuchte und schluchzte, bevor ich mich über den ganzen Boden vor mir erbrach. Er zog mich zu sich, bis ich auf seinem Schoß saß und presste meinen Kopf gegen seine Brust. Er hielt eine meiner Hände fest in seiner. „Hör zu", bestimmte er.

Irgendwie schaffte ich es, mich genug zu beruhigen, sodass ich den stetigen Schlag seines Herzens gegen mein Ohr hören konnte. Ich schloss meine Augen und schlang meine Arme um ihn, als ich mich auf seinen Herzschlag konzentrierte und gleichzeitig mit ihm atmete.

„Shhh…Entspann dich, alles wird wieder ok", gurrte er beruhigend.

Ich entspannte mich langsam in seinen Armen, als er über mein Haar strich und kleine Kreise auf die Innenseite meiner Hand malte. Erschöpfung überkam mich und ich schloss langsam meine Augen, als ich ihr erlag, und dachte nicht einmal darüber nach, dagegen anzukämpfen.

Ich war nicht sicher, wie lange ich schlief, aber als ich aufwachte, verdunkelte sich der Himmel. Ich drehte mich leicht um und zog eine Grimasse bei der Stelle mit Sabber auf dem Kissen, als ich meinen Mund mit der Rückseite meiner Hand abwischte. Ich streckte mich und stöhnte, als mein Kopf zäh gegen meine Schläfe hämmerte.

Dann bemerkte ich, dass Edward neben mir saß, ein Buch lesend, mit seiner Brille auf seiner Nase sitzend. Er sah zu mir hinüber und zeigte auf den Nachtisch zu meiner Linken. „Da ist Wasser und Advil".

Ich seufzte erleichtert und setzte mich auf. Ich griff nach dem Advil und spülte sie mit Wasser runter.

„Was ist passiert?" krächzte ich, mich immer noch fühlend, als wäre ich von einem Auto überfahren worden. Er runzelte die Stirn und fühlte an meiner Stirn.

„Du erinnerst dich nicht?" fragte er. Ich wischte seine Hand weg und blinzelte, als ich versuchte, mich anhand der verschwommenen Bilder in meinem Gehirn zu erinnern. Plötzlich kam alles zurück und ich begann, zu hyperventilieren.

„Bella", Edward griff fest um meine Arme und drehte mich zu sich um, „Du musst dich beruhigen." Er starrte intensiv in meine Augen, als ich schwach nickte und lange, tiefe Atemzüge nahm. Er beobachtete mich argwöhnisch und stand auf.

„Ich werde dir ein Bad einlassen, okay. Hältst du es ein paar Minuten aus?" Ich zeigte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und nickte, keinen von uns überzeugend. Ich legte mich zurück und rollte mich zu einer Kugel zusammen, versuchte, an alles zu denken, außer an die Karte. Die Angst, dass Edward nicht nahe genug war, zwang mich aus dem Bett und ins Badezimmer. Ich putzte meine Zähne und setzte mich auf die Toilette, beobachtete ihn, wie er das Schaumbad einließ und das Wasser testete.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er den Hahn zudrehte und seine Hand an seiner Hose abwischte, bevor er aufstand.

„Ich gehe nur nach draußen, also wenn du was brauchst, ruf mich einfach". Er drehte sich um, um zu gehen und ich fühlte die Panik in mir aufsteigen. Ich stürzte nach vorne und griff die Rückseite seines Shirts, „Nicht!" rief ich aus, bevor ich vor Verlegenheit errötete. Er seufzte und drehte sich um, „Es wird dir gut gehen", beruhigte er mich, aber ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und schluckte schwer.

„Lass mich hier nicht alleine. Bitte", bettelte ich schwach. „Ich will jetzt nicht alleine sein, Edward. Ich brauche dich…" Meine Stimme verhallte mit einem Flüstern. Es war mir egal, wie erbärmlich ich klang oder aussah; ich brauchte ihn jetzt wirklich. Er stoppte, um mir intensiv in die Augen zu schauen, bevor er langsam nickte.

„Okay", sagte er ruhig und ich entspannte erleichtert meinen Griff an seinem Shirt.

Meine Finger arbeiteten gewandt an den Knöpfen seines Shirts und ich musste mich einfach nach vorne lehnen und einen keuschen Kuss auf die Mitte seiner Brust setzten. Er ging einen Schritt zurück und beäugte mich argwöhnisch, als ob er dachte ich sei instabil, was nicht wirklich weit von der Wirklichkeit entfernt war.

„Bella…" sagte er, eine klare Warnung in seiner Stimme, „Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass Sex jetzt helfen wird. Ich weiß, du fühlst dich, als ob du jetzt Ablenkung brauchst, aber dein Problem wird danach immer noch da sein und du wirst vielleicht bereuen, es getan zu haben." Ich schaute zu ihm hoch, „Ich weiß. Ich möchte dir nur nahe sein. Nimmst du das Bad mit mir? Kein Sex, ich verspreche es."

Er schloss seine Augen, als ein gequälter Blick auf seinem Gesicht auftauchte. „Bella", seine Stimme war ein Jammern, „Warum tust du mir so was an?" Ich spürte ein leichtes Gefühl der Begeisterung, als er schwach wurde und fuhr fort, sein Shirt aufzuknöpfen. Er legte seine Hand auf meine, stoppte jede Bewegung.

„Bella, kannst du bitte aufhörten, zu versuchen, mein Shirt auszuziehen?", bat er mit gequälter Stimme. Ich runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, „Warum, möchtest du das machen?" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar, seufzend, „Bella, ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass dies eine gute Idee wäre. Die ganze Situation ist verwirrend. Ich bin verwirrt, du bist verwirrt und…" Ich platzierte einen Finger auf seinen Lippen, um sein Faseln zu stoppen, bevor ich ihn mit meinem Mund ersetzte, ihm nur einen keuschen Kuss gab.

„Musst du jede kleine Sache, die passiert, überdenken?" Er schnaubte bei dem Satz, aber ich ignorierte ihn und machte weiter. „Ich will dich. Nicht sexuell, ich brauche dich nur nahe und um mich zu halten und ich kann das nicht, wenn du nicht mit mir im Bad bist. Also hör bitte auf mit mir zu argumentieren und tu es für mich. Bitte?"

Seine Hand fiel von meiner und er nickte.

Er zog mich langsam aus, pausierte nur, um Teile meines Körpers zu küssen. Zuerst küsste er die Verbindung zwischen meiner Schulter und meinem Nacken, die Mitte meines Bauches, die Innenseite meines Knies und die Sohle meines Fußes. Es war nicht sexuell, es war eher liebevoll, beruhigend. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich mich in der Wanne liegend wiederfand, Edward hinter mir sitzend mit seinen Beinen auf beiden Seiten von mir ausgestreckt und mit mir gegen ihn lehnend.

Ich lehnte meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter und schloss zufrieden meine Augen, als er seine Arme locker um meine Taille legte. Dieses hier, in seinen Armen zu sitzen, ließ mich sicher fühlen. Als ob nichts und niemand mich anrühren konnte, solange er mich hielt.

„Hast du die Karte gelesen?" fragte ich leise.

„Ja", gab er zu. Ich nickte nicht das kleinste bisschen verärgert deswegen. Es bewahrte mich davor, ihn zu bitten, es später für mich zu tun.

„Was wollte sie?" fragte ich meinen Kopf an seinem Nacken vergrabend, den süßen, würzigen Geruch inhalierend, der ihn immer umgab.

Er stieß den Atem aus, „Sie hat sich dafür entschuldigt, wie sie dich behandelt hat und sagte, sie bekam Hilfe. Sie will dich treffen und dich kennenlernen."

Ich stieß einen schaudernden Atemzug aus, als Tränen begannen, an meinen Wangen hinabzufallen. „Warum jetzt? Warum, wenn ich glücklich und zufrieden mit meinem Leben bin, muss sie versuchen, zurück in mein Leben zu platzten. Sie hat sich nicht um mich gesorgt! Sie hat mich verletzt, sie hat mich _missbraucht_ und sie wählt genau jetzt, um mich um Vergebung zu bitten!" Ich konnte den Ärger in mir aufsteigen fühlen, bevor ich Dampf abließ, „Warum kann ich sie nicht hassen? Jede normale Person wäre imstande, es zu tun, aber ich kann nicht. Nicht einmal nach all dem, was sie mir angetan hat."

Er rieb sanft meinen Arm und platzierte einen Kuss auf mein Haar, „Sie ist immer noch deine Mutter. Ich weiß, das ist eine beschissene Entschuldigung dafür, nicht fähig zu sein, jemanden zu hassen, aber Mütter und Töchter haben starke Bindungen zu einander. Du bist eine besondere Person, Bella, eine Person, die es nicht verdient, so behandelt zu werden, wie du es wurdest und ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn du ihr nie vergeben würdest. Aber ich kenne dich und einer der Gründe, warum ich dich liebe, ist, weil du ein großes Herz hast. Lass sie dich nicht zerbrechen. Lass sie nicht dein Leben kontrollieren. Sei, wer du bist und nicht, wie andere wollen, das du bist".

Ich lächelte bei diesen Worten gegen seinen Nacken. Vor nicht einmal einer Woche hatte ich versucht, ihn zu überzeugen, das gleiche zu tun.

„Wann bist du so clever geworden?", frage ich neckend. Er lachte, „Als ein wunderschönes Mädchen mir befahl, aufzuhören, zu treiben und endlich zu leben zu beginnen."

„Hmm", murmelte ich, „Sie war wunderschön, oder?" Er lachte und ich konnte die Vibrationen davon durch mich hindurch laufen fühlen. Ich lächelte breiter, wieder einmal Gott dafür dankend, dass er mir Edward gab. Ich wusste nicht, was ich ohne ihn getan hätte. Ich drehte mich in seinem Schoß, sodass ich seitwärts mit meinen Knien zu meiner Brust hochgezogen war und zu ihm aufschaute.

„Danke."

Er zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und strich eine lose Strähne meines Haares aus meinem Gesicht und steckte sie hinter mein Ohr, „Es gibt nichts zu danken", antwortete er leise, als ich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht fuhr, seine Gesichtszüge nachzeichnete, mit meinem Daumen über seine dicke Unterlippe fuhr. Seine Augenlieder flatterten und ich konnte seine Stoppeln an meiner Haut kratzen fühlen, als ich meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter zurück fallen ließ, mein Haar fiel um uns herum herunter.

Meine Finger fuhren die Tätowierung auf seinem Rücken nach, als wir in der Stille saßen, die Ruhe annahmen.

Ich konnte fühlen, wie ich schläfrig wurde, als ich da saß, so warm und gemütlich in seinem Schoß, und ich gähnte müde.

Edward kicherte und platzierte einen Arm unter meinen Knien, bevor er aufstand. Ich quietschte vor Überraschung und griff eng um seinen Nacken, als er langsam aus der Wanne stieg. Ich konnte eine kalte Briese auf meiner nassen Haut fühlen und zitterte, als Gänsehaut auf meinem ganzen Körper erschien. Er stellte mich auf meine Füße und zog mir seinen Bademantel über. Wenn ich dachte, die Handtücher in meinem Bad wären weich, dann war dies, wie von Federn umgeben zu sein - ohne Juckreiz und von den scharfen Enden gestochen zu werden.

Der Bademantel überschwemmte mich und ich konnte nicht mal meine Hände sehen, ohne die Ärmel gute 20 Zentimeter hochschieben zu müssen. Ich hatte nie wirklich bemerkt, wie groß Edward war – kein Wortspiel beabsichtigt – im Vergleich zu mir. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Kind, das Ankleiden mit der Kleidung der Eltern spielte. Während ich darüber im Bademantel nachgegrübelt habe, hatte Edward wieder seine Boxershorts angezogen und begann, mit einem Handtuch energisch über mein Haar zu rubbeln, um es zu trocknen.

Ich wusste, dass mein Haar morgen ein Biest zu bewältigen sein würde, aber jetzt fand ich es ziemlich amüsant.

„Du weist, ich _kann_ mein eigenes Haar trocknen", wies ich ihn darauf hin, als er mein Haar als trocken befand. Er zuckte kaum mit den Schultern und nahm mich im Brautstiel wieder hoch. „Nun, wo bliebe da der Spaß?" fragte er, ein spitzbübisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Ich verdrehte heimlich amüsiert meine Augen, nicht bereit, ihn das wissen zu lassen. Er trug mich zum Bett und setzte mich darauf ab, bevor er herum ging und auf der anderen Seite ins Bett kletterte. Ich schmiegte mich an ihn, als er den Flachbildschirm anschaltete.

„Wie kommt es, dass du einen Fernseher in deinem Zimmer hast und ich nicht?"

Er schnaubte und schaltete durch die Kanäle und suchte nach etwas Interessantem zum gucken. „Weil anders als du, ich manchmal gezwungen bin, seltsame Arbeitszeiten zu haben und eine Ablenkung von meinem Tag brauche, während ich nicht schlafen kann."

„Ich glaube trotzdem nicht, dass es fair ist", murmelte ich. Er verdrehte entnervt die Augen, „Bella, du _brauchst_ keinen Fernseher in deinem Zimmer…du hast deine mit Sex gefüllten Liebesromane als Gesellschaft." Er grinste frech, in seinen Augen tanzte der Schalk, als mein Mund auffiel und eine dunkle Röte sich auf meinen Wangen ausbreitete. „Wieso weist du davon?", quietschte ich, Beschämung durchflutete mich. Ich hatte gedacht, dass er sich meiner eher – man kann sagen geilen – Büchersammlung nicht bewusst war.

Er kicherte und ich schlug hart auf seinen Arm. „Beantworte die scheiß Frage, Edward!" Er hob verteidigend seine Hände, aber hörte nicht auf, mich anzugrinsen, „Ich dürfte dir eines Nachts etwas Wäsche in dein Zimmer gebracht haben, während du unter der Dusche warst und du hast es offen auf deinem Bett gelassen. Alles, was ich gelesen habe, war etwas über wiegende Busen und geschwollene, pochende Schwänze, bevor ich entschied, nie wieder durch deine Bücherkollektion zu gehen."

Ich stöhnte und legte mich mit einem Kissen auf dem Gesicht zurück aufs Bett, „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das getan hast", jammerte ich, als er wieder begann, zu lachen.

„Das ist nicht witzig!", kreischte ich ihn an, brachte ihn damit dazu, nur noch stärker zu lachen.

„Es tut mir leid das zu sagen, aber das ist eigentlich urkomisch. Ich dachte, es wären nur unbefriedigte Hausfrauen im mittleren Alter, die diese Art von Büchern lesen." Ich war beleidigt, „Ich war an diesem Punkt unbefriedigt", murmelte ich spitz, meinen Kopf von ihm weg drehend und meine Arme schmollend vor meiner Brust verschränkend.

Er hörte auf zu lachen und schlang seine Arme um mich, beschnüffelte meinen Nacken. „Oh, komm schon, sei nicht so. Ich wollte dich doch nur durcheinander bringen. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass du sie noch brauchst, da ich hier bin, um _all_ deine Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen." Er betonte seine Erklärung mit einigen sanften Küssen auf meinem Nacken, löste mich aus meiner starren Haltung.

Ich summte, seine Aufmerksamkeit genießend, „Hast du deine Meinung über Sex geändert? Ich habe Bedürfnisse, die befriedigt werden müssen." Er kicherte und zog seinen Kopf aus meinem Nacken zurück, „Nein, jedenfalls nicht heute Nacht. Du musst dich ausruhen und ich… nun, ich muss fernsehen." Er nahm die Fernbedienung hoch, die er abgelegt hatte, während er mich ablenkte und schaltete wieder durch die Kanäle. Ich seufzte, wissend, dass er nicht einlenken würde und schlüpfte aus dem Bett und in seinen Schrank. Ich zog ein einfaches, weißes T-Shirt und eine schwarze Boxershorts hervor und kletterte zurück ins Bett.

Während ich weg war, hatte er sich für eine langweilige Dokumentation über im Urwald lebende Wildkatzen entschieden. Ich verdrehte meine Augen; er war manchmal so ein Waschlappen. Ich schüttelte mein Kopfkissen auf und kuschelte mich unter die Decke, bereit, um die Nacht durchzuschlafen.

„Bist du hungrig?", fragte er aus dem Blauen heraus. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, „Überraschenderweise fühle ich mich überhaupt nicht hungrig", murmelte ich trocken, mit Beschämung daran zurückdenkend, wie ich den ganzen Boden vollgekotzt hatte. Er nickte und machte ein wissendes Geräusch, wahrscheinlich daran denkend, dass er das ganze Chaos sauber machen musste, was ich verursacht hatte.

„Nacht Edward", murmelte ich schläfrig.

„Nacht Schöne", antwortete er leise.

.

.

.

Oh man, was sagt ihr dazu? Als Kind wird Bella von ihrer Mutter regelrecht missbraucht und jetzt, wo sie achtzehn ist, taucht diese wieder auf? Was hat sie wohl vor?  
Wie immer würde ich mich über eure Meinung sehr freuen.

Lg, Franzi


End file.
